My Soul Duty
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: After an explosion on the latest island, Nami's gone! She's been taken by a man the world is in fear of! The crew must find her - and fast! - before Nami disappears forever! Takes place before CP9. ZoroXNami
1. Nami Gone and Empty Hearts

_**One Piece: **_

**My Soul Duty**

* * *

Zoro's point of view (p.o.v.)

I don't really understand what's going on. One moment, I'm just walking out of the only sword shop on this strange island, then there's a gigantic fiery explosion in the center of the town square and now I'm being tossed around in a panicked crowd who are running scared to the ports. Well, I guess as long as I'm not the one running, I can just relax. Well, technically, I can't because I don't know where the rest of the crew is, but I'm sure they're fine. Heck, I bet Luffy or Usopp caused the mess. Mid-yawn, I hear my captain's infamous cry of joy. _Sigh._ Speak of the devil. Why is it he's the only being on this planet who finds every terrifying thing fun? I mean, even I shuddered when I saw Mr. 2's face!

I look to my left and cry out his name to get his attention. I can't see him anywhere in this jumble, but I guess hearing his laugh will be good enough. While bringing my eyes back to the sky, I caught the sight of Chopper's antlers bouncing above the crowd. Knowing Chopper, and seeing how fast he was moving through the crowd, he's most likely riding on Usopp's shoulders. Sighing, I just put my hands behind my head and rested up. Remembering Sanji stayed behind to cook lunch for the crew, I wondered where Robin and Nami were. Since they're girls, I bet they were buying _clothes and make-up_ deeper in the town and are farther back in the crowd. Of course I'm right, so I don't even bother to look.

These folks must love their calcium and vegetables, because only moments later was I dropped on my head about three steps away from the boat.

"Man, I hoped you'd been in the center of that blast."

"Wish you were." I grumbled at Sanji while rubbing the back of my head and trying to stand. Ready to meet his smug face, I readied a glare and lifted my head. But I lost the nerve when I saw Robin chuckling beside him.

"Wait," I looked around the area of the boat, "where's Nami?"

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS? OH, NAMI-SAN! I SHALL FIND YOU!" Sanji cried with real tears as he tried to jump off the boat.

"Hold on," Robin said too calmly for my taste, "she's probably taking her time to get back. Since everyone's on the run, I bet she'll be here soon with an arm full of clothes and jewels."

"Nami gave up that whole stealing thing," Luffy defended our navigator, "Unless it helps us."

"Nice one Luffy." Usopp muttered lowly. Chopper sat beside him, both with their hands over their hearts, trying to calm down.

"Man, this is so like her!" I shouted, "We need to get out of here and she can't be found!"

"Hey, guys, LOOK!" Luffy squealed while pointing to the sky. We all turned our heads to see what was so interesting at a time like this; it was a thunder cloud.

Every one of us gasped.

"…Y-you don't think…she's…" Sanji was afraid to finish his sentence, but I understood what he was trying to say. What if Nami was caught up in the blast?

"I'll go get her." I stated roughly while gripping the shank of the Wado Ichimonji. I turned my eyes back to Sanji, looking for his stamp of approval. Sanji nodded shakily, trying to come together with his thoughts. I nodded as a way of thanks and turn to head off. As I tied my bandana around my scalp, I hear Robin whisper something.

"I knew he cared for her more then he let on."

What the hell? Of course I care for Nami; she's our nakama! If I didn't, I would've made sure we left her in Cocoyashi. Besides, I think it's proof enough I accept her; I ALWAYS END UP SAVING HER ASS! Just brushing that comment off, I headed back into town, dodging anything in my way. Like random people not wanting me to pass who tried to pull me back to the docks. Man, I hate this place.

Nearing the town square, I got a good look at how strong that blast was. Burn marks blended into the bricks of structures about half-way to where the town entrance was! _Damn_, I really hope Nami isn't in there anywhere! She would've been dea—NO! I reminded myself I had to think positive and just get there in time to make sure even if she was caught up and injured, I'd be able to get her back to Chopper in time to help.

…I'll get there any day now…

…Soon…

…Don't worry, almost there…

…Just so many more steps…

…Thank God I'm running or this would only take me the rest of my life!...

…Almost…there…

I ARRIVED! Phew, that only took up how much time? Catching my breath, I looked up at the place, ready to scan. I now hoped even more Nami hadn't been in the blast; she'd really be a goner with how long it took me to get here and then to run all the way back.

Instinctively, I started looking around for orange hair. Or just the colour itself. But the charred remains of the island's civilization's center gave me little hope. The thunder cloud that still sat above made it almost impossible to see anything, everything was burned black! Nothing remained the same it had only minutes before! DAMN IT ALL! Where the hell is she? She can't be dead, right? No way in _hell_ that Nami could've been killed by something as pointless as a random town's middle blowing up, right? She had a dream! She's _not_ **dead! **

The sight of scattered body-part remains everywhere crushed all hope I have left. I placed Kuina's sword back in its sheath and slowly begin to look around for the red head of the crew. I noticed an oval-shaped tub, most likely a water fountain, had been blown out of place and rested over a man and woman, the man shielding her, the point of it driven through his throat and then driven through her forehead. Blood solidified around the woman's face, making it impossible to tell what she was thinking when what one would assume to be her husband died over her, protecting her. His attempt had been in vein to save just one woman… I was seriously deprived of anything to drive me then.

All the buildings in the area collapsed from the impact, crushing many people. I could tell because Nami had mentioned that a huge event was happening in a banquet hall in the center of town, meaning we all had to stay away so we didn't disturb them. The only two decisive colours of this region, black and red, concealed all the bricks and roof tiles, but in random spots, you could see a man's head or woman's back disfiguringly deformed. The man's head was twisted all the way around, his mouth hung open, his eyes covered by the blood flowing from a long rip in his head. The woman's spine popped out of the skin in various spaces, her neck completely totalled. She and he were truly dead. And all this destruction even made me somewhat sick.

"Nami…" I called lowly, still concentrating on what was left of the town. Turning to the other side, I saw a little girl lying across the area, her head shot up, barely staying attached to the neck. She was holding a baby, I assumed, in her arms. I couldn't even gather the gut to go over and see what happened to the infant's body. If there was one thing I knew was not worth taking, it was the life of such a young child.

"Nami." I said a little more forcefully. I walked forward a little faster, a little too eager to get out of this horrid place, only to step on something. I looked down to see what it was and jumped back in shock. It was a young boy, probably only three, his legs were completely gone. The front of his eyes were somewhat disintegrated, but were still slightly shiny with what were most likely tears. I noticed his arm was outreached to my left. I looked that way to see what could've been so important. My eyes softened, I admit it. There was nothing in range of this child except scattered pieces of limbs, so I'll never know what he wanted to save. All I could tell, from the sight of a finger I saw close to the pile, was the person might've been his teenaged brother. The little boy must've wanted him to be safe or needed comfort, so he ran to him.

"You foolish kid…" I choked out, not realizing how distraught I was by all this until I heard myself speak. To think I got so flabbergasted by such a scene made me even more distraught.

"NAMI!" I yelled to the sky, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT DEAD, I KNOW IT, SO ANSWER ME!"

To see the lives of small children, children who could've had a future or a dream, dead in such a disgusting way. To see the life of a man taken to save a woman who still couldn't be saved in the end. To see such a calm place darkened and covered thoroughly with blood and darkness. It was sickingly overwhelming. I had no idea what to do. If I couldn't find Nami, what was I suppose to think? She must be…she couldn't be anything else but…

Nami…our Nami…the Nami of the S.S. Merry Go…was…she…

Why? Why couldn't I even just think it to myself? Why did the thought of Nami…gone, taken like all these people, bother me so much? Why did all this bother me so much? I had killed and taken lives before in life. I had never been so shaken before. All these lives…all these children and fruitful folks…why didn't it freak me out?

I was so disarray, I ran back to the ship, looking as pissed off as I could. And I was! I was extremely pissed off! Who ever did this, I'll make sure they suffer! No one has the right to take the lives of an upright community, and my nakama, and live! I swear, for their sake and especially Nami's, that I will kill that damned bastard!

Since I was in such a haze, I didn't realize when I returned to the boat until Sanji grabbed me by my shirt collar and made me look at him.

"Where is she? WHERE'S NAMI-SAN?" he was panicked? He had no right to be…

I looked away and answered, "…You were right. She's…she's—"

"NO!" he slammed me against the boat, making me hiss with pain and rage, "NO WAY! YOU STUPID MARIMO! GO BACK AND LOOK HARDER! ACTUALLY TRY! I KNOW SHE'S NOT YOUR MOST FAVOURITE PERSON, BUT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, SANJI?" I howled dangerously, "SHE'S NOT THERE! EVEN IF SHE WAS, ALL YOU'D FIND IS HER HEAD! YOU GO INTO TOWN, YOU LOOK AT WHAT THAT EXPLOSION DID AND COME BACK HERE AS HAPPY AND STUPID AS YOU NORMALLY ARE! YOU TRY TO STOMACH WHAT I SAW BACK THERE AND TELL ME IF YOU CAN FIND HER! EVERYONE IS DEAD, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THIS SHIT! I SHOULD--"

"Zoro, calm down…" Usopp whispered, full of calm fear.

"**SHUT UP!**"

**SMACK**

My head banged against the ship's boards hard, causing me to hiss yet again. Sanji glared at me with all his mite.

"We get it," he spoke in his usual angry tone, "You're upset. You couldn't find her. But don't take it out on us. I admit, I couldn't accept it, but that doesn't make me a bastard. We'll all just have to go there and look together--"

"NO!" I shouted, baring my fangs, "None of us are going up there! We're leaving!"

"Are you messed up in the head?" Sanji tightened his grip on my collar, "We need to be sure one-hundred percent Nami isn't there! You can't just guess so because you didn't want to take the chance of seeing her dead! We have to try! We are, and always will be, even if she is dead or not, her nakama and we have to try!"

"Sanji's right," Luffy stated as he jumped off the rail, "I don't believe Nami's dead. Maybe she's on the other side of the island."

All of us stopped…why hadn't I thought of that?

"Luffy's right." Usopp agreed, standing with his fists on his hips.

"Yeah." Robin and Chopper nodded.

Sanji dropped me then and walked away. "Let's get going." He got out through a puff of smoke. They all agreed and began to walk off, not expecting me to come along.

"You know you might not be able to handle what you'll see." I coughed out while standing up.

"We know." Luffy confirmed, but just kept walking.

I let a small rough chuckle go. I have no idea where these guys get their courage from sometimes. Dusting myself off, I followed along. I really had no desire whatsoever to see all that again, but…if only one person survived, if Nami was still alive somewhere on this forsaken chunk of land, then we at least had to try. Yeah, that's all we could. If so, then why wasn't so confident? Why was I on the verge of bursting? Not into tears, just letting all my emotions out, however I see fit. I felt my head spin for a moment, and I felt even more and more compelled to go up this hill.

"Hey," Sanji's gruff voice called me from my thoughts, he now walked beside me with his hand in his pockets.

"What?" I asked irritably. I was in no mood to deal with his shit right now.

"What's really got you so screwed up? I've never seen you so upset before."

I really didn't want to tell Sanji, anyone but Sanji, but right now, I needed to let something go or I might not make it to finding her.

"These people, they were so innocent. We'd never even heard of this island before. Nami even said it's a small, poor village. They did nothing wrong, but all those people up there…they're dead. It's just…"

"Gut-wrenching?" Sanji offered me the word.

"Yeah…I couldn't stay anymore. You were right, I ran away without really trying. It was just…so disgusting! The sight of all the dead bodies and body parts everywhere. It made me sick to my stomach. And to think that Nami might…_sigh._ I was really wound up when I thought she might be…like them."

"Man, for a guy who cares for her, you have little faith."

"What?"

"I mean, the rest of us just _feel_ she's alive. Why can't you? We just need to find her."

"Ah, shut up! I was really…really grossed out by all the destruction. I was…distracted. Leave me alone!"

"Oh, I get it. You don't know _why _you were so affected by all that, right? You don't like how it made you react and so you got pissed?"

"Don't talk like you know me!" I spat with venom.

"Zoro, that's just your humanity, is all. You didn't know it, but it's still in you. Something like that really bugged the crap out of you and you just didn't know how to handle it. And the thought that Nami might have ended up that way," –he choked on one of his words- "really nicked your heart."

"I already told you, stop talking like you know me!" I mean, it's _Sanji_! He doesn't know me at all! He better shut the hell up or he'll get to know my sword's blade stead fast!

He just chuckled once.

"All right, calm down."

We continued walking into town for a while, no one saying anything, all trying to mentally prepare themselves for the sight they were about to see. Once arriving, I could tell no one was ready yet. I just looked down at my feet, a sign to admit I wasn't either. Robin then devised a plan. Her and Sanji would check the square. Usopp and Luffy would go back down the path and look for any survivors. Chopper and I were suppose to head down the other path for the same. Heading that way gave Chopper a small reason to smile; it was our only hope to find Nami. We all excepted the pairings and headed off.

While walking, I felt something cold and fuzzy touch my hand. I looked down to see Chopper holding my hand nervously. I gave it a comforting squeeze, not knowing that I could do such a thing, and continued walking. We walked down the long dirt path for who knows how long, both of us lost in thought while subconsciously looking around, before the reindeer man pointed something out to me at the bottom. Something moved!

I sprinted to the spot and lifted a large amount of bricks and plank of wood of a horribly injured man. His spine was bending somewhat in, making it impossible for him to move much more. His right forearm was snapped in the middle, the bone sticking out of the skin and bleeding a thick amount of blood. His legs were uncomfortably straight, as if they could no longer bend. Nevertheless, through the pain, he was still alive with his shallow breathing.

"Sir!" I shouted, so out of character to say, "Are you all right?"

"A-as m-muc-ch as I-I c-ca-n b-be-e." he smiled meekly.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened here?" I questioned as Chopper arrived and pulled out some bandages.

"…H-he ca-ca-am-e." was all he offered me.

"Who? Who came?" I asked impatiently.

"W-we c-c-ca-cal-l hi-i-im H'ish..."

"H'ish?" what a uncreative name.

"H-he-e-e ru-ul-les i-in th-th-e-e We-Wes-est."

"Do you know why he would attack the town?"

"F-for-r th-tha-t gi-gi-gi-rl."

"What girl?" Chopper asked as he finished tying a bandaged cast around the man's arm.

"So-ome…red…head…" he began to pass out, but I couldn't let that happen yet!

"What red-head?" I shouted angrily as he closed his eyes.

"A girl…he wan…ted…"

"Why did he want her? Can you tell me that?" I grabbed his coat, lightly shaking him so he'd stay awake.

"He said…she…belonged…to him…_cough, cough_…She…put up…quite a fi-ight…saying she…had her nakama. But he…wanted her…he said…he owned…her…and they began...a fight. She even…defended those…of us he…tried to atta-…attack. But she could on-only do…so much. Then…he set off…a bomb…and blew it all…up…"

I let him go, blank of mind.

"So…she's…really…g-gone?" I asked in my blank state.

"No…" he grunted suddenly, snapping me back, "He…took her…to Honkyo…island…which is…south-west…of here…"

"You sure?"

"Yes…I saw…them leave…she was…unconscious…and hurt…" he answered in a heavy breath. Then he gripped my wrist to look me in the eyes and say, "Please save her. She was such…a nice girl…she tried…she did…"

I shook his hand then. "I promise I will."

And with a smile with the warmth of candle fire, he went out. We don't know if he died or not, Chopper just finished his bandages and we headed off. We went back tot the crew and told them the story. They immediately all said together at the end:

"TO HONKYO ISLAND!"

One problem: how the hell were we going to get there without a navigator? We knew it was south-west, but which direction was that exactly?

End of Zoro's p.o.v. 

* * *

With said Navigator…

"What do you think, Nami? Do you think you could live here peacefully now?"

"I'd –_grunt, hiss_- rather –_moan, cough_- die…"

"You know I can't grant your wish just yet. You'll have to wait ten years for that. Ten yeas of hard service to me. Then you can die."

"I don't think so. My –_gasp, groan_- n-nakama will save –_groan, cough_- save me…"

"Foolish girl," a tall man gripped her throat as she barred her fangs in defense, "_We_ are your nakama now."

And with that statement made, he slammed her head against a hard pillar, waiting for the sight of blood from her frail body before he left her alone with her tears.

"Akar!" the man called. An even taller stature of a man appeared in front of him.

"Make sure she gets a taste of what she will feel should try her little stunt again."

Akar just nodded and walked into Nami's 'room', stretching his solid whip.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

Ohayo everyone! Welcome to my latest story :D

NOTE: dis is a working title! I will let you know when it will be changd and what it will b changd 2 later!

**(1)** **Honkyo:** in one word, it means **strong hold**. But when divided: hon-main, head, our and kyo-evil

This ficcie isn't all depression, but it'll be very emotional and sort of force Zoro to admit he does feel for Nami in a way he has never felt for another girl before.

**(2)** **Akar: **if u take 'aka' in the name, it means 'filth'. I just added the 'r' to make it sound cool ;D

**Question Time!**

**(1)** **Will Zoro be OOC?**: Well, I don't want to him to be. I got into One Piece with the English version (hard 2 believe, but true!) then watched the Japanese. If you've watched both, you'll notice Zoro is kinda…meaner in the Japanese. I wrote my Zoro (it feels **AWSUM** 2 say dat! XD) under the English influence that he's nicer and cares a bit more. Sry if anyone finds dat as a problem!

**(2) Who is H'ish? Is that his real name?**: No, they call him H'ish because it's the word 'hellish' in English, a language special to certain regions in the One Piece world. His full name is…a secret! ;P but if u'd like to know, here's a hint!

**Hint Hint: **he si so evil, some say he is a sin to be alive.

…Not a very good clue, but you can try to figure it out! Let's see who can figure it out! O, and he is the leader of a band of pirates (who isn't?). That's all u cn noe for now!

**(3)** **What was happening to Nami in the last scene? Is she okay?**: She was tied to a wooden pillar and being tortured by H'ish's men. Akar is going in, however to torture her more. So sad…:'( I luv Nami's character, so it pains me to do this. But it pains me even more to say this is not the worst to come! It does contribute to it though.

**(4) Aren't you suppose to use a disclaimer in your stories? How come you never do?**Because if I'm writing, on fan-fiction, I don't feel the need to. But if you'd like me to, here's my **ONLY ONE **for this fic:

**Disclaimer:**I do not, repeat: DO **NOT** own One Piece or any of the characters. (I wish I didn't evn own dese baddies!) If I did:

-Luffy would be pirate king, own One Piece and meet up with Shanks  
-Usopp would marry Kaya  
-Sanji and Robin might be together  
-Kohza would still be alive and marry Vivi  
-Chopper would be my plushie/pet/best friend/brother  
-Nami would be my sister  
-Zoro and Nami would **ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AND LOVE EACH OTHER AND TASHIGI WOULD GET WITH SMOKER! Not Chaser, that's right, I said SMOKER!**

Der!...though they're really suppose to go at the top of the document…o well…

**(5) Is this going to be a scary, gory ficcie?** I don't want it to be, but I want to stretch my horizons and see how I can do when it comes to writing fight scenes and describing injuries. Besides, the bomb made him worry about Nami, so wut r u ZoNa fans complaining for? **A LOT more ZoNa romance is to ensue, I SWEAR!**

Plz R & R:D

Return to Top


	2. Kirikae! Nami's Wish and Situation

**_One Piece: _ **

Hell's Wrath in Heaven's Light

Nami's p.o.v.

I don't know. I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I don't know how much blood I've lost. I don't know how many wounds I have. I tried to nurse them somewhat by tearing of the fabric of the jacket I was wearing over my single-strap wearing shoulders, but I can still feel some thin slime rolling down my bare stomach. The floor also proves I haven't stopped gushing; the puddle I'm sitting in seems to only grow in size. And to be honest, I don't even remember how I got them.

I know _he_ finally came to get me, catching me at a side stand in the streets of struggling Hoshou Island. I remember a huge fight, his men attacking me from all angles while I tried to defend the civilians. Then, I summoned my thundercloud as a final move or at least as a cry for help to Luffy or Sanji or Robin, anyone would've been fine. But…I blanked. I woke up to the feel of something thick quickly slicing across my shoulders. I don't know if it was a knife, a whip, it still caused damage, that's all that really matters. It didn't stop there. It went on for several more moments, with _his_ sickening laugh echoing along with the noise of my cries and blood splattering on all bricks in the area. When his relentless actions began to slow down, he started a conversation with me, though I knew it was just his style of torture. I only remember me defying him, and then a single moment of relief before Akar came back in.

Now, I'm sitting on the almost nonexistent window seat and looking out the window while I use my teeth against my outfit's coat to make more bandage wrap. With eyes barely open, I just stare out at the moving waters across to the horizon. Even with the full moon shining down on me, my world right now is so dark. How did it come to this again? Again, my problems go back to **Arlong**. Eight years of hell, another back and forth between the border with amazing friends, and now I've finally fallen. I am in the fires of hell, my skin burning while my life turns to ashes. All because I needed the money for the foul fish-man. If the 'walking sushi platter's' money demand hadn't been so high, if he hadn't gotten me at such a young, naïve age, if I had only thought more clearly and not with fear, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be seeing the world around me spin out of focus while my eyes rolled back in my head, my body faint from blood lose.

But no. I needed to be my old spunky, energetic self and get cracking, like I used to. As any regular pirate captain, as any regular evil man with over-powering strength and blackmail material, he had demanded that I passed the time during the next ten years making a copy of every single map I had ever made. I slowly glanced over at the paper, ink, feather pens and compasses on the rotting wooden desk only five feet away. Sadly, making my situation worse, I had now lost my want to make maps like I used to. My dream, while I am here, was a rapidly fading dream. I could clearly hear his words spiking my ears with their venom when he came back into the room after Akar had tired himself out.

_"Oh Nami, I hate to see you reduced to such a state. After all, I know you as 'Li'l Miss Spunk'. Remember that? Heh, those were good days. But I guess you didn't think so. I mean, why else would you leave me after all the fun we had? Hmm?"_

His footsteps had been subconsciously registered by my mind and only formed a full thought once he had grabbed my hair with his rough thick fingers and pulled my head up at such a speed, I didn't even realize I was off the ground until I felt his chilling breath run over my neck and the ache in my head.

_"Why, Nami? Why did you leave me? You know would've treated you better. You told me you ran away from a vicious pirate fleet, but I guess you were referring to those wounds you received, not the angry crew who hunted me down after you bankrupted them! …Oh don't worry, I'm not mad about that. After they accused us and we explained that you had done the same thing again, they only laughed and sailed off. Do you know how humiliated I was? You owe me ten years, you promised me! You lived out one night, so you owe me the complete set over again. It'll be good though, you'll still get to do one of the things you love; navigating. I wouldn't let you ride off scot-free of duties for such a long time. Especially,"_

His lips moved to my earlobe and he ran over the skin with his teeth, biting down with his fang enough to draw blood before continuing,

_"When I want to see you suffer. I want to see every inch of you covered in blood. Because that little bit isn't the only reason I'm mad at you, is it Nami? You know what you've done and now you'll pay the ultimate price! Now get to work and STOP YOUR DAMN WHIMPERING!" _Once again, I was only able to understand what he did once his actions were complete; when my chin hit the cement brick under me. As he called Akar to leave, he slapped me stone cold across the face with both his hand and words.

_"Don't even try to get pity from any of us. After all, we're letting you live and continue your hobby. That's all you ever do anyway beside steal. It's the only reason anyone would let a disgusting piece of shit like you come along with them. That's all your good for; that's why you were born. To help pirates travel the world and go up face-to-face with each other. You are a creation of Satan at his finest._"

That conversation made me give up any speck of motivation I had left for my craft. How can I love something that was given to me by the devil? I had changed so much since I joined up with the Straw Hat Pirates. I finally got to feel the fresh breeze of freedom. I didn't take orders, I mostly gave them. I smiled at that. I even made friends and got to be myself with people who were themselves too and cared about my well being. No matter what, they were always there for me, and I was glad they were. They were my nakama, but also the family I had longed for and felt I lost.

But as I sat in the darkness of my mold-covered room, I felt my heart raise its speed as much as it could under this pressure due to that thought. I worried about Hoshou Island, how I pray at least some few people survived the trauma. I worried about my friends, hoping they hadn't been anywhere near the blast. I know I wouldn't be able to handle the death of any of them, no matter the relationship I've had with each of them, some more pleasant then others. And, of course, for myself. I…am…terrified. I know what sort of hell I am headed into for my betrayal of…this _monster_ some-odd years ago, but then, I had more important fish to fry, so it couldn't have been helped. I smirked at my choice of words.

'_I-I hope you die a horrible, horrible death…!_

'_That's right. I'm going straight to Hell._'

I remembered that conversation with the S.S. Merry Go's first mate so clearly, probably because it gave me a good laugh. I knew I was going to Hell my whole life, ever since I was eight; I committed one of the deadliest sins as many times as I could for my village. But…I didn't think I'd have to live through its fury before death. This was just…not fair. No matter what, I had always thought I was acting out of good will for Cocoyashi village and yet this was my fate. There was no avoiding it, like everything else I'd had to have faced. Being me, the best way to deal with it is to face my new life, or should I say threat to life, head on with any strength I can gather. I began to realize, as I had been ripping my clothing to use the cloth as fabric-bandage for my injuries, I would have live here.

Being the best friend I thought I was, I decided I was going to live with them, put up with _him_, to save all the lives I could and most importantly, my family.

I know Luffy and Sanji, maybe Robin, Chopper and Usopp, would miss me. I always had a connection with each one of them. I hoped they don't try to find me, though I knew that was in vain. Of course they would. My straw-hat captai--…ex-captain fought Arlong for me, I thought happily, tears somehow finding energy to form in my eyes. Anyone who fought that guy and lived would never give up what they had won. Especially me. I knew I was just a navigator. People only want me for my navigation skill, that's all I am good for. That, and stealing treasure for fun. Those were traits any good pirate ship should possess, just like _he_ said, I understood now. That's why Luffy needed me; he couldn't even tell left from right. Though with them, I would have been happy. Other then that, I know I'm a pain in the ass. Zoro pointed it out to me as much as he could. They didn't really miss me, they just needed me.

That's how I had begun to see the pirate's life. For the three times I was part of a crew, I'd have to say being a 'Straw Hat' was my favorite, even if I spent time and time again making maps, just as I had when I was with Arlong. The first little while was hard for me, doing what I used to love when it had grown into a hated obsession. I knew Luffy only needed the maps for sailing the Grand Line, and he saved me, so I was in debt to him. That was my drive for the beginning of the true travels together.

But that was also my reason for staying with my 'new' crew and never returning to Luffy and co.

As much as I'd like to live up to Luffy as he had for me, I don't want them to get involved. In Arlong Park, I did everything I could to make them leave; to keep them safe. In the end, all my attempts were a meaningless effort. Even if it hurt to see Zoro charge at me in rage, thinking I would kill Usopp, throwing away any trust he might have had in me, I wanted to save the 'untrusting man' and all the rest. So, if I acted loyal, then hopefully fortune would smile on my good friends and keep them away from Honkyo Island, where I could just live out my end of the bargain and then die. Seriously, Hell itself looks like summer vacation in comparison to what I know is held in store of my future.

"Heh, I bet Zoro would be happy to see me in this miserable state right now, knowing how much of Hell's fire I'm facing." I chuckled with a sad smile as I drew my knees closer to me so I could rest my forehead on the curved tops. My shoulder shook lightly due to the action, one would assume due to the sound of my small laugh. However, I somehow felt the tear streak down my legs and realized why I truly felt so scared.

I wasn't terrified for my fate here. I am terrified to be without the support and kind caring of my friends. And feared their fates even more.

"…I miss you guys…but…please, don't come for me." I hissed mid-sentence as my fallen tears slowly began to pile up on one of my various wounds. I stroked the gash on my thigh gently, barely any strength put into the action due to the stinging pain and having no energy left. The dark corner that now held my thoughts was somehow warm in its square-vertex space. So, holding myself close, careful not to stretch my back so not to irritate the ripped 'J' shaped mark on her back, I leaned my aching head against the wall, hoping the weight to one side of my body won't make me topple over in my sleep, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop the fall.

End of Nami's p.o.v.

With the Straw-Hat crew…

"…So, Zoro and Luffy aren't an option,"

"HEY!" the two said men whined in protest.

"Chopper can't even see over the hill, so he's out."

"…I guess…"

"Hmm, Usopp, would you be able to lead us?"

"Of course! I know the seven seas like the back of my hand! I can sail any sea wit--"

"SERIOUSLY!" Zoro and Sanji shouted with throbbing anime angry marks on their foreheads.

"…M-maybe. It would depend on the weather."

"_That's_ not good enough!" Zoro groaned as he dropped his shoulders and sighed, "Arg, we're not getting anywhere this way!"

"Well, I would offer to navigate, but I gave Nami my Eternal Pose, so I don't know how useful my take of her position would be." Robin admitted as she looked up from her recent literature enjoyment.

The crew had returned to the ship, afraid they would throw-up a kidney if they stayed in town any longer. Time definitely was a factor now as the longer it took to find a way there, the more danger Nami was most likely in. It was difficult to decide because they had to go from having the greatest navigator in the whole world to just anyone. They realized it would be pointless to ask any of the island's remaining civilians because they were still most likely in shock. Troubling them with this would only bewilder them more. Plus, they knew the first person who they asked wouldn't be the navigator they'd need, so it was just complicate things more. Especially since they were asking people, "Hey could you possibly lead us to the island of the guy who blew up the majority of your people?" …Yes, that would be very troubling.

"So, it seems we're not getting anywhere." Sanji huffed.

"Well, what about you?" Zoro pointed at the blond man, "You were on a sailing restaurant boat for how many years? You must have some directional sense!"

"One would think the same about a man traveling through the mountains for training. Or maybe that explains your loses, you spent half the time you were training trying to find your way. And I guess we can safely say you never found one."

"Bastard!" Zoro charged at him. Sanji readied himself for battle.

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" Chopper whined in worry.

"Don't worry, Doctor-san," Robin patted the top of his hat, causing him to look up at her, "They're just trying to let their emotions out and this is the only way Swordsman-san can. Cook-san didn't want to freak out, knowing this matter is very serious, so he thought this was the best way possible. This is just them being men. Let them be for a bit and they'll calm down."

"…O-okay…" he didn't approve of this, but didn't want to be the one to step in between them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Usopp asked, letting the four remaining members discuss the matter.

"Captain-san?" Robin asked, expecting the captain to have a vague idea, though knew it might be too much to hope for.

"Hmm…well, we could just set sail and let the winds guide us." Luffy suggested.

"However," Usopp licked the tip of his index finger and lifted it above his head, "The wind is blowing east. We'd have to sail the whole world in order to find Nami."

"No, that would take too long." Their captain mumbled, stating the obvious.

"So what else can we do? The longer we take to come up with a solution, we may be putting Navigator-san in more danger."

"We know that, Robin!" Usopp retorted, annoyed how she could act so calm right now.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted, causing the other three in the conversation to look slightly startled, "What about the guy Zoro and Chopper met? Maybe we could go check on him and see if he's still alive. If he is, he can be our temporary navigator."

"Yeah, but," –Zoro grunted as Sanji kicked his jaw- "He's probably dead."

"So? We won't know if we don't go check! Okay, Robin and Chopper, you come with me to find the guy. Usopp, Sanji and Zoro, you stay here. Let's go guys!" Luffy squealed as he began to march off. The two to follow pulled their hats down lower as they trailed behind, trying to lower their length in vision with their head wear as they had to head back in.

The three left behind just watched them go, showing slight pity and determination. Usopp was the first to make a sound after the others were out of sight, sighing heavily, making Zoro and Sanji look at him.

"What, Usopp?" Sanji asked lightly.

"Oh, it's just…I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"I just think that…there was a serious reason Nami was taken if the one trying to catch her did so much damage to get her and was able to get her just like that. Nami isn't one to give in without fighting back, and the fact that they were even threatening the village people if she didn't go with them, the fact that she would rather fight back and defend then just listen and go, there must've been something he had on her. Something she was afraid of."

"Who knows," Zoro muttered, "All we can do is go save her." "I know, but…what if this guy…is too strong?"

"What the hell are you taking about, shit head?" Sanji said with his cigarette in his mouth, "We've faced many freaks throughout our journeys. How can you think a guy we've never even heard of would be too strong for us?"

"Because of what he left behind." That was all he had to say to get the other two to think.

"…Well, he could be the strongest in the world," Zoro broke the silence, "but that just gives me more of a reason to go after him. I have to fight anyone who thinks they are the best and knock 'em down. I have to go no matter what."

"Nami is our main priority, Marimo. Not your stupid dream." Sanji spat with disgust, finding his reason completely pointless in this situation.

"I know that! I'm just telling Usopp that his little theory doesn't matter to me!"

"Thanks, Zoro." Usopp grunted sarcastically.

They sat on deck the rest of the wait, trying not to make a sound, afraid someone would find reason to talk. None of them wanted to speak now, all were lost in thought, each having reasons to be worried about Nami and thinking up ways on how to get her back.

With Luffy, Robin and Chopper…

"There he is!" Chopper said with relief, glad to be out of the blood bath for the second time that day.

The three ran over to him a little too excitedly, making the man's eyes shoot open in fear.

"Hello sir," Chopper somewhat whispered calmly, "Remember me? I'm the one who treated you earlier."

"O-oh…yes. I remem-(_cough, cough_)-ember."

"Dead guy," Luffy asked, earning a hoof drilled into his head, "Can you be our temporary navigator?"

"Wh-what?" The man asked, sounding shocked.

"We need to get to that island you told Zoro about to save our friend, Nami."

"…Th-the…gree-een haired-d m-man?"

"Yup, that's the guy." Luffy said with his trademark smile.

"We need to get there quickly and no one on our boat is suited to take Navigator-san's place," Robin explained to the man as Chopper tried to check how his wounds were doing, "We will not harm you. We just need to get to that island. Once we retrieve Navigator-san, we will return you here and be on our way. We assume you know how to get there since you told us which direction it's in, correct?"

"…Ye-yes." He answered a moment after thinking.

"Good. I'll bring him back." Robin informed Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy replied.

"Pl-please, b-be gentl-tle." He begged. "Don't worry, I will." She assured, and then chanted a spell under her breath. Suddenly, the man felt himself lift off the ground and move in a walking manor, the movement feeling as if he was moving step by step.

"Wh-wuh-what the…?"

"Don't worry. I'm just bringing you toward the ship in a way that's easiest for all of us and most comfortable for you." Robin informed as she turned back towards the town and began to walk, everyone else following her lead.

No one spoke for the rest of their voyage. The three Straw Hats walked into town look as emotionless as a faceless scarecrow. The man at first was intimidated by this, wondering what kind of people they were, but understood after a few minutes when they arrived in town. His head, though in agony due to a migraine, waved back and forth, examining the destruction fervently. "No way…" was all he could seem to get out. But it was then Luffy heard him say,

"I had no idea he was capable of this. What disaster was brought to these poor people…"

The rest of the way back was left in dead silence. The walk had been the same for all four times, yet the impact had not been lost. The crowd of surviving civilians, all on the east side of the island with the crew's other three male companions, had not gathered enough strength yet to venture into the ruins. Honestly, neither had the captain, archeologist and doctor, but they knew they had to. It took a long time to walk through the island, though they were all lost in such deep thoughts so it didn't seem like it, so the walk around would only take longer. And right now, time was of the essence. Knowing Nami…

Upon arrival, Zoro and Sanji leapt off the boat.

"Is this the guy, Chopper?" Usopp asked as he latched his stumpy nails into the boat's wood, trying to get over its side.

"Yeah, it's him." Zoro mumbled under his breath, not sure how to feel. As soon as he saw the guy's face, all he could think about was the promise this man had committed him to only half an hour ago.

"C'mon guys, help me! I've got to get him onto the boat to treat him properly! If I do, he said he'll be our temporary navigator." Chopper had paused through the sentence, not wanting to say 'our new navigator', feeling that no one could ever replace Nami in his heart.

Sanji grabbed the man's legs, Zoro his arms, as Robin dropped her gift on him. The two somehow managed to get the sore man into the Galley while only causing four or five grunts and gasps. Chopper rushed in behind them moments later with an open medical kit and started his examination. The rest of the crew waited as patiently as possible for the reindeer boy to finish. By the time he was done his work, dinner was more then half way through, though no one had any appetite to eat, other then Luffy and Usopp of course.

"Well, that about does it." Tony' declared as he snapped his kit closed, the whole crew snapping their heads up with sudden energy, including Zoro who had appeared to be napping.

"How do I look?" the man asked wearily. The crew jumped up and walked over to hear the diagnosis.

"You have at least eight broken bones that will take quite a while to heal, but will. There's a giant burn on your calves that I'm afraid won't go away. Almost every muscle in your legs and gut were ripped, so walking is not allowed for a long time. I'm not even sure if that sort of injury can heal in your case. And you had banged one of your temples pretty bad, so you'll have a giant migraine until tomorrow morning. Plus, you've broken three teeth, but all in molars on your right side."

"Wow…" was all the poor man could say. It was, after all, a bit hard to take in.

"…So! When can he start navigate—OWW!"

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Usopp, Sanji and Zoro yelled in unison after all delivering a blow to the captain's head.

"N-no, it's fine. I can help you right now if I can get this young lady's help," He tossed his head lightly to the left toward Robin. She nodded in response, "though I'd prefer to use names."

"Oh, right! I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" –He chuckled at that in a way that bothered everyone else- "The guy with the long nose who lies a lot is Usopp. The guy with the one curly eyebrow who never shows us his left eye is Sanji, he's our chef. The bored tan-man is Zoro, our first-mate. The tall lady who's our oldest crew member is Robin who reads way too much. Your personal half-reindeer, half-human doctor is Chopper. And the one you'll be taking over for for a while is Nami, our spunky greedy navigator."

Everyone grimaced at that point.

"Quite a bunch of folks you've got here. I'm Goran, Goran Henkou. It's nice to meet you all. I hope to do my best in helping you get that young lady back so you can ditch me for her. Believe me, I'm fine with that."

"Good! Let's go, Robin! Get him on deck."

"Sure. Get ready, **kirikae**-san." Robin called in her usual manor, performing her talent, and opening the door for Goran. Once the whole crew had appeared on the deck, the man was held up by Robin's 'Ocho Fleur' on the wall. Giving him a good view of his surroundings allowed him to tell them what they needed to know.

"This is the islands east side, right?"

"Yep." Luffy answered.

"Then you need to sail west of your current position for about, uh, a day. If this boat is fast enough, you should be able to get there by night fall. If not, if the winds are against us, we'll arrive tomorrow at this time."

"Alright! Zoro, get the anchor! Usopp, Chopper, man the sails!..."

Luffy continued to hand out positions to his crew until they were able to depart from the island. Robin returned Goran to his resting spot in the Galley and pulled out her book again. The motion of the boat jumping off the island scared Goran enough to jump, causing him to clutch at his heart, gasping incredibly.

"Don't worry," Robin whispered as she turned a page, "That's just their style."

"I-If so," Goran choked out with a deep intake of breath, "I don't think I'll be able to go all the way with you guys."

Out on deck, the five males looked out at the ocean clashing with the sky, the thin line between the two on the horizon that only stretched as they sailed. They all thought as one, determined to break through that barrier to reach this damned Honkyo Island. Nami would be saved. They had done it once before from something much worse, they could do it again.

But sadly, as good as their intentions were, even as they traveled, each second was eating away at Nami's heart. Each passing moment, she was losing hope, even though she didn't want to have any at all. Confusion swirling inside her mind, she just looked out at the same sun as they unknowingly did, tears in her eyes as she paused from drawing maps off memories, and coughed out a sigh.

"Guys…I…I love you all so much. Please, dear God, for their sakes, not mine!...Please, don't let them find me…" With her statement made, and all energy lost, Nami passed out into a dark sleep filled with no dreams or nightmare, just never ending darkness.  
**  
! End of Chapter 2 !**

Author's Notes:

I'm back! I know, you missed me!...Well, I wish ya did! So der!

Here's a little overview of this chapter:

Definitions: 

**Goran Henkou: **Goran meaning "try" and Henkou meaning "change".  
His name, like everything else in this story, had a deeper meaning.

**Hoshou: **"security", the island they are departing from

**"kirikae-san":** kirikae is what Robin is going to call Goran during his time with the crew. It means "exchange, replacement". You're probably saying, "Exchange? What's that gotta do with the price of eggs?" well, you'll see:D

**Ocho Fleur:** The attack is originally, "_Ocho Fleur Flip_", but she's not trying to attack him, just assist his movements. So, she removed the word 'Flip' and…did the move.

Now folks! I'm trying to make this as similar to One Piece as possible. The swearing and violence will be kept, but I might make the characters act a bit more like their English selves, as I mentioned I would with Zoro, only to make the story go over a bit smoother. Especially for ZoNa moments, k?

**Response Corner:**

**toonjunkie:** I'm glad you're hooked! XD It makes me very happy to know that you enjoyed it that much! And you were my first reviewer, so it meant even more to me! Thank you so much! Please enjoy this chapter too! Leave any comment you'd like, please

anotha ficcie by me…Yah me! XP Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please leave a comment.

**Poison's Ivy:** ( blush ) You love dis already? I'm touched… Okay, I'll answer your question here with a n example. When Zoro saves Nami from Buggy, as their first meeting, this is what he had to say:

Japanese: Injured? …Are you injured?

English: Nami, are you hurt? I'm asking if you're all right.

Now, I know there is no way in hell Zoro could have already known her name unless maybe they met before the show or something like that, but that's the dub. Excluding that little screw-up, the rest is some much kinder (and cute) then the Japanese. This is what I mean. Hope you understand now why I'd rather write under the half-n-half influence. Japanese Zoro for fights and English Zoro emotional stuff XP It's a crazy world I live and think in… Hope you like it anyway! Please comment!

**Tiramisu:** Aw, thanks for saying that. I'm glad to know people think I'm getting better with my silly writing, but each day?...Hmm, maybe… Yes, this one is very different from all my other ZoNa's. But do not fret my reader (or at least I hope u still are ;P), the ZoNa will neva lessen! It will just take some time because 1.) they're separated right now and 2.) I'm trying to make this as closet to One Piece itself, as I said above. So, we'll see how long that'll last before my ZoNa love kicks in XD Hope you're still reading and like this enough 2 review again. Luv 2 hear from you!

**tea:** Sry for the wait of suspense. Please don't b mad! I promise to update at least once more this month! …or before my birthday, which is October. Hmm, develop on how the characters feel in that situation? I think I stretched Zoro a bit too much there with the freaking out bit and as Sanji called it, his 'humanity'. The others weren't the focus at that point, and since it was being told from Zoro's point of view, which was hard since he was trying to look down and away, I don't know how I would've done that. But I'll grow as a writer and one day probably undastand! ;P Hope you can offer more advice in another review! It really makes me think.

**SkieLoon:** dramatic? Hmm, well, maybe. It'll only get deeper here on in. Yes, I know, Nami suffering more is hurtful to her and her fans, but it sadly had to be done to run the story along. I apologize to any other Nami fans! It hurt me 2! I hope you liked the update enough to review again! Its so nice to hear from you!

Well, that's all she wrote folks! …literally, 'cause I'm a 'she'…WHAT? YOU DIDN'T KNOW? …I feel sad…

**Preview Notes:**

- _His_ name to be revealed.

-Goran reveals (some of) his past in bits

-The crew arrives

- _He _calls Nami out with news

Until next time!

Ja ne!

Keep on writing and reading :D


	3. Goran's Story & a Closer Look At the Bad

**_One Piece:_**

Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light

Usopp: 

It's kinda weird, being on the boat without Nami. Our nakama is our family. And even though all she did was boss us around and take money and guilt us into helping her, she was still a good friend. Somehow, this isn't the Straw Hat Crew without her. I guess that's why Luffy was so set on saving her back in Arlong Park, and that was when we all first started out. We had just gotten Sanji, she didn't even know, but Luffy wouldn't give up on her. He even saved her from taken out her own arm.

…Eh, that was scary.

In Arlong Park, I remember saying to Nojiko that Nami was not worth saving, because she had told a worse lie then I ever could. Once she told me about her sister's past, Nami's lie didn't seem like much anymore. I mean, what would I have done? If Arlong had come to Syrup Village and said he was taking over, what would I have done? I know I wouldn't have been able to pay, for me let alone my mom. And the Veggies. Could they have paid for themselves? Stealing wouldn't have been an option, ever. Plus, Kaya… No, asking her would never cross my mind.

If I had been in Nami's situation, I would've done the same. No matter what, I know I would've gone up to Arlong and asked for some way to save them. I love my village, I will until my last day on Earth. But I haven't lost them, I think I gained some minimal respect when I left, to chase my dream as a pirate, just like my dad. So I can only imagine what was going through Nami's mind and heart when she saw her mom die, right before her eyes…when she was banished for trying to save the ones she loved who survived.

In the end, I think we were Nami's relief. So if we can make her happy, then I'll do whatever I can to find her. She's stuck by everyone else. She even started fighting on her own, just so she wouldn't hold anyone back. She's become so much more then when she started out. I guess that's how we relate to each other. Heh, I guess in a twisted way we are family; I can see Nami as a sister.

So, as any good brother would, I promise I'll do my best to help save her.

Because I can tell this time, saving her will be one of our greatest challenges.

Sanji: 

I meant what I said to Luffy, during our last few minutes in Cocoyashi Village. I told him that I would lose ninety-eight point seventy-two percent of my reason for being on this boat without Nami-san. In a way, that has stayed true. I always make sure Nami-san has the best of the best treatment, giving her all my specialities and care. I do enjoy having the others around and I know that how we all separate in the end will be hard, but Nami-san just has a certain allure to her. She's just…oh, so special to me. I treat like…my…well, I don't really know how to describe it.

Truly, I am infatuation with her. That I am sure of. And because of this, I will always care for her deep in my heart. She was definitely half my reason for joining up on this tub of a ship; the other half being to chase my dream. She is just so precious. I know that we will stay in touch after our goals are reached.

Sometimes though, I think I'm the only one who really thinks about it. I know Usopp plans on returning to…no, wait, didn't he say he planned on going to the Giants' island, Elbaf? Well, I'm sure he'll return to his hometown, since he seems to be devoted to proving himself for his father and a girl. Maybe he's smarter then I give him credit for. Chopper will go back to Dr. Kureha, since she was like a second parent to him. I'm not quite sure what Robin will do. It'd be wonderful if we stay in touch too!

With Zoro, no one can tell. What will he do when he achieves his dream? Obviously, the marimo will just train more and more so he can defend his title, but would he go back? And what about Luffy? Most likely, he'd wait or go find Ace and Shanks. They helped make him the pirate he is today, so if…sorry, when he gets One Piece, he'll want to rub it in their faces. I know I would. Me? I'll probably go back to the old geezer. I mean, I owe him so much for saving my life, and I'm sure he'd want a souvenir of the Great Blue. It's the right thing to do. I may be a man with the ladies, but I can be nice to _others_ sometimes too.

Now Nami-san, I honestly don't know. I do support her dream one hundred percent, no matter what, but honestly, how long will it take to achieve? Right now, all she's mapping out is the Grand Line. There's so much more to this world than that, though it seems to be everyone's focus nowadays. Luffy destroyed all her maps in Arlong Park, which she was glad for, but now has to create them all over again. Nami-san's dream is one that will take her whole life, I'm sure. And nothing can stop her. She's determined to fulfil her promise to Bellemère-san. She wouldn't be the Nami-san I know if she stops drawing maps. But how will she go about her dream? With us, she won't complete it. She's on her way, but once Luffy brings us to the end of the Grand Line, she'll move on. She'll keep going to realize her dream.

Basically, I don't know Nami-san's fate. I don't know anyone's, but I can kind of get a rough idea. I might go with her, but I know we won't all go with Nami-san to complete her dream. We should, especially Luffy. No, we all should, no one less then the other, because she stuck with all of us for ours. We ought to go with her, but I'm sure Usopp and Chopper are homesick. Robin probably just wants to have a calm remainder of life. Zoro's too selfish to come along, though Nami-san might remind him of his debt to give him motive. Oh, I can see the drama to follow that. Luffy would probably go for fun.

With me, I'd go just for her. But I don't know how long I would last. Nami-san has the will and drive to go all the way for her goal. I'm going just for her. My reason can't match up with hers, so I guess my fate's in her hands. Then hers shall be in mine. Because she can't complete her dream if she's been kidnapped. Even though she's betrayed us before, I always forgive her. This time, she didn't betray, she was stolen, taken against her free will. I swore after Cocoyashi, the night we left, that nothing would take her free will away again. I swore myself to that commitment. So, I'll save her.

Even if we are near the end, even if in the end we all depart and die apart, I'll save her and enjoy the time we have now. It's all I can do.

Chopper: 

Oh, Nami. I hope she's okay. I'm so worried about her right now. What Usopp said really got to me. Sanji told me when we got back, while we staring out at the sun. He laughed out suddenly and asked Usopp if he thought he had the nerve to go against someone who's so big and scary. Usopp started freaking out and Luffy made fun of him, so they got into a little squabble. Sanji found this amusing, so I asked him what he was talking about. The way he told the story, and the way he said Usopp's line, "Because of what he left behind", I was shaken.

Being one of the few who went in and out of that town the most, everything came rushing into my head and I got a deep understanding of what Usopp was thinking. He was completely right, and I knew Sanji knew it too. Zoro obviously agreed because I saw the dark look on his face when Sanji refreshed his memory. Both of them act macho, but I'm sure even they have feelings like any other human. I'm only half, and I show more emotion then both of them! …Well, maybe not Sanji and all his 'Love Cook'-ness, but I definitely show more then Zoro.

However the look on his face just then, when Sanji's version of Usopp's quote ended, his eyes held a glint I only caught from the corner of my eye and by the time I looked over, it was gone. I can tell; something's stirring in Zoro. Something is really bothering him, and because he doesn't know it himself, it's bugging him a lot. So, not to be rude, but I've been kind of avoiding him. I even sat with Goran on the couch for dinner that night. I feel bad, but I don't know how to handle an 'emotionally confused Zoro'. I wish I had a medicine to cure his heart troubles, but I don't think I could even make one. I don't think even Dr. Kureha could make one. Not even Dr. Hiruluk! Emotions have no cure, because they come with the human package.

Sometimes, these human emotions even make me wish I hadn't eaten that Devil's Fruit, so I wouldn't feel them. But if I hadn't, I wouldn't have even met Dr. Hiruluk, which is something I'll always treasure, or Dr. Kureha or even Luffy and the gang. Even if these journeys and meetings do poke at my heart, I am getting stronger. And I have my nakama to thank for that. Each one of them helps me get through my troubles and I thank them so much for that. And for accepting me. Especially Luffy and Nami. Luffy was the one who invited me into the crew, but I think 'cause Nami's a girl, she was more sensitive towards me and treated me like a younger brother, maybe her own child. She made me more sure about being apart of this crew when it seemed like joining was the dumbest move I'd ever made.

Even though she wears stinky perfume and scares me sometimes, she really does mean a lot to each of us, I know. Maybe that's what's bugging Zoro then? Maybe he doesn't realize or really understand why Nami matters to him and that's why he's so pissed off. It could be. When I first joined, they seemed kind of close. And I have seen a small glare or two come from him when Sanji's around. But when Usopp told me about Nami's past, and what Zoro did in Arlong Park, it sounded like their relationship, whatever kind it is, just went back and forth. And she does use him. But somehow, I see a spark in her like in no other and I think the others do too. Zoro even admitted to admiring it once.

I'm not sure how long this trip will take. Like Goran said, it depends. But whatever the situation, I'm gonna save Nami. I want to, because she's important to all of us. Even Zoro.

Robin: 

It's not really surprising Navigator-san is gone again. You can tell by her personality that she can be quick to change her mind, as if she is in the week before her monthly visitor all year around. She can be moody, but I think it just has to do with being very in tune with her emotions. You can normally tell what Nami is feeling deep inside in her eyes. Sometimes through body language too. But when she wants to hide it, she's harder to decipher then the Poneglyphs, I'm sure. She is still a teen, so I guess it's understandable. Though so are Captain-san and Long nose-kun and I doubt either of them will hit maturity soon.

She is a sweet girl though, when she wants to be. She seems to enjoy my presence, more so then most others, and really makes me happy. It's kind of funny to see her face when she gets grossed out by some of the things I say. She definitely is one of those few girls, maybe even few humans, who are blessed with both brains and beauty. She isn't the most stunning girl in the world, but she surely does have a pretty face. Plus I'm sure all that running is what keeps her in shape. She is quite fast for her size.

Sometimes, since I'm the last one to join the crew and they've all obviously been together longer, and maybe it also has to do with my personality, I think that I should just let them have their fun. I try to just observe at points to maybe relate if the situation ever arose again. Yet she always interacts with me even if I can't. Not just her, but since she's a girl, it's easier this way. Even though Luffy and Sanji were the ones to accept me at first, and she even threatened to be the one to kick me off if I ever did something to disturb them, she's the one I feel closest to. I feel like I'm younger around her. She acts like we're having a slumber party sometimes at night and I am so glad to have her around.

Smiling, I realize she isn't just on this boat for being our Navigator-san. She's here because she belongs here. I feel as if…Nami is part of the reason why I belong here. She is the first person in so long to actual have physical contact with me. And when she does hug me on random somewhat rare occasions, I can feel what she's feeling and I know it's not a fake or hollow hug. She needs to be here or…it's not the place it usually is. We can't be whole if one of our nakama is gone.

Zoro: 

Everyone's feeling it, I know it. Everyone's worried and nervous, feeling like something big is about to happen. Of course I feel it; I can sense it so perfectly. But when I have this strange strong…thing inside I don't understand, with the dread of reaching this island _and_ being able to sense their moods, it doesn't help ease me. They're all worried because of what happened to that Hoshou place. I am too. It sounds weird, but that was just a disgusting mess. When I kill, I leave a few slashes on the body. Never have I tried to kill someone by decapitating them or ripping them open. A true swordsman can finish and win the fight with a severe yet clean cut. A real man doesn't need to be so violent to win. It shows you as an egotistical maniac and no one approves of that.

I can't believe though what Sanji, Usopp and I talked about is bugging me. Usopp with his worry about what happened to the town, and Sanji saying my dream doesn't matter right now. It always matter! That's my drive in life, it keeps me going. But I know that right now isn't the time to be worrying about it. I wonder, if Mihawk appeared right now, would I stop to fight him? If I did, Sanji and Chopper would hate me forever. Usopp would be disgusted. Who knows what Robin would think. Luffy might disown me as his nakama. Am I even ready to face Mihawk now? I don't bother or like to question it but as I train and gain experience, so does he. No matter what, I will face him. But what if he appeared out of the blue right now?

I don't think I could. As much as I would like to see how strong I've gotten, I wouldn't fight him. Whether I would win or lose, in the end, I would be disgusted with myself. What if he showed up right now, I jumped off to fight him, for the sake of argument, lost and let Mihawk leave again? Luffy wouldn't wait for me; he'd still keep sailing to save Nami with no look back. If I lost, I'd be left there to die. Mihawk can't help me, I wouldn't accept it. They wouldn't have time to stop and watch. I do not doubt my skill, because even if I had won, the only difference is that I'd make it to land on my own. I would end up losing my friendships as the price. It doesn't seem all that worth it to me.

Besides, I know in this mess I'm in, I wouldn't be in my right mind to fight. Right now, with everyone's feelings crowding me and my own pissing me off, I'd be distracted and would most likely lose anyway. There is nothing else on my mind then saving Nami. I think this weird feeling has to do with her. It started when I thought she died with all those people in the town square. Panic was spreading inside me and I couldn't understand why. It bothered me, and I still don't know why. So I'm hoping that when we save Nami, this feeling will go away. Because maybe I'm just worried…No. About Nami? Our Nami? Nami the Straw Hat Crew's Navigator? I told her I don't trust her, and I still don't, so that's not what I'm worried about.

I'm worried…because…well, I guess of the fights we're all about to face. Obviously this guy will be a pain in the ass to face. And with Nami in his hold, we'll have to be more careful because we don't know where she is; we've never been there before! I've never even heard of this island. Nami's never mentioned it either. All these facts we don't know to help us with these fights and they probably know us! Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro, pirates with top of the rate bounties. Plus, we've got Robin with her seventy-nine million. I don't get why Sanji wants one; does he really want someone to be after his head all the time?

If these pirates were such a force, wouldn't they have bounties? I mean, they seemed to really spook the civilians of Hoshou and their power _appeared_ to be powerful, but they could've used Nami's attack to help make the explosion with some…science stuff I don't get. So what to do?

Well, for one, get Nami back.

And for two, I guess just kick their ass.

Yeah, that'll make me feel better in no time at all.

In the kitchen…

After dinner, everyone had gone off to do their own thing. Zoro tried napping under the fading shade of the tangerine grove. Robin returned to reading her book. Usopp repaired and made attachments to his weapons. Chopper made Rumble Balls. Luffy sat in the Crow's Nest, looking out at sea. Once Sanji was finished cleaning up however, he found himself plagued with worry and fear. Many unhappy thoughts covered his mind, overwhelming his heart. Trying to distract himself, he shook his head and turned to face the Galley table.

"Robin-chan?"

"Yes, Cook-san?" 

"Would you like some desert? I feel like making something sweet."

As if understanding completely, "That would be wonderful." Was her response with a smile.

Sanji smiled in what looked to be relief and returned to the stove, knowing exactly what he wanted to make.

The injured 'kirikae-san' watched with crescent-open eyes. Appearing to be asleep, making no noise whatsoever, he observed the difference between the chef's and woman's actions. Not knowing them before hand of the event on the island, he couldn't really say they were acting different or strange, but stereotypically he could draw up an assumption. He regarded how Sanji moved at a bit more of a sluggish pace in comparison to the preparation of dinner. It was easy to conclude the man was worried about their navigator and trying to distract himself from the cold, pricking feeling.

The woman, on the other hand continued the same activity she had occupied herself since he arrived on the boat: read. She only stopped to eat, which didn't consist of much anyway. Goran sweat-dropped and sighed. All these people were so different in very many ways, and yet they somehow functioned together? Well, their crew was notorious nowadays so he assumed they found some way to get along. Figuring was some freakish miracle, he drifted off.

Not too long later after his dozing, Sanji called everyone into the Galley for desert. But what woke up kirikae-san were Luffy's squeals and the sound of a rubber slingshot blasting into the kitchen. The blast vibrated the walls enough to knock Goran off the couch. Chopper, who was the last one to enter the Galley, was the only one to attend to the man with injuries.

"Goran-san, are you alright?" asked the reindeer doctor with concern as he dragged his first aid kit over to the bench.

"…J-just a little…little shaken." He responded with swirls in his eyes. He tried to lift himself onto the bench, using one arm to act as a lever and the other to grip the cushions, but could only try for a second or two. For some reason unknown to the crew, he suddenly collapsed after his efforts. Everyone else in the space, including the ones who were already seated or already eating the extra meal, gave their attention to the scene now, somewhat concerned.

"Goran-san!" Chopper shouted frantically, and watched as Robin chanted the _Ocho Fleur _spell that could assist the man. Once he was returned to his resting bed, Chopper had a stethoscope on him, checking his condition. But a gruff hand rested over his hooves.

"No, I'm fine. It's just my weak back." He tried to assure everyone with a soothing grin, but his cracking tone proved his lie.

"Are you sure, kirikae-san?" Robin called over as she returned her tea cup to its plate.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll…be good in a bit. No need to worry."

"You know," Robin now stood up and walked over to the man, "talking with us is not strenuous. You don't need to worry about burdening us with your presence right now. Please, tell us, why does your back hurt?"

Goran looked up at the woman who was smiling down at him and lost his mind. He had no control over the next handful of words that were to escape from his lips, "It's an only injury I acquired a few years ago."

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Robin looked satisfied.

'_I **hate** when she does that!_' Zoro thought grimly.

"Oh! Y-you…how did you do that?" the man was startled.

"That's just Robin-chwan's charm!" Sanji cheered happily, 'Love Cook' eyes activated. No one said anything, but they were al shocked by the act, not expecting Sanji to act cheery at all until their retrieval of Nami. It was as if a trigger had been switched, allowing a small wave of calm to wash over them for the time being.

"How did you acquire the injury?" Robin asked in her usual tone, no longer feeling the need to use trickery to find the answers.

"O-oh…i-it happened back on Hoshou Island. I was helping a neighbor fix his roof and feel onto his stone wa--"

"He's lying." Luffy was able to communicate with a full mouth of cake. Everyone looked over at him, shocked and confused.

"How would you know, Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"Tell me, Goran. Where did your neighbor live?" Luffy asked as he swallowed his bite.

"He lived in the house right beside the spot where you three found me."

"He's still lying!" the captain shouted, and charged at his next victim; four chocolate cupcakes.

"How the hell would you know that?" Zoro grumbled, becoming irritated with the insinuation.

"Because, I heard him on the island. He said something about the disaster brought to those poor people. If he lived there, wouldn't he have said 'his people' or something that included him?"

A light went off in every crew member's head and all eyes were on the man in question. The stares were getting to him, and he found himself crack when he felt a drip of sweat roll down his cheek. Gulping with quite a bit of force and choking on yet another sigh, he caved.

"Alright, you've caught me. Your captain's right, I did lie."

'_Perfect replacement for Nami, I'd say._' Zoro felt himself wanting to say, but couldn't get it to come out.

"Why though?" Usopp wondered aloud.

"Because…the real reason…I'm ashamed of."

"Story time, everyone!" Luffy yelped, crumbs flying in every which way.

In less then ten seconds, everyone had found themselves comfortable positions for the next who-knows-how-long while. Blown away again, it took Goran a couple moments to regain composure and speak.

"I-I don't think…it'd be better if I--"

"STORY TIME!" Luffy exclaimed, shooting a fist into the air.

"Yeah! Story! STORY!" Usopp and Chopper agreed in song.

"…Are you sure? It could be too much."

"Hey, there are no secrets on this boat." Sanji encouraged.

"…All righty then, you asked for it… Okay…I, Goran Henkou, am the weapons chief in the Bachiatari Crew, the crew of the beast who kidnapped your navigator."

No sound was heard but the wind whistling against the doorframe. Everyone was in shock from the news, and their faces proved it. Nothing was said for what they all assumed to be an eternity. Robin's face even showed her concern for the situation. Zoro was the first one to return to earth, but with a heart and veins filled with rage.

"So, you knew?" he bellowed, snapping everyone out of their trance, "You knew what he planned to do and you…you lowlife, bastard!"

Sadly, no matter what they thought, no one could defend Goran at the moment. They had to agree.

"I honestly had no involvement with what he did."

"Yeah RIGHT! Do you honestly think we're gonna believe that? You're part of his crew! No matter what, you were there to help him! How can you expect us to just smile and accept you now? We should throw you o--"

"Then why were you with him?" Luffy asked, lining up with his two other 'fun-buds' right in front of the story teller.

"LUFFY!" Zoro raised his voice even more, "HOW CAN YOU JUST--"

"Listen to him first, then give your opinion."

The swordsman said nothing, just relaxed his facial features and closed his eyes, shrinking down further into his corner.

"So, why?" Luffy repeated.

"Well, this is gonna take me down memory lane… All right, get ready for a bit of a teaser. I used to live on a small island in the North Blue. You've probably never heard of it because it was destroyed about three and a half years ago. The whole thing was burnt dry, and the sight was a lot worse then what happened back there."

"Whoa…are you saying your captain was the one who burnt it?" asked the marksman.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"So you escaped and he caught you, and then made you join up with his crew?"

"Hey, can I tell my life story?"

"Oh, sorry."

!! _Flashback…_ !!

"Wow, Goran! Thanks so much for this. I really owe you for all your hard work."

"Oh, no, it's no problem Ari-san. It's my pleasure. Besides, it was either I fix it or let you drown in the next rainstorm. Oh, I just wouldn't be able to live without your sweet rolls!" he really had tears in his eyes.

"Ha ha, oh Goran, you're so precious! I don't know what this town would do without you."

"They'd do nothing, of course! After all, who's the one who basically built this place from the ground up? Heh, there's no better blacksmith than me! Mwa ha ha ha!"

"…O-okay then…"

"I'm just kidding, Ari-san. I'm glad you're happy with my work!" his smile proved to be genuine and heart felt, which eased Ari, his elderly neighbor.

"Of course! I'm sorry though, I've haven't been making a lot of money recently because I've been helping Gatai. He's been down with a heart complication for the past month and hasn't been able to gather any ingredients for my recipes. I was thinking we could come up with a payment system--"

"Hey, you got a sweet roll on you right now? I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'd like a snack please."

"Oh no!" Ari scolded and pointed accusingly, "You're just going to take that sweet roll and not expect any pay! I've been cheating you of business for too long now. How can I hope for happiness in your life if I'm the one causing you trouble?"

"Oww, I feel faint! Ari-san…please…the sweet…roll…" He started to collapse from his 'hunger dizzy spell'.

"Nice try, Goran." Ari didn't buy it.

"No, please! I…need…your sweet rolls…to sur-…vive…"

"Oh…oh alright! But this is the last time, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" and he saluted.

!! _Pause _!!

"You're really quite the character, aren't you?" Zoro mumbled from his corner.

"Well, I used to be. A lot of people told me I should join the entertainment field. I even wrote short stories and drew on my spare time."

"You seem to be a talented guy." Sanji piped up as he took a drag.

"Like I said, I used to be. There's not a lot to do on the Bachiatari ship."

"So how did you get there? What happened?" Chopper suddenly spoke, snapping out of the trace Goran's tale held over him.

!! _Return _!!

As he took his finally bite of the sweet roll he earned, Goran let a satisfied sigh escape from his lips, a few bits of food leaving as well. He walked peacefully back to his shop, completely unnerved. Living on Honba Island was the most relaxing lifestyle for anyone on earth. Friendly people, a secure town he built with his own hand-made tools and designs, and a love.

"Eh, I guess this little setback will make me work harder for another month. Aw man, when am I gonna get that--"

"Goran-kun!"

His head snapped around almost too quickly, a gigantic smile plastered on his face. His eyes were wide with happiness and his heart raced.

"Hi Heru'-chan!"

!! _Pause_ !!

"How wonderful! A love story at heart!" Sanji gave his approval with his hands clasped together and heart-y eyes, "This is getting more interesting now."

"You think?" Goran asked emotionlessly.

"Well, I mean, love makes the world go 'round." Sanji sounded like a child trying to state a question, ignoring Zoro's snort.

"Then I guess I'm out of retrograde."

!! _Return_ !!

Her light blue-silver hair swirled in the air behind her as she ran into his arms. Once in reach, she jumped at him and laced her legs around his waist. They spun around twice before Goran offered her a greeting.

"Hello, dear." He whispered to her gently.

"Hi there. Where were you just now? I stopped by the shop to see you but the old man told me you were out on business."

"I was fixing up Ari-san's house. She had a giant leak coming up through the floor." He explained as he put her down, not releasing her from his arms though.

"Aw, poor Ari-san. I should stop by later with something for Gatai-san. She's working so hard for him, she's so worried. I'm sure my pops has something in his storage." She thought aloud with a mischievous smirk slowly creeping over her features.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? What if you accidentally give him snake poison antidote or something?" Goran asked with a sweat drop.

"We don't carry that! There aren't any snacks on Honba! I've been studying under my dad for a few years now, I know what's what!" And with her point thrown across, she stuck her tongue out at him and 'hmph'-ed.

"Okay, I believe you. Just be sure to show off your guessing skill to your dad after you rummage through his cures." He dodged a fist to the head as he laughed at her exasperated expression.

"You're a meanie!"

"Hey, it's your own fault for getting involved with me. You agreed to my dumb way of asking you out."

"Yeah, you're right. It was cheesy." This time when she stuck out her tongue, she winked too.

Both laughed, truly enjoying the moment, as they continued their walk to the Blacksmith's shop. Goran looked down at the girl in his arms and extended his grin. That seemed to be all he would do in her presence; smile, laugh and be happy. She made him feel completely…complete. As kind as he tried to be to Ari, he felt himself acting greedy, wanting the money he worked for from the old woman.

'_Just two more paychecks now. Two more and I can buy Heru's engagement ring._'

**That night, on their date…**

The couple sat under the moon, huddled close together, on Herutsu's roof. The light breeze tickled against their skin, causing goose bumps to rise. He felt her long hair flap against his back, almost like a jacket over his muscle shirt from work.

"Hey Heru-chan," he asked in a tone only a notch higher then a whisper.

"Yeah?" she answered sleepily.

"I was wondering…when do you think…I mean, you know, I--"

"Since when do you stutter?" she looked up with a sly gaze. He poked her in the forehead.

"Let me speak woman! …I just wanted to know what you think about…uh, abou--"

"Look Goran! A shooting star!"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"But it's a shooting star!" she whined.

"Let me say what I wanna say, then enjoy the little gas balls in the sky!"

"Oh…fine."

"As I was trying to say…what do you think about…responsibilities?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you know, like working for your dad, your obligation to me…marriage."

"Goran…?"

"I'm just asking, you know, like…um…how to say this?"

"I think we're old enough to get married."

"Really? I-I mean, huh?"

"Well, we're seventeen turning eighteen. We're really past our prime."

"Well, maybe you are…"

"Shut up!"

"Heh, I'm kidding."

"So did you get the answer you wanted?"

"Yea—hey! You shut up!"

"Ha ha!"

'_So, it's a good idea…_' And he brought her even closer for a kiss.

**The next day…**

"Hey Boss! I'm packing up for today!"

"All right, Goran! Come get your pay check tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!" Goran bowed to his 'sensei' as he walked out the shop entrance and headed down the road, home. The pupil left behind sighed happily with a dreamy look in his eyes. '_One day,_' he thought while placing his tools in their keep '_that'll be me; head of this shop, leaving work at around six thirty and walking home to my darling wife and kids. A boy and a girl…and a dog! Like a hunting dog. Um, how bout one of those…uh, well those big chubby dogs with the good hunting noses? Yeah, then I can bring home the meat each weekend for Heru-chan to fry up. Man, I'm so old-fashioned! …Eww!_' As he locked up his toolbox, two hands wrapped around his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Santa?"

"Were you good this year young man?" the voice deepened with giggles.

"Of course I was! But this one girl, Herutsu, has been such a troublemaker."

"Oh really? Then maybe I won't give you a birthday present tomorrow."

"NO no! I'm a good boy!" He whirled around and trapped her in a crushing hug, sending them both back onto the tool bench, his body over hers. He looked down at her, deep into her jade-green eyes. She had such a pale complexion in comparison to anyone he had ever seen, but it just made her glow more so than any star. He was captivated by her beauty, lost in his amazement.

"What is it?" she asked softly, moments after the silence he created with his own stare.

"Nothing…you're just…just so beautiful."

"Really?" she sounded shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Woman, do you not own a mirror?"

"Of course I do," she sounded full of herself, but then returned to her soft composure, "but it's nice to hear someone else say that. I can say that all I want and it doesn't convince me in the least."

"Well, I--" Goran stopped when he hurried a commotion arising outside the shop. Then he heard a canon ball fire off and land not far enough away. "Goran!" Herutsu was in alarm, gripping onto his forearms and pushing him up, shaking.

"I'm not sure what that was. It sounded like…a--"

People were screaming in shrill voices and another canon ball landed. Knowing the only kind of freaks to fire any sort of ammunition at innocent people, Goran cured under his breath, making sure she didn't hear, "Damn, fucking pirates!"

"Goran-kun!" Herutsu's voice climbed in volume.

"Something's wrong," his eyes were now filled with the light of the flames that he caught sight of through the shop window, "Come on! We gotta get out of here!"

Goran grabbed onto the frozen woman's hand a tried to pull her up to follow him. She had no will to do so and fell to the floor.

"Heru!" he ignored the honorific and shouted at her in frantic anger. Yet, as if such a dishonor never reached her ears, she stayed glued to the floor. So he shouted her name even louder, grabbing her attention now.

"My dad's out there, Goran! I…I gotta go save him! He can't—" she tried to race for the door. He didn't let go of her hand, only spun her around.

"Are you crazy?"

"My dad will die if I don't save him, Goran!" her screech scolded his ears, "You know he can't move fast enough with his leg the way it is! I need to go save him **now**!"

"He may already be dead!" Shock and fear swept over her face faster the raising flames eroding his shop's walls, "We don't know what's going on out there! We know we heard two canons; one could've landed on your house!"

"No…You don't know that!" she fought his grip vibrantly.

"Neither do you!"

"I can at least try!"

"You'll die if you go out there!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"What am I suppose to do then?" That made her stop, so he went on, "What about me?"

She stayed standing there for a few moments, face cast down, and then lifted her eyes to meet his. With tears, it was as if her eyes were saying, "What about you?" Although it hurt, he ignored her intimidating stare, knowing it wasn't intentional, and pulled her toward his storage closet. "Come on now."

"B-but…we could die here, too."

"Look, we can only hope we're facing the average every-day shit-head pirate and hide! They won't think to check the storage if…" Arriving at the door, he ripped t open and knocked out all it contents, throwing them harshly, his prized creations, into a pile over toward the main entrance. He kept one in his hand though, just in case, "…ugh, if all the weapons are already out of the closet."

"You think they'll fall for that? And those are all your top-notch products!"

"I said I'm hoping they're the regular shit-heads." He pointed out in a dead tone while trying to gently stuff her in the cabinet, formulating an arrangement in his head as to how it could work for both of them to fit in and yet make the closet appear empty.

"What if there not?" She smacked him up side the head, trying to knock some sense into him while he was about to close one of the two doors, the one covering them, to make half the closet exposed and look empty. But just at that moment, who should appear but a handful of the people they were trying to avoid. Five pirates were staring Goran down after kicking down his door, all their eyes illuminated in the reddish light as if they had no pupils.

To his surprise, Goran froze, his eyes looking over his shoulder while trying to sneak into the hideout, not even blinking. He was so stunned; he didn't notice when the men had formulated into the space and began to examine his master's and his own creations, hanging on the wall and in the pile. He could hear Herutsu's teeth shattering and shallow long breaths behind him, the only way he would've remembered her presence. He knew why she was scared; she'd lost her mother to pirates when she was younger. When they were living on another island, only her and her father escaped. Goran always felt Heru hid herself from him, living in fake happiness because she really wasn't happy without her mom. He assumed that was part of his own fear right then.

Suddenly, Heru squeezed his arm, nails digging into his skin, but he didn't find that as motive enough to move until blood started to leak out. In her eyes, he saw pure and utter fear; she was petrified, no doubt. But he also saw something else there, mingling with her fright…was it hope? Anxiousness? It looked like a combination of both…but why? Trying to study her face to get a deeper meaning, they looked at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time, more so then one should when pirates are behind your back.

"Is this the place?" the deep voice startled Goran and made him whip around completely. By now, smoke was leaking into his shop in too large an amount to measure. The grey fog blocked his sight, so the owner of the voice he heard could not be identified. All he could make out was the sound of rough sandal-like material scratching against the floor, "I hear there's an amazing blacksmith in this shop."

"Wuh--" Before Goran could say anymore, an overwhelming force pushed him forward, sending him flying across the little space between him and the approaching man. As soon as he landed, face first, after wiping his eyes, the blacksmith in question turned around to see the love of his life with stupor all across his face.

"Heru…?"

"You want him, take him!" Those words cut his heart, giving him no reason to be concerned about her tears and cut-up voice, "Just leave! And never come back!"

Too many emotions filled his being then, not allowing him to move until one could overpower the others and burst out of his shell of a being. But he didn't get a chance to express anything as his collar was gripped by a very bony yet thick hand and he was lifted off the floor.

"Thank you, young lady." The man said with a laugh stalking his words, then tossed Goran with great strength toward the door. All the pirates who had entered first moved out of the way as he smacked into a rock hard wall near the door. But before he fell, two arms, as hard as the wall, caught his with no attempt of acting gentle. It was then he realized he didn't hit a wall, he hit a man! Looking up, he almost caught a sight of the man who held him before he was blasted in the back of the head and was knocked out.

!! _End of Flashback…_ !!

"When I woke up, the boat had already set sail and was heading toward the West Blue. And that's my story basically."

Again, the crew had gone silent from Goran's words. No one knew how to comment on such a tale, especially by someone they had just met who they forced into telling their life story and kept interrupting and assuming things about. Zoro for one could say nothing but 'sorry' for accusing the man of being a bastard. But even he did not know how or where to begin.

"So…that still doesn't explain how you got the wound on your back." Luffy stated, his confusion being the key to ending the silence.

"Oh yeah. Well one time, I tried to make a trick weapon against Boss to kill him. You all know what that is, right?"

Everyone looked at Usopp, making him shiver, "Yeah."

"He only uses weapons when he goes up against an opponent or he…feels he's too weak. So when he went up against one of the Seven Warlords, I think it was Jimbei, a long while ago, I tried to blow him up with a weird model I made. It didn't work; I think it was because it was my first model and since I stayed in the lowest level of the boat so I couldn't test it. As punishment for my crime, I was beaten by his first-mate, Akar, and my back was completely shot ever since. I am forced to forever stay in the bottom level now so if the boat ever sinks, I won't be saved."

"Aww…" Chopper whined as quietly as he could, but everyone heard it in the sinking silence-to-be.

"…B-but did you ever see your home again?" Usopp asked, though he figured he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I did actually," everyone gasped, not expecting that, "As an anniversary for being apart of the crew for a year, they took me home. But there was nothing really left to show. The island was completely totaled. Anyone who did survive had fled to nearby islands and deserted it. After all the work I put into that place, for a happy life and for Heru, no one could've tried to fix it? A year later, a _whole_ year, and no one did anything! It was what Boss did to make me stay."

"So, you never saw _her_ again?" This time, Sanji said the word with an insulting tone, taking his last drag of the same cigar from the beginning of story time.

"No. Apparently, she's dead. I don't know, and I don't know if I really care. I mean, she abandoned me so easily. I always wondered, what would marriage have been like? What would have happened if, in some twisted way, they burnt down the village just to ask me to make them weapons and let me stay? What would she have done when we were still alive after they left, after she pushed me at Boss' feet?"

"Hey," Luffy whispered to Usopp and Chopper, "We should have anniversaries too."

"Shut up!" Usopp and Chopper hit him in the head, not believing he could say that at such a time.

"Hey," Zoro grabbed everyone's attention, except Robin's, who had returned to her book, "If this guy's dumb enough to plunder people like that and steal civilians and think he can take on a warlord, how come we've never heard of him before?"

"Well, there's a deeper meaning behind that. It's because…well, obviously a crew like that is wanted by the Navy. But…it has to do with a condition, something that enables Boss and Akar to have an actual photo taken."

"They're camera shy?"

"Un-photogenic?"

"Heh, I wish. Let's just say…Akar has a deformity about him and…well, I guess you can say Boss does too, but he wasn't born that way like Akar was. Boss got his from a Devil's Fruit."

"Ooh, which one?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"I honestly don't know. I've only heard him and usually deal with Akar. He's the one who brings me my meals and tests my weapons to make sure they aren't harmful anymore."

"How can…?"

"He ate a Devil's Fruit too. I don't anything about it either, I'm afraid."

"Your story just keeps getting better and better!" The Merry Go captain seemed pleased with the challenge.

"Has he ever mentioned Nami?" Robin piped up then.

"Pardon?"

"Has your captain ever mentioned a girl named Nami, do you know?" Robin questioned again.

"Uh, well not exactly. Sometimes though I can hear him screaming something about a girl named Nami, yeah. Is that what you mean?"

"What kind of things?"

"You guys are full of questions. Well, he's angry when he yells he name, so obviously nothing good. But he's always blaming her for something. When he does scream, he normally says, 'Nami, this is all your fault, you damn bitch!'.

"But back to the Navy posters, it has to do with their pictures. How can you look for someone with no photo I.D.? Also, some of the crimes he's committed are really gruesome, is what I hear. Can't know much when you're below sea level. I heard from a man who was thrown into the space next to me once. He was only there for a day, but he told me a bit about what he knew since he was one of the Navy men who tried to bring Boss down. He said that because of his record and his inherited fear from his father, the Navy keeps him in their eye's view. Only a warlord is allowed to go after Boss, so regular Navy officials aren't suppose to go near him. That man's team was the only to team given permission. After that, the rule about the warlords was enforced."

"So, you've been with your Boss for three and a half years." Sanji stated his question.

"Yeah."

"Well, we can all assume Nami's business with Mr. Boss here has to relate to Arlong somehow, no matter what year this was in. She must've come in contact with this man about four to eight years ago, when she was just a child."

"So she stole from him and pissed him off," Zoro gave his deduction, "why's the jackass blaming her for his problems?"

"No, there's more to it then that," Goran coughed, "But I'm not sure. Boss won't let me out much."

"I know you call him boss because he's your captain, but since you're here you should call Luffy 'captain'. What's his real name anyway?"

With Nami…

"So Nami, how's your first day been?"

She said nothing in response. It was weird; it wasn't that she couldn't think of anything to say or she was afraid. Nami was just unable to say anything. No spell or magic condemned her from doing so, it was _him_. The beast that held her captive, or owned her, however you see it. She did not recognize him when she first saw him, that's what contributed to the uproar in town.

"Look, just because you're my prisoner doesn't mean I want you to be mute. You should at least try to enjoy these next ten years. You're getting better treatment then most of my men. Ha ha!"

"Now I know why it's so gloomy around here."

"I said you could talk, yes," he growled while he glared at her, "that doesn't mean you can be a smartass. I admire your spunk Nami, but I won't take that from you. You know that by now, don't you?" His hand on her cheek made her skin feel tainted. She felt as though evil was seeping into her pores and spreading through her insides, contaminating everything inside her. Her heart was already weakened within the first hour of being on the ship, maybe even the first ten minutes. But with each passing second she felt her soul leak out pinch by pinch.

"Capt'n!" a shout mixed in with a bang at the door interrupted their moment, "Capt'n!"

"What, Gosho?" he sounded irritated.

"I-I thought you'd like to know we're arriving, capt'n." The man revealed to be Gosho stuttered and tried to sound manly at the same time.

"Alright, I'm coming," Standing up, he walked toward the door, leaving Nami alone on the floor again, this time without injuries, "You better be making maps when I come back, my dear. And I want you to join me for dinner when we get in, okay? Be ready and in the dining hall before dusk. I'll have Akar come get you."

When the door shut behind the man and she heard his steps carry him away, Nami finally responded,

"Yes Zaigou, _you bastard_."

**Author's Notes:**

OMG!! This chapter took 4EVA 2 write, man! Phew, I'm FINALLY DUN! Yes, KUDOS! Okay, Translations and Review Responses now!

**Translations:**

**Herutsu:** heart. Many people may think its weird I named her this, but its what she was said to have. She also broke Goran's. She's a heart breaker! Ew, weirded pun!

**Ari and Gatai:** together, as 'arigatai', it means 'thankful'. Though we never see Gatai-san, we assume he's thankful for all of Goran's work!

**Honba:** home…that's it.

**-san: **honorific most commonly used at the end of a name to say 'Mr.', 'Ms.' Or 'Mrs.'

**-chan:** honorific normally used on children, more so seen with girls

**-kun: **honorific usually used when referring to males

And last but not least…

**Zaigou:** sin. He is a sin upon the Earth, because he is all that a sin is. How got that? Seriously, who guessed it right? ...No one!...(sigh) I figured…whoa! I just turned into Goran! Weird…it's like sighing is his thing…

Goran: Is that a problem?

Jiki: No, no, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying you sigh a lot.

Goran: Really?

Jiki: (sweat drop) …You didn't notice?

Goran: Hmm…I guess if I think about it, I do sigh a bit…

Jiki: A bit? Dude, you sigh like every freakin' sentence! I just left out that little detail after a while becuz it got annoying to type evrytime ur anme came up!

Goran: La-zy…

Jiki: Hey! You know, sighing is lazy act.

Goran: How so?

Jiki: bcuz its like ur trying to get rid of ur air all at once to so you don't have to exhale like a normal person!

Goran: …You just made that up, didn't you? It isn't even that good.

Jiki: SHUT U--

Whole Merry Go Crew: **BOTH OF U SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!**

Jiki: …O-okay…

Goran: Man, I'm with these guys for how long? (sigh)

Jiki: **ARG!**

**Review Response:**

**SkieLoon:** well, u'r kinda suppose to hate the bad guy! Thou I hope when I develop more on his character and his past, you won't hate him as much. I'd think you were heartless if you loved him, but I mean that maybe some, like 0.007 percent of your hate will diminish. Keep up to date on your hate percent ;D

**tea:** hmm…I can't reveal if he like(d/s) her or not (…yet XP) Read to find out! Hope u enjoyed the update!

**Daisuke's Water Jem:** lol, thx! I'm wrkin REALLY REALLY **REALLY **hard on this so I hope ppl will recognize dat and think its awsum 2!

**Sanji's Taste Tester:** …calm down, man! I-I don't know how I do it. I just love writing. Now u noe his name, u lazy bum who didn't try to figure it out! ;P

**_Next Chapter:_**

-Nami joins Zaigou for dinner

-the crew arrives on Honkyo island

-the Bachiatari crew assembles

-learn more about Zaigou and Akar's relationship and Devil's Fruit powers!

**R and R!**

Promise to update fasta! Hope u enjoyd!

Ja ne!

**O! p.s.:** dues any1 noe y Zoro charged at Nami in Arlong Park? Y'know, when she came up to them after Luffy wuz gonna kill Johnny for accusing Nami of killing Usopp. She said sum stuff and Zoro charged at her with his sword drawn…why? He trusted her enough to jump in a pool to save his life, but he duesn't trust her with Usopp's? …I DUNT GET IT!

**p.p.s** I NEVA shut up!

**p.p.p.s.** I dunt think ppl will find da story if I change da title or wunt recognize it, so on da documents, ull see "**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light**" but on fanfiction, it'll be called "**My Soul Duty**"

NOW Ja ne:D


	4. Meet the Rest of the Bachiatari Crew

_**One Piece: ** _

**Hell's Wrath in Heaven's Light**

"Well Nami, what do you think? You've never been here before, right? I conquered this place when I was just your age a few years ago. Been doing pretty good for myself, wouldn't you say, _Nami_?" the Bachiatari captain's voice was full of taunting and pride, as if it was his greatest achievement. He stood there on the shore, arms stretched open as if prepared to receive a bear hug from his castle, and laughing with pure twisted pleasure.

Nami had just been brought onto the island, courtesy of Akar. It had been assigned that his personal duty was to monitor the red head at all times, for the simple reason that Zaigou had said he would never trust her. With a thick, large hand holding onto her bicep, Nami flinched and gazed up to see what she was suppose to compliment. Lifting her eyes shakily, she began her examination.

The island itself was maybe a bit bigger then Hoshou, but definitely would have benefited the half-dead party to have this place instead. It was indeed a summer island, with its tropical trees and other plants lining just beyond the shore. One solid dirt pathway led up into the gigantic household at the top of the raised land. It wasn't so much a hill as it was a long, steep, up-side walk. The castle-like structure at the top was what would make anyone lose the feeling of paradise. It was built with what looked like tar; the walls pitch black with grey paint. The words, 'Bachiatari Honkyo' were written sloppily above what Nami assumed to be the main entrance. There were estimated to be about three floors alone, but there were only about three windows across the long area of the front wall. In the far left corner of the castle, there was a tower-like design, which was where Nami figured she'd be staying for the next how long again? At least that room had a window.

Suddenly, she was punched in the face with rough, sketchy knuckles and lost her balance, Akar's hand keeping her off the ground.

"Answer the captain when he addresses you!" She heard a smooth, deep voice demand of her. She spit out the rush of blood that had entered her mouth and looked up with hateful eyes at the man. He looked to be about twenty-five to about twenty-seven years old, with crow's feet and other unfortunate wrinkles around his face in a slight manor. His eyes were the perfect tone of brown to match his tanned skin and pushed back hair, which was down to about collar bone length. He wore a pair of glasses over his eyes and a necklace around his throat loosely, the pendant hiding under his shirt's material. His plain white top hung open for a few buttons, no sleeves on either side. His chest appeared muscular, but his arms with rather scrawny. His bodily appearance kind of reminder her of Usopp, but his tone, way of speech and outfit reminder her of Nico Robin. His black pants shuffled as he brought his sandal-wearing foot up to kick her due to no response.

"Damn it, I SAID--!"

"It's alright, Rosuto. Calm down," Zaigou called over, though made no attempt to come toward the scene, "She was probably just awe-stricken by my land, that's all. Let it go already."

"…That had better been it." Our favourite navigator heard him huff under his breath. Then for the first time, she heard Akar speak as he dropped his hold completely of her.

"Romu, Senmu," she heard the deepest voice she had ever heard say, "You take her to her room. I'm heading up with Zaigou."

"Yes, sir!" Two sneaky voices sounded off in unison and before Akar even took one step away, both her biceps were grabbed and she was being taken to her new quarters through a side entrance. With a loss of breath, her head flew up and turned to look at the two of them, first right then left to see who was holding her.

Even in the fading moonlight through the trees, it was incredibly obvious the two were twins. Both of them had pale, almost transparent skin. There jaws were very bony, as if there wasn't a single ounce of fat in their whole entire bodies. They both wore jester like clothes; long, loose white sleeved shirts, a mid-length vest over top with criss-cross ties, puffy shorts and big black shoes. There hair was bright blond and thin, wavy as it reached just above there eyebrows. Both wore it to the same side, too. Though even in the dark, Nami could see there one difference: their eyes. Not knowing which was which, the one on the right had blue eyes and the one on the left had green. They were a sparkling blue and green, but it was painfully obvious as to who was who now. To add to the legibility, 'Blue-Eyes Bob' had a scar over his eye, and 'Green-Eyes Jack' had a scar on his chin in her site of view.

"Master Zaigou seems to be toying with his new pet, wouldn't you say Senmu?" the one on her left gave it away, though his voice sounded sickeningly squeaky, like a rat, and sent shivers up her spine and back again.

"Aye, he does seem to be fond of her. Wonder if they've ever had a go?" Senmu's laugh accompanied his statement, his voice a tone higher then his brother, though barely noticeable. His voice gave Nami's body the same effect.

"Now, that'd be a laugh. In his condition, you think he'd ever get such a sexy skank like her?" Nami became alert then as she felt two of Romu's fingers graze the opening from the wipe over her left breast. She glared sideways at him and gave a small show of her fang. He seemed to notice and hackled with a frightening, echoing laugh.

"What's wrong? Don't like the name? Well, we call you what Captain calls you." Suddenly, his head spun around too fast for Nami's eyes to catch until he was facing her. She gasped soundly then, as she saw the full of his face; his left eye, unlike his right, was blue, the same blue as his brother. His eyes shined under the random showings of moonlight through the trees like a snake's. There was a scar over his left eye, too.

"Unlike you, we do what we can to please Captain. We would never disobey him. We don't need anymore shit then we've got to deal with, including you." Senmu pulled her chin with his index finger to face him, revealing his secret to her too. Again, he had a scar in the same place as his brother; on his chin. And his eyes were the exact same; left blue and right green. It was as if they were clones of each other! Even then, when they continued to hackle at her fear, they were impossible to decipher.

Nami's head was spinning. She was terrified, being brought to a tower at a speed faster then she'd ever seen Zoro run and these two twins, with their hypnotizing eyes were starting to pierce into her mind. She felt sick, she felt like passing out. Her missing blood was still being replaced and she felt the need to summon Chopper. She felt her mind bobbing, her heart strained from her emotions and her lungs wanting to explode. Through teary eyes, she could see the staggered motion her chest was making to match her breaths. Panicking for her condition, she stressed herself out and fainted, to the sound of the wretched two's laughter.

She awoke not that much later, but on a solid floor. As her eyes slowly opened, she subconsciously looked up to the moon. Sadly, it was full. Sighing, she grunted as she pushed herself up off the floor and made her way over to the window, holding her side. Apparently, neither of the two had grasped the concept of gentleness and had tossed her with no concern. Rubbing her rib cage with her lightest touch, she sat down and gazed out her window, enjoying her newest past time as much as she could. Looking out, she realized she couldn't see the front of the castle anymore. She was facing the North-West corner, she could tell. Figuring it was very late, her stomach grumbled in complaint. Nami placed a hand over to silence herself.

"Man, I'm hungry." She whispered to herself with her cracking voice.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so wait." She heard a voice from outside her door. She jumped up instantly and was on guard. It wasn't Romu, Senmu, Akar, or Rosuto, which she was both glad for and displeased with.

"Heh, you're still a spit-fire, aren't ya? You're ready to fight if I come in there right now and try to have my way with you, aren't ya?" It was then, by what he said it, that she recognized the person.

"I think it's obvious I don't like the current situation, Kikei."

"I guess not. But it's your own fault, you know. It's because of what you did that he's the way he is." She heard him trying to get to her, his voice mixing in with the jingle of the chain around his ankles that he loved to play with.

"I haven't seen him in five years! How could it be my fault? I don't even know what you're talking about! Shut up and leave me alone!" Nami took a seat beside her window, but glared over at the door, not trusting Kikei, even though she knew him more so then most others in the crew.

"Oo-hoo! You know how to rile me up, eh? You should learn to watch your tongue."

"…"

"Anyway, I'd obey Zaigou if I were you. He's been after you for all of those five years and now that you're in his grasps, he's not gonna let you go."

"Kikei, you're not allowed to use his name, rememb--"

"Don't tell me what to do, _miss_!" He hissed, the sound of his jacket ruffling let her know he had been sitting against her door and had sharply turned around, "Don't push me over the edge, _Miss **Skank**_, unle—"

"I'm not a—"

"**Do you want to die?**" Suddenly, it clicked. She remembered Kikei's 'special-ness', if you will, "_Zaigou's_ aware of how I am, you know. He already told me this is my test; to guard you. If you don't drive me over the edge, then I get a one-up in the crew. If you do, then I get a level down. Not much of a penalty. I can always earn it back, but you can't get back your life if I take it! So SHUT UP!"

With a swift kick and punch on the door, he felt he made his point. She heard him sigh heavily and drag his calloused hands through his untamed bluish-silver hair. He straightened his jacket twice with two tugs in the front, brushed off his pants and cleared his throat.

"Believe me miss, it's oh so temptin'. To go in here right now, licking your chest then ripping it open. I have no reason not to, except Zaigou likes pets. We even got a few more downstairs. But you should be able to understand the difference between them and you."

"…I-I don't."

"Ooh, I wouldn't let Zaigou hear you say tha—"

"That's _Captain_, to you, Kikei," someone from down the hall had now entered the scene, "Only low-class, stray burglar cats like Nami are allowed to use his first name like that. You should know better." And a slap echoed loudly, then five seconds later, a grunt.

"Grr, one day Itami, one day I'll use my s—"

"I'd watch your petty threats, or it could be the last thing you ever say. But luckily for you, I'm here to escort our new navigator to dinner." The way he had said her name and title made Nami feel filthy, just to have him refer to her made her feel like trash because of how he said it.

"Why aren't I doing it?" Kikei protested very loudly, yet Itami remained calm.

"Because giving you permission to be alone with her and have nothing separating you two is like throwing her into a pool of starved sharks. At least I have control."

"Shut up already! You bastard, thinking you're all that! I should—" Another slap, and a kick, blood splattering on the floor.

"You're such a waste. I don't know why Captain keeps you on this crew. Really, Akar his like his bodyguard, so what could your purpose be?"

"What—do you…mea—"

"But we won't get into that today, even though I know I have five seconds to spare. Nami," his voice boomed as he banged his fist twice on the door, "let's go. Captain's waiting."

Nami was on her feet in milliseconds, as if he possessed her with his call. She walked toward the door, even though she could feel no strength in her thighs. Her feet were moving on their own and her arms stretched out a bit to balance her. As she placed her hand on the knob, she heard a choking sound and a thud on the ground. She froze then, not knowing if it was safe to go outside. But Itami called to her again.

"Nami! I said let's go!"

Once again, she followed his command and swung the door open. She then beheld the sight of Kikei on the ground with a purple ink-like liquid pouring out of his mouth. It was as if he was having a seizure on the floor, but Itami's black leather boot kept him from getting up, his heel digging into the fallen man's hip. She heard him clear his throat and felt his fiery bistre-brown eyes. Without looking at him, she turned her body in his direction, but kept looking at Kikei's body on the floor. The indisposed member looked up at her with wide, straining eyes, scaring her spitless. Itami then grabbed her hand and pulled her along, the relief of the now absent boot made Kikei cough and gasp for air. Nami turned her head then and refused to look at the man guiding her. In turn, he dropped her head and kept walking, "This way."

Nami began to wonder then. How was it that these people were a crew, like a nakama, and they treated each other so horribly? Poisoning each other, lowering their esteem like that, hurting their feelings deliberately until you drive them to the point of rage. What was that? That wasn't a healthy environment, that's for sure. She was beginning to feel small already and she had only been with them for half a day now. Kikei and Itami must've been acquainted for a while because she had somewhat remembered his voice from her previous time with this crew. So how was it he could be so mean to a fellow member he's known for such a while? Was this how they showed off their power? Because she preferred the Straw Hats way so much better—…

'_No! I can't…I won't think about them! I have more important things to worry about right now! Those guys are the least of my_—'

_"**Impressive resolve you've got**." _

'_Z…Zoro? Is that…_'

_"**Oh, Nami-san!**" _

'_Sanji-kun?_'

_"**…Navigator-san.**"_

'_Robin?...Oh, oh no…_'

_"**Nami!**" _

'_Oh, Chopper…_'

_"**Don't w-worry, I'll be your f-friend…**" _

'_Heh, Usopp…please…just go…_'

_"**NAMI!**" _

_'Z-Zoro! Please, no…' _

_"**NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!**"_

"Hmm? Oh please Nami, you're not crying because you're dining with Captain, are you?" Itami's voice was faint to her ears; the cries of her old crew were disturbing her too much.

"No…" was her quiet reply, being able to talk over a sob without any indication. She just continued to walk behind the man, quietly as possible. When she heard the dinner hall door open, she quickly rubbed her tears away and looked up. She replaced her frown with an emotionless form and her eyes held a small spark, to show she was still in there.

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**

THIS CHAPTER HAD 2 BE CUT IN HALF BECAUSE IT WAS TOO BIG! CHPT. 5 IS WRITEN AND WILL BE UP SOONER!

I know! My updates are slower then usual! I'm sorry! I really am! You're support is still greatly appreciated!

This was the chapter where I introduced all of the Bachiatari's important members. So, these characters will be appearing in the next few chapters. LOOK OUT!

**Translations: **

**Romu & Senmu-** both their names mean service.

**Gosho-** afterlife

**Rosuto-** lost

**Kikei-** freak

**Itami-** pain

**Review Responses:**

**SkieLoon-** Ah, my faithful reviewer, hello:D Thanks for the compliments, it makes me happy! I'm sad to let you know, Zaigou's fight is classified information. For the time being, it is unknown who will fight Zaigou since we now just saw six new members in the crew, plus Akar. Since the twins obviously stick together, they'll fight together. I've got six eligible fight contestants and six ready nakama members. It evens out, so Zaigou's fight will be saved for last. But enjoy Zoro's ass-kicking of somebody else XD Thanks for reviewing!

**tea-** Thanks for answering my question. I see what you're saying, so maybe that's what Oda-sensei was thinking :) I hope so! Hope you like this chapter and review again!

**Great-** is dat really ur name?...if it is, kool:D Hope this chapter was a bit interesting too! I know it's not, but it was basically just an insider to the fighting people. The fights will be good, in my opinion anyway ;D Hope you enjoyed and review again!

**Next chapter:**

-the dinner

-more of the crew without Nami

-Goran reminds Zoro of their promise

-the crew lands on the island

Ja ne! R & R:D


	5. Crab's Stab and Remembrance

_**One Piece: **_

**Hell's Wrath in Heaven's Light**

**A/N:** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a very special best friend of mine, mandarinpeel', who's support suddenly out of the blue, inspired me to continue my ZoNa writing. All you readers owe her many thanks. Please check out her stories of ZoNa, especially "The 26th Time". And if you already have, please do so again! Her stories are always worth another read. Now, please enjoy. And manda-chan, I hope this chapter makes you love ZoNa even more, like how you made my ZoNa luv consume me all over again.

* * *

"Nami! Good timing. I was getting hungry and Gosho was just _leaving_!" Zaigou said through gritted teeth. Gosho placed an enormous crab in front of his captain before trying one more time. 

"B-But _sir_! I'm just saying that if Goran were to—"

"I told you he's gone now! We lost him back in Hoshou! Now deal with it and move on!" and with his fist slammed onto the table at the opposite side of Nami, Gosho knew the conversation was over. Dejectedly, he walked away with heavy feet and a heavy heart.

"So, Nami," Zaigou called from across the table, playing with his food by snapping off the legs and claws. Nami eyed him suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest. If he thought she was going to eat a species of crab she had never seen before, he must've been stupid, "How do you like your new room?"

"It's good for summer heat." Was all she said.

"Really? Then maybe I should move yo—oh, don't worry about the crab. It's not poisonous. I just can't eat it, you understand."

"Why? Allergic to shellfish?"

"Let's say it's a complication of the gift you left me…" He stated in a rough voice.

Finally, Nami understood.

"Oh…s-so when I…you…"

"That's why you didn't recognize me at first. Because I had simply _grown up_, is how I like to put it. I'll eat later, when Akar is guarding me. Being on the World Government's Black Ops list, you can never be too careful. But please, enjoy yourself. It's not poisonous, I promise you. I'll even let Akar have my meal if you don't believe me. Akar!" he called the man over without any consent from her, knowing it's what she would've wanted anyway.

Akar walked over to the table, smashed open one of the legs, and ate the meat inside in one big bite and swallow. Then, he returned to his position by the door. Nami noticed how his mechanical arm only shined dimly in the bright light brilliance.

"See? It's fine, so dig in already. I know you're hungry. I could hear your stomach growling from all the way down the…"

A loud drowning growl-like sound radiated off the walls.

Zaigou put his hand over his mouth to laugh, "Just eat already."

And so, even though she was still cautious, she reached for one of the crab legs and cracked it open. The leg opened too easily by her hands, she found out. She barely put in any effort into the action. And yet she could now clearly see the meat, it even was bulging out of the crack. Reminding herself Akar ate, she took a small piece, frightened by it's yellowish-green colour, and placed the bit in her mouth. After three chews, her eyes opened wide. She heard the man across the table chuckle at her expression, making her look at him with no emotion, just enjoyment of the food.

"See? This is my personal favourite dish. I decided to eat it tonight, been having a craving for it for a while now. And as I can see, you like it to?"

"MM-HMM!" she nodded her head and took another bite, this time one many sizes larger then her first. Her tongue was actually acting very energetic, quaking for more taste of the meat. It became very addicting to her. It surely had something to do with being beaten and the loss of energy she had, but those thoughts had left her mind. She was concentrated more so on her stomach's size and the delicious sensation that filled her mouth.

"Ha ha, I always loved that spunk! Eat up, we've got lots! Tonight is a night of celebration, after all. Our long lost navigator has returned, and a so-called friend." His voice's pitch lowered steadily through his lines. Still stuffing her face, cracking up the next crab leg, she looked up in regard to his words.

Placing an elbow on the table, resting his chin on his thumb, he looked deep into her eyes. With a muffled voice behind his hand, he asked her, "Do you like my latest look?"

Swallowing sharply, she answered after a gasp, "Well, I never got to see _you_ you all grown up, so I can't compare, but you were a cute kid," she smiled then continued, "I can say though I do like the latest face."

By the end of her comment, his eyes were hard and blank. She couldn't read them, so she continued eating, glaring down somewhat devilishly at her sibling crab leg victim.

Sitting in silence, him watching her eat, it didn't bother her. She didn't know how much longer she'd be allowed out of her room or the next time she'd get to eat. He didn't move, flinch, he did nothing as he stared across the table with his hard eyes. It was as if watching her was his only interest. Akar cleared his throat suddenly, then stomped his foot, which made Nami look over at him with meat sticking out of her mouth. The large man glared down at her, making her turn her body completely forward to avoid his eyes. It was then she searched Zaigou's eyes for his pupils, their line of view crashing together.

"So, I trust that your life since we last saw each other has improved, right? You must be free by now, to be able to come all the way out here and not try to escape."

Nami's jaw slowed its movements all the way to a stop. He examined her as she looked down at her meal she was almost finished in deep thought.

"I noticed your eyes were watery when you walked in. You wouldn't be crying if you were still being used by those bastards right? You'd be glad to be free of them, right? So I guess you found another crew. You completed your original goal and you got to live out your dream. You're making a map of the world with a new bunch of friends. Heh, how nice…"

"Zaigou…it's not like that. You know I—"

"What? You'd've come looking for me? Yeah right! Our crew was a mooch for ya, wasn't it? I should've known, after all, I was seventeen! I'm twenty-two now and I only realized it a couple years ago. But you…being thirteen, you still knew. I think you knew the whole time, right?"

His hatred stalked every word that came out of his mouth, towards himself and the girl who had currently turned attention to the claw-part of her meal. The small portion she held in her hands was dangling outside her mouth as she stared at the man. He was becoming even more agitated with her emotionless, uncaring stare, as if this whole situation, past the beating, was alright with her. That wasn't the Nami he remembered.

"THE WHOLE TIME, RIGHT?" he jumped up out of his chair then and had used his muscular gut to push the table forward, sending its edge into Nami's stomach. As she leaned over in pain, she found it very peculiar as to why Akar wasn't coughing or stomping his foot now. Coughing herself, after regaining her wind, she looked up at him and showed him a face of pure seriousness.

"I swear to you…Zaigou…I didn't…know, at the time!"

"BULL-SHIT YOU DIDN'T! I KNOW YOU'RE LIEING, YOU SKANK!...Grr, I don't have time to FUCK with you! We were supposed to have a _nice_ first-night dinner. Just…finish your meal and head off to your room. I trust you know the way. We'll try again tomorrow at lunch."

"What about brea—" His deep, hard glare told her to not even bother. Fearing for her safety any longer in the dining hall, she showed off how much physical strength she really had by snapping the claws open. Ignoring their even weirder shade then the leg's meat, the claws' meat was almost a purplish-green color, or its peculiar taste; she regarded how Zaigou dropped his head while she gobbled the remaining contents and took a long, quick gulp of her offered red wine. Just as she placed the glass down, fast, loud and echoing footsteps could be heard thundering down the hall.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" Rosuto was identified by his voice as the intruder of their dinner.

"Damn it, WHAT?" Zaigou answered with a bark.

"Captain, ther—may I come in?" he asked calmly, his eyes were seen through the small barred window of the door.

"NO! JUST SAY WHAT YOU'VE GOTTA SAY!" His booming voice shook Nami to her core, making her pulse increase.

"It would benefit you, _sir_, if I tell you in person, so no one unwanted hears."

Everyone turned to look at Nami then, even Akar's eyes could be seen through his iron mask glaring suspiciously at her, so the man was given the okay to enter. He approached his captain at a pace Nami would never dream of. She only watched, unable to hear, as Rosuto whispered into Zaigou's ear. It took the secret-bearer about six seconds to inform him of the news, and then he backed away. For a split second, Nami could've sworn she had seen worry on the man's face, then he was even more pissed off then before. He pushed Rosuto out of his way and ran toward the door, stopping one instant to address Akar.

"Akar! You guard her with your life, you got that?"

Akar nodded and raced with the two men out the exit to the hall. With an over-extended loud bang of the door, she was alone. Then, she heard at least two locks click in, meaning she was locked inside. Panic arose her suddenly. Why were they locking her up? Were they abandoning the island? Were they going off to battle? What if they never came back? How was she supposed to know what they were planning on doing with her? Suddenly, her room seemed very interesting.

Jumping up very quickly, she raced toward the door and raised a fist.

"H—"

"—inda ship was it?" she heard Zaigou ask through the door.

"It's definitely a pirate ship, with the weirdest logo I've ever seen. A smiling skull with a straw hat? Sending just Kikei on them would be a mercy too grateful…"

Nami froze, stunned beyond comprehension, and then suddenly feel to the floor. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as she dragged her hands up to her face. Her mouth hung open slightly with a strained gasp of hair floating over her lips, her eyes widened more so then usual, "…N-no," she mumbled under her breath, "N-no…i-it—it hasn't even been a full d-day…please guys, I…"

She really didn't know what to say…

_'**Nami! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!**'_…

Not a second later, she felt a surging pain her gut spread like wildfire, making her want to vomit.

!! On The Approaching Merry Go…!!  
  
After Goran's story, everyone had branched out around the boat. Robin needed some fresh air, so she went to read at her deck-table. Luffy spent his time moping in the Crow's Nest, waiting for an island to come into view. Usopp was fixing up his bag's load with more essentials for the journey he envisioned they'd be having in the rear hall. Chopper tried checking on Goran for the sixth time, but the injured man turned him away kindly, so he went off to make rumble balls with Usopp. Sanji had tried to rile up Zoro for another fight, but you could tell by his voice he really couldn't back it up right now. With no idea on what to do, he went down to the men's quarters to do who knows what. Zoro tried to nap outside, but he had no desire to. Besides, the other people on the deck were annoying him and below deck and above. He didn't have anything to do.

Sighing very heavily, he stretched and stood up. Robin saw this from the corner of her eye and flipped her page as she said, "You heard me."

"What?" he was in no mood for her.

"I know you heard what I told Cook-san on Hoshou Island. I think you care about that girl a lot more then what you're even willing to admit to."

'_Well, that was random._' "You're point?" Zoro inquired the reason behind this sudden pointless statement.

"I think out of all of us, you're suffering the most. I just thought you'd like to know the rest of us understand."

"Think whatever you guys want. I don't care." He shrugged and turned away from the weird twenty-eight year old to grab something cold to drink.

"We know, Swordsman-san, for three reasons. We saw how worried you were when you returned from trying to find Navigator-san, you clench your fist and bare your fangs when someone mentions Navigator-san now and you didn't deny me earlier when I said you car about her more then show."

"Grr, shut up!" he growled with newly discovered energy and stomped into the Galley for a beer.

Robin she smiled her smile, "It's kind of adorable, really."

Zoro trudged over to the fridge, whipped it open, gripped a beer, yanked it out, flicked off the top and slammed the fridge door, then gulped half of it down in less than three seconds. As he dropped the opening of the bottle from his lips, he heard a groan.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were in here." He admitted emotionlessly.

"Thanks for that…hey, mind grabbing me one too?"

"Should you be drinking if Chopper's got you on medication?"

"It's fine. All he does every time he comes in is change my bandages and offer more and more painkillers. Because he gave me too many, he told not to have anymore. Besides, a beer sounds too good to be true right now. I haven't had one in too long a while."

"Okay, then." He gave in and tossed the man one. He watched as Goran fiddled a bit with the cap then drank a giant swag. Deciding to be fair to the man, he asked him, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead. Everyone's been busy I guess, so no one's been in here but me all day. I think I freaked everyone out with my story."

"Nah, it's okay. Some of our members have ones just as bad or worse." He offered his own kind of consoling as he pulled up a chair beside the couch.

"It seems your captain likes taking on misfits."

"We're not all misfits. If you Sanji in a good mood, you'll see how many girls will sleep around him on any island. And Luffy really does bring people to him. Then there's Nami who…who loves to splurge and run around towns, making everyone pay attention to her. Those three alone are handfuls plus we've got four more."

"You seem to miss her a lot." Goran stated his speculation.

"No, it's not that. It's what that damn Robin said to me. Grr, she can piss me off!"

"What'd she say?"

"She said the same thing! But she had some stupid evidence to back it up."

"Well, it does look that way. No one else has said anything to you because I don't think they've noticed because they're too absorbed in their own little thing right now."

"There's nothing to notice!" Zoro shouted in protest.

"Alright then, if you say so. I'll believe you."

"…You don't, do you?"

"Not in the least."

"Arg, you're all pissing me off!"

"Look, I figure you've got some issue with the heavy atmosphere we're stuck with, right?"

Zoro said nothing, only growled. Goran sighed heavily. As he swirled his bottle around and looked inside he whispered to the first mate,

"Kid, just remember—"

"I'm not a kid!"

"—our promise."

Roronoa Zoro froze then and was taken aback a bit, her earrings dangling against his jaw. Kirikae gave him a stern look of seriousness, like if Zoro didn't answer correctly, he would be instantly killed. The ferocity of his stare made it impossible not to remember, as if that stare made the memory rise up in his head.

**_"Please save her. She was such…a nice girl…she tried…she did…" _**

He shook his hand then. "I promise I will."

"You promised me you'd save her. Now I don't care how you do, but you better. No offence, but I'd rather finish my business with pirates after this little escapade. Besides, I won't be important to any of you once you get her back, and that's fine with me. I'm sure everyone would be happier that way. So if she doesn't return to this ship in the next twenty-four hours, it'll be on your head."

'_Is this a navigator thing? Do all navigators abuse the first mates, or am I just damned?_'

"Well?"

"Yes sir." He said sarcastically.

"Good. Now, how are you guys going to infiltrate the Bachiatari Honkyo hold?"

"The what?"

"How're you planning on getting into Captain's house?" Goran asked with more sternness in his voice.

"…Uh…"

"You don't have a _plan_?!" Goran hollered.

"We normally just wing it."

"Well, try to wing it and he'll eat you up! Literally! …Oops…"

"WHAT?"

"N-nothing. Just come up with an idea on how to get in. I'll even help ya—"

"GUYS! I SEE IT! I SEE THE ISLAND!" Luffy's scream shook the ship to it's core, making all members toss their heads up and head out onto the deck. Zoro got up to leave, tossing a nod to Goran and race to the door. With one step out, Goran yelled,

"Kid, lying's a sin, you know."

"Shut up, old man."

"Ah! OLD?"

"See ya." Zoro slammed the door shut.

The crew assembled on the raised deck at the front of the Merry Go, with Luffy on the goat head. Once Zoro arrived, they all stood in their classic line.

"So, do we just rush in?" Sanji asked teasingly as he lit a cigarette.

"I think so." Zoro responded, as if completely forgetting his conversation with Goran.

"B-but Goran said it'll take a bit of work to get it when I asked him." Chopper informed.

"I think it would be wise to make a plan." Robin stated as she tossed a few strands of hair over her shoulder.

"We don't have time now!" Usopp yelled, standing completely straight with no shaking knees, giving everyone a bit more confidence.

"Well Captain?" They all questioned in unison.

He stood up then, the crew watching as he raised his hands beside his mouth and bellowed with all his strength,

"**NAMI! WE'RE HERE!**"

!-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------! 

All Nami scenes in these past two chapters were inspired by the song: "**Secret of Love – Bacera**". Also, a few upcoming chapters, including the anticipated fight between Zaigou and his Merry Go Crew opponent was inspired by "Brand New World", the One Piece opening six. And the major two moments between Zoro and Nami were inspired by "Free Will" for the first and "FAITH" for the second.

Please check out my ZoroxNami slideshow on youtube, by EarthAngelJiki

**Review Responses: **

**:-):** Yes, I am writing onward:D And if you saw the above author's note, you'll see that's all thanks to manadrinpeel' inspiring me. And of course, you fans keep me going! Hope you enjoyed and review! And as a little side note, I'm Ryoku's Jiki. I am Jiki, Ryoku is my love. It's not a problem or anything, I don't mean to sound rude, I'm just letting you for future references.

**tea:** Well, here's the next one for ya! As you can see, they're oh so close! Don't ya hate cliffhangers? Sorry! This was originally chapter four, you know. The second part anyway. And I understand, I'm anxious to write out the Nami and Zoro moments in this story that are so bright in my mind. Believe, you'll all LOVE them! Promise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!

**SkieLoon:** I'm sorry, I hate being patient too. But as a reader, I don't think it'd b any fun if you knew the answer now, right? Hope you'll at least try to wait for the answer a little bit longer. And yes, I think everyone's reaction to Nami's current state will be interesting. But, here's a bit of a teasing spoiler, when they all see here again, there'll be more going on with her then what's happening now. Wasn't she just throwing up because of pain her gut? There's more? sigh, I know, im hurting her, im sorry! Please, just enjoy and review!

**Great:** Heh, I found it funny how your penname is 'Great' and all you could say was that my chapter was great. Lol, play on words XD. Oh, I'm sorry you can picture Romu and Senmu so well. I bet it ain't pretty. For a little spoiler as a thanks as being a faithful reviewer, their past will be revealed when they fight Zoro! Yes, the two get a stab at our hottie. But there's more into the story for Zoro then just those two. Ooh…and it aint just romance. He, for once, gets more of his share of the fights. Hmm…hope you enjoyed and review:D

R & R, please!

What ever happened to Poison's Ivy? Hmm? And the others with this on their faves or alerts? I'm just curious...

Keep the ZoNa luv alive:)


	6. SquareOff! Part 1 and Nami's Ill?

**_One Piece: _**

**Hell's Wrath in Heaven's Light**

"It's strange…" Zoro grumbled under his breath while gripping the hilt of his sword with one hand.

"That there's no one here to greet us?" Sanji offered a finishing note to the sentence, taking one last drag on his current cigarette and stomping it out.

"Yeah…" the swordsman began to use his senses to search the area, not moving from his spot on the shoreline.

The other nakama had to agree. They had just landed on an island owned by a pirate crew who were so powerful, they were on the World Government's Black Ops list and only a Warlord was allowed to hunt them, yet there was no defence. No one was guarding the island's port, and there was no ship docked other than their own. The chilling night air breathed heavily as it swept by them then, as if to alert them not to let their guards fall in the slightest.

"So…what's the plan then?" Usopp asked to no one in particular as he used his bony fingers to brush his air off his face.

"Well," the captain began as he too a leap off the Merry Go and planted his feet in the sand, "We need to get Nami back."

"We know that much!" the three other males on land shouted angrily at such a statement.

Luffy examined the land, made an 'hmm' noise, and then looked up to his ship, "Robin!"

"Yes, captain-san?" she answered in her gentle, feminine voice.

"You stay here and watch over the dieing guy. The rest of us are going in."

"Alright, but what about doctor-san?" Robin tossed her head lightly downward to regard the little reindeer boy who had yet to depart. "Chopper? You coming?" Luffy asked, leaving the decision completely up to him.

Chopper looked shocked, then began to think very hard. He felt complied to help save Nami, but he thought it would be in Goran's best interests if he stayed to help him heal faster. Plus, he was also kind of scared. He wanted to help, he really did, but he didn't know what he could do to help. He didn't doubt his strength, he just wasn't sure. Suddenly, he felt a smooth hand cover his shoulder. He looked up to see Robin had knelt down beside him.

"Why not go? I can watch kirikae-san safely on my own. I'm sure Nami would glad to see you when you save her." Chopper was stunned to her an actual name escape her lips instead of the usual label. She gave him her most reassuring smile then, which made his heart flutter. It made me feel better about the situation at hand and gave him a bit more power over his indecision.

Nodding, he smiled back and jumped off the boat. Usopp caught him in his arms and placed him down quickly. All of the men turned up to Robin and nodded very seriously, then ran off toward the castle. Watching them leave made her smile genuinely, and chuckle in the slightest, "They're all so wonderful, aren't they?"

Clearing her throat, she turned around in a graceful spin and headed over to the galley, to check on kirikae-san, and maybe join him for a bit. Maybe even read a good book, since she had just finished yet another one on the way toward this Honkyo Island. Thinking she'd have only a few ten minutes before she heard the sounds of battle, she decided it was her duty to warn the injured man so he didn't succumb to a heart attack. Walking down the stairs, she had a vision of Nami hugging her, like she had only once before, so sincerely and heart-warming. She wanted to be out there, helping to retrieve the crew's original navigator, but she had been given orders to stay. It did show Luffy trusted her, which she was thankful for, but she began to feel restless as she waited through those ten minutes of silence. It became very eerie.

Just then, when she had taken only one step past the mast, she heard the sound of shoes clicking against the wooden surface of the deck. She froze then, her breath catching in her throat. She felt a presence behind her, but not approaching.

"Your crew has only been here for almost a minute and already you're causing trouble for Captain." The voice she heard reminded her of a manly version of a cross between her own and an angry Usopp. Her body made a quick flinch, but refused to show fear or worry. She slowly, ever so slowly, turned around to face the man as she listened to him continue on.

"I've met her, your ex-navigator. She isn't anything special, really. I even had to put her in line in the first minute we had met. I can see how you all relate, but Captain doesn't care what you all do. He has sworn to keep this red-head with him until his dieing day." Blue clashing with burnt, smothering brown upon contact over fallen sunglasses, Robin's voice caught in her throat. After a moment to absorb the situation, she took a stance and called out to him.

"Who are you?"

"It is rude to ask my name without first telling me yours." He answered in a bored tone while taking a step-a-second toward her with his weapon flipping in his fingers: an axe-staff.

"It's rude to appear on someone's property unannounced." Robin counter-attacked, retreating sluggishly from the man. She heard a chain fuss under his loose shirt as he laughed quietly to himself.

"Touché. Very well, I am Rosuto, the coast-guard of Honkyo Bachiatari. I am pleasured to make your acquaintance," And he bowed to her respectfully, only five steps away from her. Giving her a chance in a moment of silence, he looked up at her expectantly, then frowned, "And you?"

"…I am Nico Robin, pleased to meet you as well." She tried to appear natural, as if nothing was wrong with her, though she was quite uncomfortable in the situation. She gave a small bow with a petite forced smile.

"Nico Robin? Really? I've heard of you; you're the demon child the Navy had been hunting for quite some time. Pretty hefty bounty, I must say. If I weren't such a heavily-regarded criminal, I'd take you in."

"What makes you think you could?" she sounded playfully, now somewhat regaining her colour.

"I don't think; I know I could. Would, too, if not for my orders from Captain."

"Captain? You address him as Captain? Doesn't he have a name?" Robin questioned, adjusting to the atmosphere, but not letting him fool her.

"I show respect to Captain and never use his name. It keeps him safe as well, in case anyone is after him. Imagine what a foolish blunder it would be if, while in town, I referred to him by name aloud. Not that anyone could, but people would try to capture us and turn us in. It's amazing how money has such a strong influence on people."

"Or maybe fear."

"Yes, I agree, but I'm sure they wouldn't kill us, like they would want to. The Navy would pay them less if we were brought dead to their quarters. I bet all the money in the world that if anyone ever could catch us, they'd bring us in alive and beaten instead of slashed and dead."

"Well, one would want to be rewarded if one could catch such a notorious group of villains."

"Yes…oh, it's a shame. We're having such a nice chat, and I have to kill you. Captain ordered me to take out everyone of this crew, but I'm sure Itami and Kikei are restless. They definitely want a go at someone almost as famous as us in the dark alleys of every island. So, I let your merry band split up on purpose. Besides, I bet you'd be enough challenge for me all on your own." And with his concluding comment, he made his won battle stance. Spreading his legs apart, he gripped the staff's bottom strongly while the axe blade tipped over his shoulder, ready to swing. His eyes burned enough rile even Robin.

"But I repeat: what makes you think you could?" And Robin readied herself yet again.

"Heh, I guess we'll just have to find out!" His eyes wide and fierce, he charged toward the black-haired archaeologist.

* * *

The straight dirt path seemed even more suspicious to Sanji. Either these shit-heads were overly cocky, or they were being set up for a trap. Remembering many past experiences, Sanji figured it was half-n-half. Deciding it was up to him to come up with a plan, he pushed his brain rather hard to concoct any sort of idea. Not much later, it hit him and he smirked. 

"Wait guys!" Sanji called in what he tried to make as a quiet yell.

The others turned to him.

"Why don't we let Mari—I mean, Zoro lead us?" that confused and surprised everyone.

"Why me? You think we're gonna get shot from the front or something?" Zoro fumed, not trusting the horny chef.

"I just think that since your senses are the strongest, you'd be able to sense any traps before they spring. It's our safest bet that the Bachiatari are planning something, so we need an ace in the hole, and who better then Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji tried to sound serious, but even to his own ears he sounded fake.

Zoro's scowl only darkened, "I don't believe you."

"I like it!" Luffy declared, "Zoro, lead the way."

"Why are you listening to this guy?!" the swordsman complained, but soon enough complied and continued forward up the straight path.

Usopp and Chopper, at the back of the group, looked at each other puzzlingly then caught up with the blond. "Sanji," Chopper whispered, "do you honestly believe what you just said?"

"Hmm?...Of course."

"You have something else planned, don't you?" Usopp accused, "You know how bad his sense of direction is."

"Exactly. Just watch…" Sanji's eyes almost burned forward, waiting for his own sort of trap to activate. Usopp and Chopper followed his gaze; both also not surprised Luffy looked as if he forgot about Zoro's sense of direction 'condition'. Suddenly, Sanji whispered, "Look!"

In less then three steps, Zoro had already steered the rescue party to the left of the path, into the forest. Sanji just chuckled lightly at the completion of his idea. Zoro turned to glare at him darkly, making Sanji cough off his laugh. Then, once their guide turned away, Sanji tossed his head back, "See? I was right."

"You planned that?" Chopper sounded impressed.

"Who else but that Marimo could go wrong on a one-way road?"

Usopp narrowed his eyes then and sounded lazy as he asked, "But if there had been an attack from the front?"

"Well, whatever would've happened, would've happened." Was the honest reply. Usopp just sighed.

"Um, but Sanji?" Chopper tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What if Zoro gets us lost through the island's forest?"

Usopp and Sanji froze, then one glared at the other.

"…We'll have to give him clues to lead us around." Sanji stated.

"Why not just tell him you tricked him?" Usopp suggested as he sighed. Sanji faced him then.

"Would you?" Usopp suddenly got chills, imagining what Zoro would do to him if he tricked him like that.

"N-no…"

"Exactly. So, as long as we keep our eyes on the castle, we can guide Zoro the right way. Alright I'll go first. Uh-hem…"

* * *

"Damn that Rosuto! What the hell is he thinking?!" 

"Zaigou, calm down." Akar said in his manly monotone once Captain had punched his fist through a wall. Breathing heavily with a growl, he slowly regained his composure and sat down.

"What am I going to do with him?" Zaigou asked himself aloud while rubbing his temples.

"If you want sir, we can go after the others!" Gosho cheered while waving his arm back and forth very energetically. He was referring to himself and the few other who were in the room; Itami, Kikei, Romu, Senmu and even Akar. This visibly shocked their captain, almost making him gasp. Thinking to himself, he looked up at his half-metal bodyguard and caught his eye through his iron mask. Akar, though not looking so sure of himself, nodded in agreement with the gay-go-lucky guy.

"Fine. If that is what you want to do, then so be it. Go!" the command was issued and they were off.

Sighing briskly, Zaigou leaned back against the window and looked out at the Merry Go's deck. He watched as Rosuto and Nico Robin stood and _bowed_. He growled deeply. He knew who was apart of the Merry Go crew, those of infamous rumours. He figured his toughest opponents would be Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy. He thought Yasopp's son might also be a challenge, though he had never heard of him. So why, on Earth, in Heaven or in the deepest depths of Hell, was Rosuto **_bowing_** to _Nico Robin_? He felt like going down to his so-called loyal crewman and strangling him. With clenched fists and a small 'tsk' noise, Zaigou left the room and headed to his chambers for rest.

On his way down the hall, he knew he'd pass the dining room, where Nami was locked in. Standing in front of the door, he stared down at the two knobs, not sure if he should open the door or not, let alone if he wanted to. Then, he heard three choking sounds and the sound of a thick liquid hitting the floor. Panic quickly squeezed Zaigou's heart, and then painfully melted away. He heard her choke on a sob then and drop to the floor. She was sick! She was ill and throwing up…because of the crab? …He didn't see; did she eat the claw meat? Reaching for the door handle, ready to rip it open, he heard an oh-so familiar stomp. He froze.

"Zaigou! I'd advise against that."

"Shut up, Akar! You're supposed to be guarding her, right? If she coughs out a lung, who's head do you think it'll be on?"

"She's not going to cough out a lung. She's most likely made herself sick from depression."

"Well, that's not very good, is it? How am I suppose to work with a sick navigator?"

"…You don't need a navigator."

"Yes I do! We were so close to reaching Raftel, and ended up in that indescribable storm! Nami has the skill to help us get through that, then we can get One Piece! Why don't you believe me no matter how many times I tell you?"

"I believe you,"

"No you don't!" Zaigou sounded childish as he fought back, now facing the dining hall's guard.

"I just don't trust you."

Zaigou gasped soundly, not afraid for anyone to hear it. Eyes wide, he was truly shocked. Never, in their how-many-years of working together had he ever said something like that. Zaigou was truly worried.

"B-but…brother…how could you say that?"

"Because you are not thinking logically, so you are lying. I believe that is what you think is true, but you're lying to me, the crew and yourself by telling us what you think is so and not admitting the truth you feel. So, _brother_, I don't believe you."

"How dare you talk to me like that! I—"

"_Zaigou?_" Captain froze when he heard the weak feminine voice through the door, causing him to freeze. His brother's cold eyes caught him then, as if to mock him at his pitiful state. Zaigou's eyes grew cold then as he frowned and walked away with stomp after stomp, "_Zaigou, please…wait…_"

He heard her call, and bit his lips very painfully. He knew he was right. Those feelings were slaughtered the moment he became who he is. There was nothing in his heart to feel anymore, that was the truth.

* * *

"Okay, that's _it_!" Zoro hollered and whipped around to face the three pestering musketeers. Usopp, Chopper and Sanji just whistled innocently, two of the three were sweating. 

"What is it, Zoro?" Luffy asked with a hand on his hat. Zoro glared at his captain while he shouted angrily.

"HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED HOW THESE THREE KEEP THROWING THINGS AT ME EVERYTIME I TURN IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION? I'VE HAD ROCKS, COCONUTS AND SOME WEIRD POINTY BUGS THROWN AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES! DIDN'T YOU SEE THEM, LUFFY? THEY PASSED YOU TO GET OT ME!"

"Hmm…really? I thought it was just stuffing falling out of the trees. Hey, wait, they're coconuts here? I want one!"

"NOW'S NOT THE TI—"

"Hey, guys, look!" Chopper shouted, sounding intrigued. The other males looked at him, then turned their attention to what he was pointing at. Just beyond the closest edge of the jungle-like forest, there was the edge of the Bachiatari Honkyo. The five ran out then and stood at the structure's corner.

"Phew, my plan succeeded." Sanji huffed happily.

"What plan?" Zoro bellowed, angrily.

Realizing he said it out loud, Sanji gulped and laughed nervously for the swordsman with one withdrawn sword. Before any damage could be done, the two recognized Luffy's unique yell.

"Ah! Guys, there are two entrances!"

"Huh?" was how everyone responded to the self-explanatory statement.

"See? The path leads to the front door, and then comes around her to lead us to the back. That must mean there's another entrance."

"Oh…" the two trouble-makers said in unison.

"Which one are we taking?" Usopp questioned.

"Well, I'm going through the front." Luffy stated.

"WHAT? But what if there's a trap right at the front door?" Usopp pointed out, utterly awe-stricken how calm Luffy was through this whole ordeal so far.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing's going to stop me. Besides, at least I'm inside." Luffy gave his somewhat absent-minded explanation.

"Good point," Sanji agreed, "I'm gonna go with Luffy."

"I'm going to charge the back entrance." Zoro informed, his reason was never said, yet it was obvious he didn't want to be around Sanji at the moment.

"I'm gonna go with Zoro." Chopper said seriously.

"…"

"Well Usopp?" all four men asked. Usopp jumped.

"…I-I don't know!"

"Well, we're going to head in." Sanji said randomly and waved Luffy and himself off.

"Good luck!" Chopper cried, then turned to Zoro and nodded, and the two took their leave.

Usopp looked back and forth between the two retreating groups, still not knowing who he would go with. All he knew was he didn't want to be alone outside. He was just about to run off after Zoro when a man landed right in front of him with an alarming look in his eyes and a devilish smile.

"Hello, Yasopp's son."

* * *

For safety measures, Sanji kicked the front door open. The two looked around the exposed space before entering. As soon as they both stood on the carpet, the lights flickered on and confetti fell from the ceiling. 

"Huh? Is there a party?" Luffy asked, not sure if he should be worried or excited.

"No, but you _are_ the guests of honour!" they heard a seducing voice echo through the hall. The sound of the chains jingling caught their attention from above, where they were met with the site of a chandelier spinning around and around and around. The two Merry Go members followed the spins with their heads, becoming slightly dizzy, until someone jumped out of the spinning light show. Luffy continued to stare while Sanji snapped out of it and shook him to his senses.

The figure landed on the large steps' middle and stretched his hands upward.

"Ta-DAH!...Wait, there's only two of you…where are the other three?" the man sounding like a scolding mother, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at them. But what stunned the blond chef was his look. The man had blond hair as well, but brown eyebrows, so it was obvious he coloured his hair. His eyes, unlike most males Sanji had met, were a sparkling teal. He couldn't place if the blue or green was in favour. He wore black tight pants as bottoms and a white shirt the same style as what Sanji himself would normally wear, only his was one size to big, making it baggy, with five open buttons to reveal a strong looking eight pack. Plus, the sleeves were cut off. He wore fish net material that spread across is hand but only wrapped around his middle finger, which looked like they were painted. He also had metal caps over his knuckles that wrapped around the upper portion of his palms. Sanji got the impression that this guy was…

"We used the front door." Luffy answered simply.

"Oh, so the other three went around back? Ooh, too bad, I wanted to meet them," he sighed lightly, "Well, I guess the three off us can have fun. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Gosho. I am the chef and caretaker of the Bachiatari. Welcome!"

"Hey Sanji, this guys kinda like you—"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"Ooh-wee, he's a feisty one, isn't he?" and Gosho laughed like a school-girl. Sanji's head turned as if someone was cranking it to look at their assumed-to-be opponent.

"Yep, that's Sanji for ya!" Luffy joined in with the laughter, but he laughed as he would regularly.

"Ah, you guys seem like so much fun!...Hey, just curious, are you two single or are you going together?"

"We're going together—"

"Ah, that's such a shame…" Gosho whined.

"LUFFY!"

"What? I said we're going together to get One Piece." Luffy didn't understand was Sanji was clenching his fists and glaring at him.

"Oh, so you're not together, as in lovers?" Gosho sounded pleased.

"Lovers?" Luffy looked as if he didn't know what Gosho was talking about.

"No, we're not!" Sanji stated fiercely, stomping his foot down.

"Yah! Goodie!" Gosho jumped like a cheer-leader. Sanji shuddered.

"Uh, not to be rude, but are you…?" Sanji couldn't say it.

"Gay? No," that surprised Sanji, "Bisexual? Why yes, I am! Good eye."

Sanji fell over animé-style. He figured it was obvious.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. Which one of you wants a piece of me?" Gosho didn't sound so carefree anymore.

* * *

Sry this one was really late, I got a request from katy-chan write and it is the Christmas/New Year holiday, so I got lazy. SRY! 

**Review Responses: **

**Iramaru Kakari:** I'm glad you think this is awesome:D Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review!

**tea:** Well, here's the next one for ya! I wish you could write your own ZoNa stories:'( There isn't enough on this site! I'd definitely read yours! Hope you enjoyed this at least and review plz!

**SkieLoon:** SRY, I KNOW, I HATE BEING PATIENT! Hope you didn't kill anyone while you were being patient! It made me really happy to hear you say (or write ;D) you love this story! As long as one person loves it, I write on! Hope you enjoyed and review plz!

**tomboy14:** I hate cliffies too! …And I just kinda left you at three…heh heh heh…Well, um…PLZ DON'T KILL ME! Just enjoy and plz review!

**Great:** Well, you were right about Zoro going the wrong way! ;D I was going to let Luffy run off, but then the Zoro might not ever make it to the castle looking for him…that would be bad! Less ZoNa…WE CNT HAVE THAT! Yes, Zoro gets a lot of fights. More then Luffy. I know, that's not like Oda-sensei, but it is a ZoNa story, so im wrkin in his style while completeing my happiness, so we'll see how that goes. His shortest fight is with Akar though. And lol, the two aren't necessarily clowns…they're just weird. There will be more on them in the next chapter, too. Hope you think this chapter is GREAT too and review!

**Next time:**

-all the opponents are lined up with the Merry Go nakama

-the fights begin

-How's Nami doing?

-A surprise thought from either Zoro, Nami or Gosho!

**R & R! JA!**


	7. As They Begin To Round Goran Better Run

_**One Piece: ** _

**Hell's Wrath in Heaven's Light**

**

* * *

**What's happening…? It was a thought that had been in her head since dinner. Though the question related to more then one event. What was happening outside? She still didn't know what Zaigou and his crew were planning, which frightened her to an extent. Well, it was obvious they were going to bombard the Going Merry, but how would they go about it? And who would die? How was the old crew? She wanted to run down and give each and everyone of them a hug, even the ex-pirate hunter who had oddly been on her mind a lot lately. She missed her nakama, her true nakama, so much; she'd give anything to be with them again. Even if somehow it back lashed on her and they didn't want her anymore, where they would trade anything to get rid of her. She still would enjoy one moment with them. The small strands of hope she was holding onto as a life line gave her reason to believe a moment like that might actually appear for her once more. However, there was one more question, one greater then the last that seemed to possess her:

'_What is happening…to me?_' 

This question alarmed her greatly. As she sat there, doing her best to keep her distance from the slop of a mess she had made on the floor, she felt the tears fall down as she bit her lip to stop the sobs. Her being was drenched with immense agony, mentally and physically. But the amount of pain her stomach was causing her had been the last straw. She felt a scorching heat fill her lower body, as if it was trying to burn through her, striving to destroy her organs. It was a pain that would lessen then increase in a pattern through out time. She began to realize whenever she encountered a certain type of thought, her pain went to a new level. It seemed her mental stress and her physical stress was working as one to sabotage her. She was beginning to hate herself too, for crying again like this.

As she groaned due to another flop of malaise, she let a small sob escape. Who would care anymore? Akar was close, she figured, but like he'd give a damn. It was probably amusing him, at the very least. And that was what she was here to be: an amusement for a crew and a slave/navigator for the captain. Hey, what were the odds of being asked to do a strip show for them all? She would never consider it, but Zaigou could try to make her…Sighing, she realized it wasn't something she should add to her troubles. Stupid things such as this were only prolonging unnecessary suffering.

Cringing, she leaned back against the big wooden door and looked up to the ceiling. As she closed her eyes, she uttered a word she prayed would cause Luffy to re-create the same results as it once did before,

"Help…"

* * *

With Zoro and Chopper… 

"Z-Zoro…"

"What?" was the santoryuu-swordsman's reply.

"What do you think happened to Usopp?" the little reindeer boy asked with concern.

"I don't know. Maybe he went with Luffy instead."

"Hmm, maybe…" Chopper answered in a whisper as he turned his head back to look down the path they had traveled.

He wanted to believe Zoro, really he did, but his gut was telling him that that wasn't the case. He wasn't sure why, but it was as if he knew his long-nose friend was in trouble, just simply by knowing his string of luck. He wanted to go back and check, but he didn't want to become paranoid again. It would only cause trouble and delay the mission. Looking up at Zoro, he tried to get a strike of courage, hoping the impudent man's normal façade would give him the inspiration to boil up some audacity. But there was something about his facial features that struck Chopper's heart.

Zoro was normally a hard-hearted man. His face always held a sort of emotionless, bored look that was a sort of trick to push people away, so as not to bother him. Yet right now, behind the shade his bandana caused, he could see the look in the swordsman's eyes; one of anger and ferocity. He only held onto that sort of look when he was already in battle, about to unleash one of his greatest attacks on an opponent who really got under his skin. The only difference between the two scenarios, besides the fact that he had not found a challenger from the Bachiatari so far, was how it looked as if he wasn't losing himself to his rage. He looked as though he was coming up with a strategic battle plan, instead of actually 'winging it', which was how he suggested the crew performed the operation.

Feeling the energy radiating off of him by now, the reindeer child felt something invigorate his heart and allow him to let go of a breath he had held. The power Zoro possessed was so overwhelming and admirable; the Going Merry doctor was blown away. Smiling fiercely, Chopper made a proud 'hmph!' noise and marched on behind the aqua-green haired man. Hearing this, Zoro tilt his head back, his face's expression loosening a bit, "Something wrong, Chopper?"

"Nope! Not anymore!" he smiled up at him and hit his chest once with his fist, as if to show off his strength.

Zoro only blinked twice, then sighed, "You know, you don't have to act tough for my sake. If you're worried about Usopp, go ahead and be. Someone has to, for his sake anyway."

"N-No! I'm not worried anymore! Really! I feel strong!" he cheered as he jumped once every other step to match his sentence, emphasizing.

"Listen, you don't have to lie to me. It's actually better for him to have someone who cares like that, since his blonde girl is all the way back in his home town. He's lucky to have someone to fuss over him. If not, imagine all the dangers and troubles he would face. He would probably die if he weren't always with him. Hopefully he met up with Luffy and the shit head by now. Or you can go back and check if you want. If you're lucky, you'll run right into each other, seriously."

And it was then Chopper felt his spirit die. He cried heavily, animé style.

"Huh? What's wrong wi—Chopper! Get DOWN!" Zoro hollered as he dropped down to his knees and bowed his head. Chopper decided to drop to the ground on his stomach however, squealing. But while his high pitched cry sounded through the hall, he heard the familiar sound of an object flying through the air, then felt something strike his hat. As if in slow motion, his eyes opened all the way right when the object struck the ground.

"Damn, you _both_ dodged it." They heard a sickening crackle travel through the hall. The sound of chains clinking against bricks echoed in accordance to the gut-churning voice. Even Zoro found it disturbing to listen to the man, but he stood himself in a fighting position anyway. With one hand on his Wadou's hilt, he glared at the stairs, daring the man to approach him. He gripped his sword anxiously, listening to the jingling sound getting closer, almost ready to bare his fangs. And then the man appeared, the sight made their eyes water a bit.

"Hey there, you two must be from the Merry team, am I right?" he sounded so playful, but it wasn't easing the atmosphere.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked with disgust haunting his last word.

The man looked over at Zoro and scoffed, "What's it matter, _swordsman_? Like you give a shit anyway."

"Answer the question!" Chopper jumped when he heard his companion's bark.

"Fine, if you really wanna know, my name's Kikei. Now that we've gotten acquainted, you're going to challenge me, right? So boring and predictable. But oh, who's this little fella over here?" And the blue-haired man's eyes landed on Chopper.

Freezing to his place after a quick short 'WAHH!', the animal boy physician stared at him with wide eyes, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The man's cold amber eyes were striking, but they held a sort of restlessness inside that made his fur stand on end. The feeling his eyes emitted made the room seem like his home island; freezing cold. It made his blood slow its flow in his veins and his brain churn to think. But no matter, his gut was on alert, telling him to get the hell out of there.

"That's none of your business!" Chopper heard the familiar ex-bounty hunter growl and snapped out of his trance.

"Why not? I just wanna play. You're too much of a stiff for me. You'd be no fun. Why play when you can't have any fun? ...But this little guy looks like he'd be much more worth it. I mean, look at him! He's shaking uncontrollably and I haven't even done anything yet!" With wide eyes of excitement, Kikei began to laugh and slap his knee, as if Chopper's fear was the most overwhelming energy he could feed off of. Needless to say, it just made doctor-san's fear grow, and it was no longer a small cute joke.

"Man, this is guy is crazy." Zoro whispered, sounding aggravated. He loosened his stance and lightened his eyes. He did not drop his guard one bit, but judging by the man's actions, he figured he was only interested in Chopper, so he would just monitor him.

"Nah ah ah," Kikei lifted his index finger to move it back and forth, "I'm not crazy, I am just me. This is my life how I choose to live it. And if I am considered a crazy freak for it, then so be it."

Chopper jumped slightly and froze.

_A freak… _

_…I am considered a crazy freak…_

_…so be it…_

Something inside him boiled then, and then snapped. It restored the courage Zoro had evaporated and given him new found hope. He found it to be a bit like an adrenaline rush, slowly giving him a taste of a power he knew he had and could use now. Looking at the man, he realized this was why he was brought up here: to be his opponent. There was something here that he was suppose to face, something he needed to try. Deciding, he nodded, still with his shaky legs. He gripped Zoro's pant leg and tugged on it twice, just enough so he would notice.

Zoro looked down at his friend and blinked once, "What?"

"I'm gonna fight him." Chopper declared in a regular tone.

Both other men in the room opened their eyes wide.

"What?! Chopper, what the hell are you thinking?" Zoro obviously did not approve.

"Yes! Alright, let's get this battle under way!" Kikei was too excited for a man who could be facing death.

"Don't worry Zoro, I know I can face him." His words held his usual tone, so there was no residence of fear to expose his true feelings and thoughts.

"But you don't know if you can beat him!" Zoro protested angrily. He was quite overprotective in the situation, which sort of surprised Chopper, but it didn't hold him back. It only made him think that the swordsman's worry for their navigator was slowly becoming a part of him. Glaring up at Kikei, taking a step forward, he took a stance.

"Zoro, you go on ahead and find Nami. I'll take care of this guy so you can be the first to get to her. Okay?" The little man sounded so sincere and determined, yet there was no way this was to be allowed, "Zoro, this is my fight as of right now and if you interfere, then what kind of swordsman are you?"

…Damn it, he got him.

With a strong disgust of the idea, Zoro no longer had a choice in the matter. It wouldn't be fair if he stole the match from him once it had been claimed. Stomping once, he took off toward Kikei.

Smirking, glad to see him leaving, Kikei moved out of his way and bowed to him out of fake respect. The punch to the head by the swordsman meant nothing to him as he waited to hear the footsteps fade. Once they were no longer in range, his cold amber eyes lifted up to Chopper's with a wild, anxious look.

"Now we can start the fun!" Kikei laughed like a mad man as he ran at Chopper, his weapon drawn at his side.

Pulling out his latest Rumble Ball, he threw it into his mouth, ate it and inhaled, ready to call on his move.

* * *

With Sanji…

'_Why on Earth did I get stuck with him?_' Sanji groaned as he ran around the room, running away from the crazed bisexual man.

He was really beginning to hate Luffy, Mr. Absent-Minded who had ran through the doors at the top of the steps, yelling back how he was going on ahead without giving him much of a choice.

"One day, when he's asleep…Whoa!" Sanji jumped to the left, opposite of the wall that had been blown out beside him. He landed on his heels and turned swiftly to face his opponent, his knees bent, ready to move again.

Gosho slowly stood and blew the dirt of his knuckle caps, then looked over at the wall. It took him two blinks and a gasp to realize what he did.

"Oh NO! I broke the wall! Ooh, Captain's gonna kill me!" He held his fists to his chest as he cried and hopped around. Sanji groaned and dropped his shoulders.

"It's just a wall. You're in a battle, so something's going to break."

Gosho looked over with bloated cheeks and sad, angry eyes, making Sanji shiver a bit. This blond man reminded him of whenever Nami was mad, which really turned him off and bothered him to no end.

"You meanie! This is all YOUR fault!" Gosho cried as he stuck his tongue out at Sanji.

"My fault? You punched the wall!"

"But I meant to hit you!"

"So what?"

"So! If you hadn't had moved, I wouldn't have hit the wall and would've hit you!"

"As if I'd let you hit me!"

"You're going to get hit eventually, you might as well just accept it!"

"You've missed me three times now! You've put a hole in the wall, the stairs and the ceiling! I don't even kno—What? Why're you laughing?" Sanji yelled at the brass-knuckle man.

"Because silly," his giggling strengthened a bit, "I think it's really cute."

"…That you put holes in the room?"

"No no no, the way we're arguing." He smiled up at the Going Merry chef, making his skin crawl.

"…And how are we arguing?"

"Like a married couple! ♥"

"AH-NO!" Sanji screamed angrily. For a lady's man to be related to a man like him in anyway was horrifying, "I fight like this with Luffy and Zoro all the ti-…OH MY GOD!" Sanji covered his eyes as he shook his head. This man was infecting his brain!

"Tee hee, you're ca-aving!" Said Gosho in a sing-song tone.

Sanji looked at him through his hands and glared. "That's it!" he bellowed with all his might and ran at Gosho. He watched him the whole way, making sure his target wouldn't move. Right when he was four steps away, he did a cartwheel like motion and moved onto his hands.

"_Côtelette_!" He called as he turned his body with his right leg stretched, ready to make contact. Sticking out his heel, he was ready to strike. But unfortunately, his opponent grabbed onto his shoe and stopped him. Steady in that position, Sanji hissed slightly as he looked at his untouched target from under his arm. He was slightly frightened this time at the sight of the heart shaped eyes on someone else, but even more frightened to see them directed at him.

"Oh my, you know French too? _Monsieur_ Sanji, _je t'aime, mon amour_." The wink was the finally straw.

Sanji fidgeted to get out of his grasps. Once he was freed, he jumped back many feet and panted slightly. His nerves were on fire; he did not like this man one bit. Not just because he was hitting on him, which was a warning on its own, but also because his weapon was the opposite: his hands. After wiping his forehead and running a hand through his bangs to hide his other eye, Sanji readied himself again and charged.

"Sorry, but I only understand certain terms on the battlefield. Like _Flanchet_!"

* * *

With Akar and Zaigou…

"DAMN IT AKAR! I'm staying OUT of it like you ASKED! Now leave me ALONE!" With his declaration made, the Bachiatari Captain through his foot stool at the man's mask. Having no effect on him, Akar only sighed heavily and glared at the man through his bars.

"I want you to know the battle strategy. That way, if you get involved, I'll know. You wouldn't want to be caught sneaking around, trying to fight for Nami or free her, would you?"

"I could fight for her!" Zaigou protested, "I am her Captain now!"

"No, you are her kidnapper. If you get involved, you'll be fighting with your heart and not your--"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LOVE HER!" And he kicked over the stool's matching chair. "I never said you did. But you desire to keep her here. No matter who you face, whether it be Roronoa Zoro or Monkey D. Luffy, you will lose your mind to your desire, and that will be your down fall." Akar explained calmly.

"Why those two?" Zaigou questioned as he picked up a cookie made by the crew's crazy chef.

"Because all their other crew mates have found one of ours to be their challenger. Also, Roronoa, Nami and their captain were the original three, I have heard. Meaning those three are the closest. Those two will fight the strongest for her." Akar's voice was so strong willed, it was impossible to think anything otherwise.

"…Very well, so who shall you face? Who will you fight in my place? The Captain with a name who suits him perfectly, or the ex-bounty hunter as cold as snow?" The Captain asked nonchalantly, but glared at his first mate from a sideways view.

"Whoever makes it to the stairs first." Akar answered honestly, as if the fact were obvious.

"And what if they both come at you at once? One of them is made of rubber, the other has lived from a lost battle he had with Mihawk. They may not be as strong as us, but together, they could be a handful."

"Do not forget, the twins are still out there, waiting for their next victim." Akar pointed out.

"Ah yes, they I have no worries. With the three of you out there still opponent-free, there will be nothing left to behold. And then we can leave this wasted place, let their corpses wrought as we find a new land to own." The temper-mental man smirked as he took a bite of the cookie he held.

"You plan to leave?" the taller man wondered aloud, though showing no emotion still.

"Of course. Someone has found our hide-out. We need a more secluded place. They may be pirates, but who knows they won't sell us out like any other? How do we know the Marines didn't track them down and are on their way here? We can't risk all our work on this miserable crew. I have bigger goals to accomplish and I don't need these assholes ruining it!" In his anger, he smashed his cookie-holding hand against the table and destroyed the biscuit.

"Very well. Who ever survives will join us."

"No. If they survive but fail, they are not worth my time." Zaigou hissed.

"Fine."

"No head out! Someone could be on their way up while we're just standing here talking!" Captain tossed his hand toward the door as a sign for him to leave.

Akar did as he was instructed to and turned to leave. With one foot out the door, however, he was stopped.

"Oh, and did we ever confirm if it was Goran who sold us out?" Zaigou asked his tone nonchalant again.

"Not exactly, but he was the only one left behind on that island where he could've been picked up along their way." Akar informed, now standing outside the room.

"Am I allowed to go check?" he spat at his first mate mockingly, wanting him to feel some of his rage.

"If you want to." Akar simply said, then closed the door behind him.

Zaigou smirked as he walked over to the window. His eyes slowly traveled downward and landed on the Going Merry's deck. He watched the match between Rosuto and Nico Robin commence with great amusement, but it barely interested him. He solely focused on the upper level cabin, and thought hard as to who might be inside.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **

I was told me chapters are too long, so I'm cutting them down to size.

I'm SORRY this one took long. I had no inspiration for the Chopper/Kikei scene. And also, I had a death in the family, I'm busy with work and I had a huge battle royale with the folks. But I'm here now and I will be starting to update sooner, now that the plot is progressing and I have my attack list. Thanks to: Kasera, Wolf Flower, xquisittexabie, iluvchocs, cherrichik and Shearay752 (on FAC) for your help:D I'm glad so many people tried to help!

**Review Response:**

**tea**: I'm glad to hear you think it's getting better…though this chapter was my slump. And I wish I could see your drawings! I'd love to anytime! Everyone's their own worst critique, that's why you always need someone else to shed some true light, ya know? Whenever you think is fine, let me know! I hope you enjoy and review this chapter too!

**Great**: o.o…Luffy…with Gosho?...DX NOOOOOOO!...:P It is too horrifying to think about. And Yeah, Zoro has to get to Nami first or where would our romance be? Zoro also has a time crunch, so we wish him luck, eh?...Sorry if you hate my baddies, but they need to be mean, you'll see. And you know a movie with two insane clown bros that remind you of my two babies? Really…Well, twins do have craziness in their DNA ;P Thanks for reading and thinking it was GREAT! Hope you enjoy and review!

**iluvchocs**: I'm glad you like it! And I'm really glad you're a strong ZoNa fan too:D Yeah, I do like playing on the mystery of things, because suspense draws the reader in, no? Sadly, there's more suspense for my readers to endure. But don't worry! The ZoNa love matches the intensity the story has now! PROMISE! Hope you enjoy and review!

**Poison's Ivy**: Yes, I agree…you weren't imagining it: school is hell! Or at least it's entryway. I'm sorry if a part in my story bothered you. We do have different minds and tastes, so I guess your opinion conquers. I just hope you continue to read and enjoy! Maybe even review again too ;D

**Greater Lights**: I'm glad someone found it funny! I know, it was stupid, but I felt I needed to add some humor to suit more of Oda-sensei's One Piece atmosphere…I hoep it was okay. I know it's long, hopefully this one is just the right size. And my my my, you wish me to offer spoilers? Oh no, ask any of my friends, I never do! ;D You'll just havta read to find out! Hope you enjoy and review!

**Wolf Flower**: Glad you thought it was wicked! (that's good, right…?) Hope you enjoy this chapter and review too!

**SkieLoon**: Yay! Anotha update, just for you (and other fans ;P) I'm glad you really like this. You are one of my all time reviewers, that's for sure. Hope you enjoy and review!

**HarlequinHangman**: …Now it's my turn to say Wow. Thank you…I never thought I would receive so much praise! Especially only so far into the story. It's no where near over yet! (blushes) Wow…thanks for your lovely comments. I just hope this chapter was alright for now. And I really hope you feel the ZoNa moments that happen later too. They will be emotional, I swear. Im really glad my work can make someone as happy as you said you were! Hope you enjoy and review!

**EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!: **

**CONTEST!**

Yes folks! On fanart central and deviant art, I am holding a contest for this story! Please check it out, under my user names:

FAC: JikiChi026

DA: xJaTx (normally, you'll have to find me by typing in 'by: xJaTx')

Please enter if you can!

R&R!

Blessed Be!


	8. 2nd Square Off! Damn, It's A Close One!

_**One Piece: **_

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light**

_**  
**_

The walls creaked with the sounds of creeping rodents and the cold, blistering wind. The moon shone through the misplaced windows ever so lightly, whenever he was given a chance to see it. He continued to climb the steps industriously, with each breath as fierce as his step. The stairs he had chosen lead him into a large upward spiral, only turning and turning around and around. No exit had been presented to his attention since he had entered. It seemed like a one way walk now. The only real exit was to find the end of his path, where he would more then likely have to head down again. So why take this route? To see what he was suppose to see. There was something here for him, he felt it. His instinct was ablaze with sensory. He knew that whoever or whatever he was going to meet, it would be a step closer to finding the Merry Go's navigator. Even if he wasn't suppose to turn at the space just outside the battlefield he left behind, he knew heading this way was the right thing to do.

Climbing his six hundredth twenty seventh step, just before stepping to the window's light, he heard voices echoing off the bricks and flying right at him. The sounds were eerie, but not as disturbing as Kikei below him. The disturbing laughter he heard only gave him more of a reason to tune in the noise so he could try and decipher.

_"Heh heh heh…brother, he's almost here!"_ it was whispered calmly, but held a giggle at the end.

"_Hah hah, I know. I can't wait to meet him!"_ Sparking an interest then, the swordsman ran faster up the steps, wanting to find the annoying voices' sources.

_"Ooh! Do you hear that? He's running fas-ter!" _

"Eee, I know! I'm so excited, I can feel my blood bubbling!"

"Ooh, how exciting! I can feel my heart beat go as fast as he can run!"

"Who? Who is this man? Who is coming to join us and play?" 

"_Why, it's none other than," _the first mate kicked down the door he finally found at the end and glared upward at his find, "Roronoa Zoro."

Tension filled the drop-in silence, heating the room with intensity. The two men he found on an upraised platform were obviously twins; everything about them was exactly alike. From their anorexia to their scars, they were so similar, it made his temples ache. He even tried to look for some weird mirror in the middle of the room, hoping these two, or one anyway, knew ventriloquism or something. It was just as disturbing as hearing their voices, to see them up close. Their hair did look strangely different in the moon light though, one's looking flakier then the other. While he was still inspecting his opponents, the one on his left spoke out towards him.

"Wow, _the_ Roronoa Zoro. Of all the Merry Go Crew, we get _him_! I guess Captain really believes in us, eh?" This one showed off his emerald-green eye, turning his face inward to his brother and opening it wider to, what Zoro assumed, get a better look, like observing as he was.

"Mmm, I dunno. I think we only got this 'cause Kikei found his interest too soon. Ah well, his loss." Now the one on his right did the same as his doppelganger, but his pure sky-blue eye stuck out into his view more clearly.

The swordsman of the room found their eyes to be somewhat interesting. They stuck out so clearly, it was as if they were shining in the moon light for him. Though that was impossible, since the window was to their back in this circular shaped room. It was directly facing their backs, with their shadows cloaking his crouched, ready-to-fight prance. Swords ready to go, he watched them sharply, waiting for them to prepare themselves against his assault. This was suppose to be a challenging battle, he knew it was, so in all fairness and in the name of honour, he gave them a chance.

"I don't know who you two are, and to be perfectly honest, I don't give a damn. But I need to know where Nami, our navigator is. So tell me now, or I'll fight you for what you know."

"Aww, now he went all serious on us," the one on the right complained with a sigh, "I _**hate**_ when people do that."

"I know bro, but don't worry. We can at least make him sweat." Suddenly, simultaneously, the pair whipped out two long baton-like staffs at each of their sides and stood back to back, still glaring at him with the intensity of a boiler. Biting onto his sword's shank harder, he only returned the look and growled slightly.

"As much as I want to kick your asses, I need to know where Nami is now! Last chance, or your bodies will be mixed in with the castle walls!" his threat was felt from the depths of his heart, anger searing inside. These two boys alone were giving him the smallest reason to outlet his rage and even if he couldn't figure out why it was so strong, he let it reign over his body. Seeing them start to chuckle at his words only fumigated him more so and forced him to charge. In less then a second, he had jumped over the steps of the platform and held a blade each inches away from both of their throats. The only interference was one of each of their pairs of staffs tilted in his way. Their smirk never faltering, their laughter increased in volume drastically.

"I don't think he'll sweat for us as quickly as most though." Mr. Right tilted his head toward his partner without even blinking his stare away from Zoro.

"But Romu, I do love it when the sweat droplets down from their brow and sprays off in a _fight_!" The swordsman felt pressure now being applied to the blockage, the two in unison, _surprisingly_, fighting off against his hold over them.

"Ah, I _know_! But a challenge can be equally as fun. It all depends on tac-_tics_!" The one identified now as Romu's sliced word gave them another point to push against the blades. Roronoa was somewhat surprised when he felt his left heel start to slide as a reaction to their defence.

"Mmm, sounds interesting enough. What kinda tactic do we use against the _almighty swordsman, Roronoa __**Zoro**_?" Mockery cemented his words, tying into his sentence enough to be crystal clear, his expression matching his tease perfectly.

"Hmm, I don't know. What would you want, Senmu?"

"How about we use our physical torture technique?!"

Sliding…

"Fun, but not enough for this bad boy. Ha!"

Sliding…

"Well, how about we strap him down and use the ancient water drop trick? Ooh, that's my favourite!"

Sliding…

"Ha ha, I know stupid. Mine too. But nah, that's just not enough for someone as notorious as him!"

Almost…!

"You're right! How about just mental torture then? We could--"

And at that point, Zoro had fallen over the edge of the platform, landing on his back. Unlike any other opponent, who would have taken advantage of this moment, the two boys dropped their arms to their sides, crouched over to look at him more clearly, blinked a little bit and broke out into a side splitting fit of laughter. They were no longer in sync at this point, but they still both looked as if they were about to join him on the floor. He watched them for almost three seconds, letting them enjoy that stomach-clenching pain a little bit, before placing his hands over his shoulders and pushing himself up to kick Romu in the face with both feet. After making contact, he did a flip-like rotation and returned to his earlier battle stance, letting his smirk raise up again. He regarded how Senmu solely gasped as his look-alike fell back a bit, stumbling with a hand to his nose. The moon finally showed some shine to an article of matter in the room; a sparkling gleam appearing atop a thin red liquid slipping through the spaces of his covering hand. That sight made Zoro start to chuckle.

"Physical torture: I won't feel a thing. Mentally won't do you any good either. I have an upper hand here," Once more, he struck at them. Quicker this time, he was able to cut across Romu's chest without any chance of him fighting back.

"Ack_a_! Ro—Ahh!" Zoro got Senmu next, slicing him deeply across the face, then down his left arm. He smiled more proudly as they staggered away from his close range, but knew that the battle he had sparked had merely just begun. Taking a few slow steps back, Zoro watched the two regain their standing position with new looks of bubbling animosity shown clearly on their facial features. Growling together, screaming together, charging with their weapons high upward together, the Going Merry's first mate could only uncap his own form of anger, overly enthusiastic to get the fight started.

"_Santo-Ryuu_," he cried with his excitement ringing perfectly in his words, "_Ougi Sanzen Sekai _(Three Thousand Worlds)!" Holding both of his hand swords at parralell angles, he ran fast at the two while spinning his blades.

The twins, ready for such a thing, used their _Shaffuru_ (Shuffle) attack. They began to dance in a way, from side to side, creating a mist between their bodies. There eye colors even began to mix with each others, flashing both from blue to green. Not caring which of the two he hit, Zoro continued his performance of the Three Thousand Worlds attack and slashed at them as the move entailed. Sadly, the two disappeared in a flash and appeared on either side of him. It took him a moment out of a silent surprise to notice their new placements. Watching them both with his peripheral vision, the two stood in exact identical poses and chuckled at him.

"What?" he asked rather harshly for someone who was so pumped.

"We just figured you'd be more of a challenge, being Roronoa--"

"The battle's just started!" he answered as he stood up carefully, not wanting to hear his name uttered by either of these idiots.

"Oh yeah, we know. But you're opening move was just so sloppy. Bleh." Senmu, on his left, stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag himself.

"Shut up already. Just fight!" the swordsman's voice grew in volume, his annoyance at its peak.

"All right, all right. Don't piss your panties." Romu sighed. Zoro twitched.

"…_Ushi Bari _(Bull Charge)!" Turning to Romu swiftly on his heel, running as fast as he was before, he supplied himself with enough energy to amplify the usual attack, hitting and hitting Romu with no chance of slowing down. In all fairness, Romu did have quite a guard, but on average, every third hit made contact. After providing three hits in the chest, one on his hip, on his right cheek, and on the side of his neck, Senmu had had enough. Sensing someone finally moving behind him, Zoro used his teeth and tongue to spin the Wadou in his mouth and slash backwards, hitting Senmu along the side of his neck. Suddenly, both brothers yelled out in pain at such a high frequency, the swordsman hissed and jumped far enough back to have a safe amount of distance between his opponents, just to cover his ears. The pitch was so sharp and the volume so high, it was as if sound itself was pushing him farther and farther away.

After a good minute of whining, Zoro got tired of the annoyance. Fighting the need to keep his hands where they were, he made a circle like shape around his mouth and yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!" Luckily, the twins heard him and made two more squeaks before silencing their cry. Sighing to himself with relief, the Straw Hat's First mate picked his ears clean, shook his head and glared at the two, "What was the point of tha--" Zoro's eyes grew wide, and then he growled.

"You noticed before, didn't you?" Romu inquired as he turned to face the man before him and leaned one arm on his brother's shoulder, "We are twins after all."

"We merely took the bond one step further." Senmu added his two cents as he too turned to look at Zoro on a bit of a slant.

Zoro couldn't believe it. Again they were a perfect match. Somehow all the wounds he had inputted upon Romu were now etched into Senmu's skin. Likewise with the cut Senmu received as well. Their clothes were even ripped in the same places and the blood trickling down their shape was in corresponding rhythms. Again, Roronoa found his eyes darting around the room, looking for some sort of glass surface between their bodies. To his amazement and disgust, there was none. Somehow, these twins were really reflecting them selves in perfect order with the other. They were able to transfer pain and anguish with their counter part through…screaming? Even for a man who lived in a world of devil's fruits and diabolical foes with ingenious battle plans, this game he was apart of now was baffling him greatly. And that worried him to the point of anger once more. He was definitely in a losing position now. He had no knowledge of what these two were truly capable of. There was a way to kill them both, indeed, but by sharing their wounds, did they share the pain? If they divided the impact and injury of each attack…could he really defeat his foes?

Roronoa Zoro knew it; he was in over his head this time.

* * *

The atmosphere was cold and alarming outside the Bachiatari Honkyo. Two sets of jet-black hair fluttered in the breezes. Two sets of eyes stared at each other fiercely and anxious. One set of lips frowned, trying to hide his fear, while the other let a small smirk slip.

"H-How do you know my father's name?" the marksman hollered over the wind to the man who had, in a way, cornered him.

"How can I not? He is a member of Red-Haired Shanks' crew. I've only seen the posters though, since he's nothing special." Was the reply given by the leather-clad man.

"WHAT?!" answered an angered Usopp, all his strength was put into the word, even though coincidentally the wind had died.

"Oh don't be a daddy's boy. I know who you are too. You are the man behind the mask of Sogeking, correct? I've heard all about your misadventures." Itami took a stance now, getting up from the pose he had landed in. As he wore an evil smirk to match his glare, he spun something to quick to see in his left hand, "Your real name is Usopp, I believe? Now tell me, because I've been curious since I've heard, were you kicked out of the crew, or did you pack yourself up and go because you realized you just couldn't make the cut of being in such a marvellous crew?"

Usopp, to his surprise, staggered back a step, hating the words being said to him, "I don't need to tell you anything." It was all he could think of to say.

"I've always wondered," Itami said so casually as he took a few steps into the night shadows of the trees, making the man across from him freeze with fear. Thankful, he only took two, "How does it feel to have travelled for so long with a crew, to be the…fourth member, if I can recall, and not have your own poster? To be a member, but to not be even recognized by a vast majority of the world?"

"You just said it yourself! I have a poster! Just because it says Sogeking doesn't mean it's not mine!" As much as his blood was bubbling, he found his heart stopping cold. Usopp wasn't very uneasy in the current situation and began to curse his overactive sense of fear that made him take too long to choose who to join up with earlier. He knew this battle was going to be intense, just by the mere look in the man's eyes.

"But as I just said, not many people know its you. Maybe, if you're lucky, they'll recognize the back of your head in your Captain's earlier poster. However, I'm sure they recalled those now."

"That makes it easier for me! I can go into public while the rest of the crew can't. I-I—" '_I shouldn't even be responding to this guy like this._'

Usopp saw his opponent sigh, and felt a small stab in his heart. What if he told Usopp he wasn't worth it and was going to leave? What if Usopp tried to prove he was and got killed? What if this man even would only make a shot at him and move on, killing Usopp before he even had a chance to move? This man's appearance was so dark yet so mysterious, it made the marksman's knees shake with mixed emotions, his subconscious seeing that as a reason to move his body enough to pull out his weapon of choice.

"But come now, that's your benefit? Pirates are suppose to be criminals anyway; they steal what they need. You going into town and buying things for the crew? That's your gift? That's how you support one of the strongest and highest-leading crews in all the Grand Line? Doesn't that seem weak to you?"

"Sh-Sh-Sh…" '_Why is this guy getting to me so much? I don't even know him!_' "Sh-SHUT UP!_Hissatsu Shuriken Ryuu Seigun_ (Sure-Kill Shuriken Meteoric Swarm)!" In a mere instant, within a wide radius of the decided battlefield, the ground was covered in shuriken traps. Usopp waited a few moments before letting a confident, reassured look appear on his face. He let out a few chuckles too, and even exclaimed, "See? Now that's an attack of the Great Captain Usopp!"

"Really now? You came up with this on your own?" Itami asked with slight interest in his tone, looking around to see how far this sea of metal traps went on for.

Usopp crossed his arms over his chest and nodded twice, "Mmhmm."

"Pathetic." Itami said with disgust and surprised Usopp when he was somehow able to kick three of his traps away.

Again, Usopp found himself faulting back. "Huh? …J-Just who do you think you are?!"

"I am Itami, if you will. Just as you, I am the fourth member to ever join into the Bachiatari Honkyo. And as yourself, I am very crafty. I am the crew's shipwright. Oh, also, I came up with these nifty little weapons about ten years ago! This is all copied work that you have no claim to. This isn't creative; it's theft. So this is your benefit to your crew? I thought that was Nami's job?"

Usopp made a small gasp-like noise then. He had forgotten for a bit; they were on this hellish island to find Nami! They were here for her, to save her, not fight to receive merits and gain experience. The moment this Itami person landed in front of him, he lot all reason as to the purpose of the mission. Luckliy, his enemy made a slip up and reminded him. For Nami, his good friend, he'd gathered up all his courage. In a way to smite Itami too, Usopp made a decision. As _Usopp_, not Sogeking, he glared at his foe, who was having a field day knocking away his shuriken, pulled back the brown elastic of his weapon and fired again, "_Tokusei Tabasco Boshi_ (Deluxe Tabasco Star)!"

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Itami saw the pellet and caught it in his hand. "You seriously plan to take me up on my challenge? You're literally dead serious about taking me on? Very well. Be prepared to wear your heart on your sleeve. Literally," Itami, still spinning his toy with his left hand, merely spun it faster now and shouted, "_Sesshou Dageki_ (Killing Strike)!"

All Usopp's mind was able to register was the words uttered and the immense pain now surging through his arm and neck. Screaming in pain, his weight shifting to one side, the 'Great Captain' almost fell to his knee. He didn't know which target he wanted to hold more; his left arm or his collar bone. Both were extremely valuable to him in this battle. His left arm pulled his slingshot's strap, while the collar bone was where all his strength gathered and dispersed in his body. Already two of his vital points had been hit and the match had just started. It seemed this shipwright was the same as he was; his style of fighting was all long-range combat tactics. He sounded to be easy at first, but Usopp clearly saw the losing factors in this fight. This was going to once again, be his greatest challenge.

* * *

"_Once Fleur Slam_ (Eleven Flower Slam)!" Robin called as she attacked, not Rosuto, but his axe-staff weapon. It bewildered her to see that she was having so much trouble with this weapon of his. Trying to restrain it to the floor, she used two of the eleven to try and pull on the staff, as an attempt to take it from him. She realized early in the battle; he wasn't her opponent really, but the weapon itself was.

"Heh, that's not gonna work!" He teased in a sing-song voice, his smirk being heard in his words. From the corner of her eye, she saw his biceps flex twice, and even with all her concentration put into her Fleur, he was able to break free yet again.

"_Kire Oyobi Saikoro_ (Slice and Dice)!" Rosuto yelled with all his might, as if he was trying to make sure the whole island could hear him and swung his axe-staff as he ran at her. Robin used her 'Hana Hana no Mi' powers to do a back flip, being her only way of survival in this case, and land safely a few times. Sadly, the axe's blade came up at her side and sliced a semi-circle over her hip. Robin then used her hands to form a sort of mattress and rolled away from the attack to land safely in a diagonal position, away from him.

"Ha! I got you! Does it _sting_, Nico Robin? Bet you've never gotten a scar before! There's no way you're getting past my weaponry skills! You've lost and we've only just--"

"Stop shouting, Rosuto-kun. Your Captain can't hear you." Robin whispered with a wince as she took her stand and looked at him with gentle eyes. Her words and stare made Rosuto look at her with pure emptiness, then he returned her accusation with a snarl.

"How dare you say such a thing, as if I am trying to gain approval? I already am devoted to my Captain! I am merely a servant, carrying out his will! If I tend to shout, it's because I am pleased to know that I will be the one to silence Nico Robin!"

"Silence," Robin almost whined, very out-of-character-like, and dropped her shoulders a bit, "Rosuto; the name meaning 'lost'. This information alone proves as hard evidence that the reason you call your Captain 'Captain' is because you strive to be his most favourite and important person, because that is what he is to you."

"Don't you dare preach to me about referring to a crew captain in such a way! You forced Monkey D. Luffy to take you along with him! You knew it was inappropriate; it was your only excuse to tag along! To make sure they liked you and accepted you, you gave them cute little nicknames to show the respect you in turn wanted! In a way, who's worse here?"

"…Rosuto-kun…_Trienta Fleur_ (Thirty Flower)…_Strangle_!"

* * *

As the Going Merry Captain strolled along the Honkyo corridors, he found himself enjoying the architecture. "_**SUGOI!**_ This place is amazing! Wow, look at all these giant doors! Whoa! Look how high up I am! I must be near the top! _Yosh!_ Let's go!"-as he through the halls, he hollered-" **NAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! WHERE ARE YOU? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! ZORO, SANJI, USOPP AND CHOPPER ARE HERE TOO! ROBIN'S GUARDING THE BOAT, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT TOLD HER TO! WE'RE ALL HERE TO RESCUE YOU! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI! NAAAAAAAAAAA**—Whoa!" Luffy barely had two seconds to get out of the way before a giant metal 'tower', as he would describe it as, nearly collided with his head. Looking over to here the tower landed, there was such a crater in the ground, he could see down to the next floor.

"SUGOI!" he exclaimed again, "That was awesome! Such strength! How did that happen?"

"I did it. Because you were so damn noisy." Luffy let his eyes travel up the giant tower to realize it was no fallen tower at all; it was attached to a man. Suddenly, Luffy to find the fun in this anymore and did is usual stand-up to face his opponent. Staring up at him, Straw Hat could see he was definitely much taller then Franky and Zoro combined. With bright eyes leering through a heavy set iron mask, Luffy found a need to smirk, "Oi, where's Nami?"

"That is none of your concern. I advise you to be wise and turn ba--"

"Oi, where's Nami?" he asked again.

"Leave it alone, Monkey D. Luffy. I don't wa--"

"Where's my navigator?" Luffy asked in a louder, stronger voice now. His expression changed in an instant and he was obviously no longer in a happy-go-lucky mood.

"She isn't yours. She belongs to Zaigou now. Now LEAVE!"

"NO! _Gomu Gomu No Bazooka_!"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:  
** Yah, I kinda rushed it. But I wanted to get it out to you guys. Sorry for the wait!

**Review Responses:**

loveydovey: Yes there's an update! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed!

PinkxxxReaper: Thank you. And Thank you again!  Don't worry, Nami will be alright soon enough. Right now, she's not doing so great, but she might get a chance to kick somebody's star-star-star (sweat-drop) Though, would you be okay if Zoro did it? Lol Hope you enjoyed the update!

saiyukifan526: This was as soon as I could update, Im sorry! Hope you're still reading!

Wolf Flower: Wh-Why are you sorry? o.o? Did you send angry fan girls after me? …Because that's something I might never forgive. Lol jks Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you read this one and like it too!

Great: Thank you for your condolences. And thanks for the compliment. You're still GREAT too! Hope you liked this chapter.

Larethiana: I'm sorry, my friend told me they were too long. But as you can see, I'm now just trying to pack them in with lots of stuff. W-Wow…one of the best? I don't think so. I've actually suffered a few too many hits to the head since June and haven't been as articulate as I used to be. I hope this is still fine. But I am so glad you're really feeling this story. Thank you. L-Let you dream with my feather? Its no trouble at all! I want everyone too!  And for the French expressions you offered, Im going to need them for the next chapter. If you still don't mind helping me, that would be great. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

SheaRay752: Well, Im glad u feel something for Nami! That's the point. :P lol. Da contest has been moved to Christmas btw and Im starting a new fanfiction one at the end of this response corner, so stay tuned for that! I'm glad I could entertain you, and I hoped you liked this chappie too! 

HarlequinHangman: Aww, I'm glad you were so happy. It made me really smile. Yes, Zoro got to fight a bit in this chapter. HOORAY!  Don't worry about Sanji though, he'll make it through…please though…don't get attached to Gosho (sweatdrop). Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

cherrichick: Of course I remember you!  How could I not, when this chapter wouldn't have been possible without you? YAY for Cherri'-chan!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review again!

byakuhana: WOW!...Thank you for the compliment! Yes, Im trying to make this seem like an actual story arc (sweatdrop) Don't think my fights could ever par with Oda-sensei though…Oh well, as long as you can enjoy! And thank you, Im trying to fill them with a lot of stuff now! Hope you like this chappie and review again! 

Greater Lights: Thank you for your condolences, and thank you for letting me take time…but I think I abused that privage (sweatdrop) Sorry! I hope you like this update though and sorry, no spoilers!

tea: Thanks for considering my contest anyway. Maybe you can enter my new one? I'm going to mention it at the bottom of this chapter. Glad you like this. Hope you like the chapter and review again!

Kasera: Im glad you love my story! Hope you didn't stop loving while I was gone! (gasps) That would make me sad… Thanks for your help though with the attack lists too. That was so sweet of you! (smiles) Hope you enjoy this chapter and review again!

**FANFICTION ZONA CONTEST**:

That's right, folks! A ZONA Contest! What kind of contest you ask? A CHRISTMAS CONTEST! Every year, I've written a ZoNa X-Mas ficcie and a New Year's One, too. This year, I want you ALL to participate!

The top three winners will be in my **NEXT ZoNa FIC!** And either you or I will pick your place in the story! You could be their kid, an old Zoro girlfriend/Nami boyfriend, etc! Whatever you want! You decide!

Please try this one! The deadline is December 26th! Have fun, be creative, and just try!

Thanks again to you all! Love you so much!

Blessed Be!

Until Next Time!

Oh, and **P.S.**: What do you guys think of Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie having her own comic book series? Enzerikku-chan (the one who helped me write "Zoro's Hey There Nami") is the artist, and I'm the writer. Would you buy it? Y or N?


	9. Battles 3 out of 5! Be Strong Nami!

_**One Piece: **_

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light **

She had heard the familiar sounds of her crew mates. First, Luffy's infamous cry resounded in her ears as clear as day. Next, she giggled an empty-hearted laugh when she listened to the usual bickering of the womanizing chef and the dynamic first mate. The shipwright's angry scream had shaken her, and the reindeer doctor's shriek of horror gave fear a reason to squeeze her agonized stomach with a strong, steady grip. She hadn't expected to hear her female companion, but wished sincerely that she was within good health. Her hope was all that was keeping her sane at the moment, as the pain that had enraptured her being spread rapidly throughout her body, entering into her skull and wringing her brain with a force she would never even wish upon Zaigou himself. 

She began to wonder if hope was enough to keep her grounded. Whether it was her friend's arrival, or the pain clenching her mind that trigged it, visions slowly formed within her consciousness.

_Her sight was failing; it was almost impossible to walk forward. She tried to focus solely on the full, bright moon, trying to hide her inabilities from him. With her side-line of sight, however, she saw him look her way and didn't bother to refrain herself from mentally cursing. _

"Nami?" He asked in a clueless tone…

…

She needed the cliff's edge to lean on or she wouldn't be able to hold herself above ground level. Her body was beyond its point. She wanted to fall, just let death take her while she still held some dignity. He would merely see it as a slip. He would never consider her to take her own life, but in this case, she wasn't sure if losing her mind to her weakness was under that category. Her thoughts were straining her, and while her eyes rolled back, she let the air's pressure cloak her body instead of the night.

"Dammit, stop lying!" How she ended up in his arms was oblivious to her. The difference her body felt between the two spaces was almost too great for her already exhausted wits to comprehend. Again she saw him with her swirling, twisted vision and yet she couldn't see him at all, "You can't be stupid enough to try and be tough right now!"

…

"Nami…"

…

"SHUT UP! That won't happen to you! Just…"

… 

She felt the need to smirk, but she didn't want to waste what little strength she had left. These visions made her wonder if she had already given in to her destructive pain. It was obvious that that poisonous meal would be her last, so was it because of the dire circumstances that she now, of all times, wished for a knight in shining armour? She prided herself upon her own power to get by in life, but it was clear that that wasn't going to be helpful, let alone enough. It was with that thought she wondered if she was the only one who thought that way.

She remembered asking Usopp for a new weapon, her desire to use her aptitude, so she could arise from the shadows of the crew, being her reason. The thought of continuously being saved by men such as Luffy and Zoro had been a pleasant thought, but also something she resented. She wanted to be the one to save the day, like her own cunning ability had done for herself numerous times in the past. It was with years of getting to know these so-called men, and with the time to think of it, that she realized they never once seemed to mind taking care of her. Of course, saving a woman wasn't something Zoro wanted to waste his time with, but not once had he ever left her behind.

That was the crew she knew, wanted, loved and needed. All of them, in a strange sense, were always her knight in shining armour, without her even being aware of it. So if she didn't know it to be that way, she couldn't have minded. In all honesty, she felt like Zoro had the right idea when he called her a 'bitch' so long ago. She knew they would come after her. Somehow, Luffy always found a way. With that in mind, she may have wished them away, but she never stopped desiring for their aid. She felt even worse now then she had when she had first thought her current train of thought.

She wanted to be someone worth rescuing, even in her in-progress state of destruction. Using her shaking and striving limbs, she prompted herself up by five inches off the floor and crawled toward the door. It took four harrowing strides to reach her destination, and she felt the overpowering urge to disgorge rising once again in her throat. Biting her lip to steady herself, Nami counted slowly to three, then threw her body weight to her right in a circle rotation and ended up resting her back against the door. Heaving deeply, she was able to release the sickening waste as tears formed in her eyes.

If she couldn't do anything for herself, she would at least prep so she looked presentable by the time one of her friends arrived for her.

* * *

"E-Egg Star Deluxe!" the marksman cried, firing a frenzy of rotten eggs in every which way direction. His nerves were sent ablaze the moment he lost sight of the Honkyo's Itami. The man's careless attitude was difficult to challenge; he had never known a man to go into a battle with no clear signs of fear and, or determination. The man with the venom tongue held such a classy, yet disdainful expression that seemed so natural for his features. As previously stated, it was nerve-wracking.

Usopp watched his egg battalion fly in a perfect circle, about ten feet in length and one foot apart, hitting trees and bushes, or the ground. Frowning with great disappointment, he listened to every sound of the surrounding area, flinching slightly with every small sound. Suddenly, as his egg stars started to deplete, he noticed the last one hit something other the Mother Nature. Eyes wide with shock, he pulled out his large '5t' hammer and charged. Sliding from bush to bush, cloaking his trail, he swiftly made his way to his destination, then jumped over his target and hollered his attack name once again, "Usopp Pound!"

Unhappy, as he pounded the striking man, he yelled at himself inside his head. '_What's wrong with me? Why am I letting this guy get to me so much? He's just a pirate, like me! I've never even heard of him before! He can't be anything special! I ju--!_' Slowing his arms' movements down, he realized that he had been attacking a fake. Just like he had done so many times before, his opponent and had made a fake copy of himself and hid it amongst nature. Gasping silently, only to himself, he quickly jumped back and held out his readied sling-shot to the south, the direction his back had just been facing. Sure enough, but to his surprise, Itami was a mere inch away from him. Firing on instinct, without notifying his opponent of his attack, he shot a smoke star and ran farther into the forestry. '_Dammit_,' he thought, '_Since he fights just like me, this is the worse thing to do! I should head back toward that castle-thing, but he's blocking the way! I've gotta get out of here, quick!_'

Seeing a thick patch of bushes, he decided that would be the safest place to both hide and target from, and dove into the small patch. He planted his feet firmly and reached into his pouch to pull out another piece of ammo. "Ow!" he whispered with a hiss, not seeing that this bush had actually been booby-trapped with barbed wires. In a millisecond, he felt thin, sharp strings bind his body, and he was lifted into the air, almost as if he had been caught in a spider's web.

"I can't believe, you of all people, fell into that trap so easily." The haunting, hair-raising voice echoed throughout the trees, as if it were bouncing off the bark and dirt. Usopp was so panicked, he almost lost his cool and try to fight against the strings. Trying to put on a brave face, he looked around and somewhat growled, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

By the last syllable of his sentence, Itami had revealed his position. His look was still dark, yet bored, as he held out his left hand. Each finger had two or three of the binding strings tied securely over his leather gloves. The fabric was laced together with rubber-like material, Usopp could tell, explaining why those gloves were able to withstand the tight grip of the barbs. Glaring hard with a clean frown, the Straw Hat nakama member watched his motions intently.

"Are you really of the Straw Hats? You can't possibly be one of their most valued members. We've only been battling for a few minutes, at most, and you are already caught within my trap. You should be embarrassed and ashamed of yourself." Itami's cold words weren't new to Usopp; he had thought something along the same lines when he was calling to the man to show himself. He was losing so quickly, it was ridiculous.

"Really now, I want to know, how did you plan to beat me? I'm curious to hear what your simple strategy must have been. It wouldn't be anything too complicated, nor anything too skill-testing. Did you really think so little of me? I wonder why. Maybe you should just leave the fighting to your captain and Roronoa. Hm, that's a thought. Maybe I should kill you quickly instead of torturing you, and go to challenge one of them. You are not worth my time, nor my arsenal." And with his sharp words ended, he tugged viciously on the wires, watching with a smallest hint of delight as Usopp's skin was cut deeply, making his body pulled tighter together and his muscles stiff.

Choking on a cry of pain, Usopp refused to show any sign of defeat. There was just something about this man that made him want to get away as fast as he could, something about his words, the way he said them and the way he used them as a fighting force. He himself had used that tactic so many times before, but he could never attack someone in the manor Itami seemed to enjoy. Grunting, he took the time to scoff as well, he decided to fight fire with fire, as they say.

"Huh, like you could take on Luffy or Zoro. You would be killed in an instant! They would pulverize you! They would best you into next week! Luffy would send you flying into that castle of yours and bury you underneath it. Or Zoro would use his three hundred worlds attack and kill you in an instant! You can't even _hope_ to take on anyone in my crew. They—"

"Any one of them would be better then you."

The blatant sentence caught the marksman off guard. It was so crude, so unnecessary, and yet it hit Usopp hard none the less.

He remembered the time when Nami had come to him and asked for a weapon. She had said something similar, but she was referring to the both of them. She said it to appeal to his soft side, and to show they both had some growing to do. He had listened to her, considered it, but he never berated himself as cruelly as this man had. He had phrased it so harshly, that his fears arose inside his head instantly, giving him a painful migraine. He felt the blood roll down his body, even the slight trickling on right cheek, but he showed no emotion in his eyes.

"You are aware of it, I can tell. And it's clearly written on your face. Why did you even bother to join them, if you are so useless?" Itami looked as if he was fighting the urge to yawn.

"I-I am not! I am the crew's shipwright! I am in charge of our ship! That's a boat from my island, so I earned my place in our crew!" the 'Great Captain' hollered,

"Really? That's how you earned it? Well, I saw your ship as you sailed in, and I have to say that it looks like it's ready to die. It's more then likely going to—"

"SHUT UP!" the marksman halted his verbal assault. Itami looked at him curiously, his eyes meeting with the deep scowl of the man in the web, "DON'T YOU DARE ANYTHING ABOUT MERRY! SHE'S BETTER SHIP THEN YOURS! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR SHIP SO SHUT UP!"

"I know about your journeys. I know all the important facts about your crew. Anything needed to know in battle, and what to say to change your focus in battle. I was unaware of the 'Merry' factor, my mistake, but I do know that your most sensitive topics are your uselessness and your father. For instance, how you'll never be anyone as memorable as him. How you're never going to be a great pirate, or someone your dad could be proud of. Or your mother, for that matter."

"…" His head was lowered.

"Are you accepting what I am saying so easily? You can't possibly be so dim-witted. And you call yourself a shipwright? You have no reason to—"

"What…are you talking about?" Usopp lifted his head and looks so surprised by the stupidity of the man that he almost began to laugh.

"What?" Itami was unaffected by his curious line.

"You…You don't even know my father, do you? Or my mom. How can you say this about someone you don't even know? I mean, don't you think you're taking your whole dark persona a bit too far."

"…What?" anger was evident in his reply.

"You're so obviously trying to piss me off, and it worked for a while, but I can't believe a single word you say about my dad when you've never even met him. That would make no sense. And you call me dim-witted."

"You must really be a masochistic person. How else would you explain your destructive behaviour? _Shimekukuri_." He yelled out his attack, his first since the beginning of the battle, and pulled tightly on the barbed strings. But in one quick swoop, the wires suddenly fell to the ground and released their captive.

Eyes opened wide, the depressing man was obviously surprised by the shocking turn of events. He had been so sure that he would win the battle in moments; how was it possible this stupid, insignificant man was able to fool him? It was impossible. It was beyond impossible. And yet, it happened. He was so shell-shocked, he couldn't move; merely stand still in disbelief. It was only for a moment or two, after Usopp escaped, but it gave the Going Merry caretaker enough time to pull out his trusty weapon.

"Gunpowder Star!" screaming with a proud voice, he fired straight at Itami's face and gave him no time to react. From within nearby bushes, he pulled out another attack and called, "Blaze Star!" and watched it land. As soon as it was released from his slingshot, he stuffed his slingshot away, dashed toward his opponent and bellowed with all his might, "_Ending _Usopp POUND!"

For a few minutes on end, Usopp pummelled the man with his attack, refusing to let up. He knew it was the real Itami by the reactions of his hits. Violently, he smashed his frying pan-made mallet with all the strength in his body, ignoring the blood oozing from his wounds. Once he decided the man had been beaten enough, he jumped back a step and observed his body. He wasn't sure if he had killed or not, he prayed he didn't, but with the disrespect and vulgarity this man showed towards him, he would not take it back. Posing a bit with his hammer resting on his shoulder, he nodded proudly and smirked.

"If nothing else, I know _you_ will remember me." Kicking him in the shin one last time, he walked off towards the forest's entry way, laughing with disbelief. As much as he knew those man's words were nothing but a fighting tactic, he hated to admit he was buying into it for a while. That's why, until he found the fault in Itami's words, he couldn't think clearly. Once he calmed down, he realized the type of string he was using, though an effective weapon, was easily destroyed when cut. All he had to do was use the same tactic against Itami to distract him to buy enough time to break the wires. Using the wires against themselves was a perfect strategy too, and an ego-booster to prove Itami wrong.

After all, if Usopp was dim-witted, his opponent must have been the stupidest member of this feared crew. Thinking that certain thought made Usopp remember where he was, and why. Pushing a large branch aside, he exited the forest and looked from his left to his right, then upward to the sky. Making sure no Bachiatari men were standing by for him, he put his hammer away and thought carefully. If he went to his right, he would meet up with Sanji and Luffy, and to his left he would meet Zoro and Chopper.

"Hm, I wonder which one of them would need me more," He smirked as he rubbed his chin, actually thinking about who he should rescue first. Figuring Sanji and Luffy would be perfectly fine on their own, he worried for Chopper and pointed left, "Don't worry Chopper! I'll save you! And Zoro, let me take over! I can beat anyone they send at me! Look out, Bachiatari! Prepare to meet your maker!"

* * *

Chopper panted madly, glaring at the man through his only seeing eye, as the other had been attacked and was bleeding horrifically. For the tenth time now, after all his other strategies had failed, he tried to use his Rumble Scope move to scan Kikei for his weak points. And yet, each and every time, Kikei always cut through the defensive manoeuvre and made Chopper bleed. He had already transformed into his Guard Point form, and was currently in his Brain Point transformation. But even in his offense-state, he felt another large set of needles pierce his left foot and pin it down into the floor. Chopper winced from the pain, but continued his Rumble Scope, being the longest chance he had had since the match began.

"Come on, Fuzzy. Fight back already!" squealed the mad man, calling Tony by the nickname he gave him once he saw his Guard Point form.

Growling with disgust and courage, the young doctor yelled back at his challenger, just to stall for time, "Why don't you stop hiding every three seconds and actually face me?" Shivering by the end of his sentence, he hated the fact that he would be hearing that man's disturbing squawking again.

"Ooh, you want us to get closer?" His voice, which reminded Chopper of a snake, sounded as though it slithered through the air and securely strangled his senses. Shaking his head furiously, he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him as he tried to refocus his line of vision. Just as his sight began to return, his body shook with fright when he finally noticed Kikei's presence directly before him. Trying to avoid his eyes, Chopper meant to slide backwards, and as he did so, he finally spotted the deranged man's weak point; his wrist and arm joints. As he tried to mentally make sense of his discovery, he only registered what was happening to his body moments after he hit the floor.

Pinning him to the ground, Kikei leaned over the child while puncturing his furry skin with thick, curved knives. Smirking to reveal his enjoyment and crooked teeth, the lunatic laughed in the most vexatious way, "Is this close enough, or shall I get even closer?" He was made clear that Kikei was only half joking with his suggestion when he applied more pressure onto the stabbing utensils.

Crying out in pain, Chopper did all he could not to cry. The pain was long lasting and deep, and it worried him with how close the marks were to his collarbone. As he wailed, Kikei added his own loud moan-like sound and wrapped his fingers tightly around the handle of his weapons. Then, in one quick motion, with no way to counter, he sunk the blades all the way through the reindeer boy's arms and into the floor. With all he could do, again, Chopper scream.

"Chopper?!" the faintest call could be heard from down the south corridor. Kikei looked up from his prey with a deadly glare, something he had not shown to victim.

"I never said this was a party. Who allowed you could bring a friend?" Slowly raising his body from the position he had over the seven year-old, the Bachiatari's oldest crew member stood with his sharpest weapon in hand, the point of it gleaming in the moonlight. Within mere seconds, the only Straw Hat to have completed his fight, entered the arena with next to no breath. With a look of great concern, Kikei watched as Usopp immediately focused on his fallen crew member and ignored the man who posed as the threat to injury him.

"Chopper!" Usopp hollered in one breath, inhaling deeply as he ran over to him. The look of fear was powerful; he was clearly worried for his young pal. But he was unable to reach his companion's side as Kikei simply stood beside him and sliced a large mark from one of the marksman's shoulders to the other.

For a second, life stood still. Then, the blood sprayed out of the injury and the 'Great' one fell to the floor. As he landed, he felt a steeled boot hit his side with lazy yet painful force, "Who the hell are you? What makes you think you have the right to interrupt our fight?"

Wincing as if he was having a heart attack, Usopp turned his head and looked up at the silhouette of the stranger. Night had reached its darkest point by now, and all he could see was the shape and shine on the shackles.

"I'm here for Chopper." He coughed out. It was hard to breathe now, after already losing so much blood from his own fight. His wounds had not ceased to bleed in the slightest, and to add to them, he now had a gaping scar running across his shoulders. With all his determination, he tried not to panic, knowing it would increase his blood flow and eventually be the death of him, and began to sit up. The effort was futile, as the only person in the area to not have any marks to his chance and kicked Usopp across the room, landing close to Chopper.

Grunting as he landed on his back, Usopp took the chance to look at his friend, "H-Hey…Chopper—Ahh!" And again, he felt steel collide with the same spot three times in a row, cracking his rib, then his back smash against the wall.

"Don't talk to Fuzzy! He's mine, you ass!" Kikei's gut-wrenching voice made the Straw Hat man shake a moment and take a small break.

Looking back down at his first opponent, Kikei smiled as Chopper's panting looked to be slowing down, "Feeling better yet, my darling?" Picking him up by his antler, the needles slid out of his arms with slight difficulty, the reindeer child grimaced at the adding pain he already had in his head. Squinting involuntarily, Chopper blinked once before opening his one good eye to see the madman's queasy smile. Curious as to why he was happy once more, the moment of calm disintegrated as the smile quickly turned upside down. Clenching his eyes tightly, Tony felt his body hit the wall this time, his back cracking, unable to withstand such an impact. He had never realized that the wall of the Bachiatari were made of some form of steel until he felt the coolness under his fur.

"Gaining up on me? One against ONE?" Kikei grabbed Chopper's arm fiercely and pulled on it so hard, it dislocated. Whining once, Chopper bowed his head and shook it slowly. He knew he needed to get a grip on the situation, but his head was pounding, his chest was hurting, his eye was throbbing and he felt battered.

"Oh…now don't whine like that," unexpectedly, he felt a cold cheek rub against his own, "It's so hard to stay angry when you make such cute noises!" Normally, and he pictured this in his head, he would perform some sort of dance to show his appreciation towards such a compliment. But to hear this man's foul voice say such a thing made him think anyone else who said it had been lying. "Really now," Kikei used his hand to make Chopper look at him, his cold shackles touching the mark in his left shoulder, "Why don't you just leave the Straw Hats and come stay with me? I promise to take good care of you. We can be freaks together! We can love each other everyday and be happy together! Isn't that something you've always wanted, like me?"

"I-I…" –it was hard to reply when he was in agony— "…I have…that with L-Luff—…Luffy an—"

"Don't SAY IT!" In a state of great horror, Kikei slapped Chopper across the face and shook his body against the wall, "They'll never know what it's like to be a freak! They'll never understand you! NEVER! But I do! I do, Fuzzy! So come stay with me! We can be the best of friends!"

As much as he just wanted to stay quiet and not hurt the man emotionally, he knew that would do nothing for him, "I…have b-bes—"

"NO!" He lifted Chopper's body high and brought it downward to the ground at a blinding speed. But just before the small boy's body made an impact, the sound of an explosion and a heaven-sent ray of light illuminated the room. There was a long pause with the small sound of panting, then the feel of stone meshing against Chopper's back, and finally, a long battle cry with parading foot steps that echoed loudly.

Scrambling to get to his hooves, the Straw Hat doctor looked over at the other side of the room to see Usopp's wrists being sliced away at. Each time Kikei attacked, Usopp barely pulled his wrists away in time. Otherwise, they would have been cut off. Fearing for his friend, Chopper took in another rumble ball and transformed once more. Silently, his body mutate, as he was sure Kikei would call it, and change into his Horn Point state. With not a moment to lose, locking his arm back into place as best as he could, he landed on all fours and charged towards the two.

From the corner of his eye, Usopp saw what his friend was doing. In a great attempt to not be hit, he simply grabbed one of his rotten eggs and smashed it into Kikei's face, then leaped out of the way. Landing onto his side only a foot away, Usopp turned and watched as Chopper hit the lunatic with his Roseo Colonnade attack and send the real freak flying.

"Now, Usopp! Get him!" the marksman heard the reindeer boy yell, but didn't register the idea in time, and only observed as Kikei bounced back off the ceiling, licking the egg of his face as he came down and struck Chopper's nose. Usopp gasped and frowned with worry, then remembered Itami's words in his head. Words that criticize him as being useless to his nakama, and even in a moment such as that, how he was too stupid to understand the true seriousness of situations. Anger boiling inside, and with the added alarm of his friend's health, he pulled out the same weapon he used to finish off the man he wished to forget. Sneaking up behind Kikei as he tried to fight against Chopper's antlers, he quickly whacked their opponent over the head with every ounce of strength he could muster.

Chopper was surprised when the weight of his adversary suddenly dropped over his head. Restlessness, too, began to stir inside him and he took his chance to toss the man in the air once more. "Usopp, hit his shoulders and wrists! Those are his weak points!" the boy cried anxiously.

Taking the chance, again, to prove that man wrong, he smirked as he rolled over to the bloody needles Kikei had used to pin Chopper down, hooked them into his slingshot's line, and shot them up at their owner, hitting each point Chopper had mentioned. Both Straw Hat members took the time to bask in the glory of their victory, then smiled at each other.

"We did it!" Usopp cheered.

"Yeah! Ah, but don't move!" Reverting back to his usual form, he hopped over to his friend and looked at some of his injuries, "You're bleeding a lot!"

"Oh, these? Don't worry! I'll be oka--…ay…" A spell of dizziness was casted over him too, and he held his head in a moment of weakness.

"Ah! Usopp!" Chopper wailed, waving his arms.

"I'm okay, Chopper!...Oh, by the way, where's Zoro?" the marksman blinked down at the smaller boy.

The two blinked together, then ran off up the stairs.

* * *

Gosho pouted deeply, his 'cute-eyes' activated, and Sanji just wretched.

"B-But, I could help you! I could take you around the castle, show you where everything is. I could get you to Zaigou's chambers."

"Why would I want to go there?!" Sanji screamed in both annoyance and uneasiness, his fists shaking at his sides.

"But isn't that why you're all here, to see Zaigou? Oh, my move? Okay, um…_Ryoku Panchi_!" Whipping around, Gosho's black-gloved hand made contact with Sanji's shin, and on impact, was sent back.

"_Collier Coup_! And I'm here to save my nakama's _female_ navigator!" He replied while flipping his body backward and planting a kick beside his head. Sighing, Sanji didn't know how to react to the sudden twist of events, but since the attack that went astray on the Honkyo wall, a conversation had been going between them and it was almost as if their battle had become a game of chess instead. Truthfully, he wasn't unharmed. He had received quite a powerful impact to his side, and he knew something was broken. Also, his jaw had locked up a while ago and he had bitten his tongue, which wasn't fatal but still hurt like hell.

"Oh, you mean Nami? _Saido Atari_!" As he swung his arm to hit Sanji's jaw again, giving him quite a unique look of surprise.

Catching his hand, the smoking blond chef looked dead straight into the other chef's eyes and was showing his own look of shock, "You've seen her?"

Happy to be so close to him, Gosho smiled and began to blab like a fan girl, "Oh yeah! Nami and I go way back! We've known each other for years now, but I haven't seen her in _so_ long! I was really happy to see her today, and I even made her dinner! She was a little sceptical at first, which I was a little insulted by, but hey, when you're dining with Zaigou, it's _completely_ understa—"

"Can you take me to her?!" Sanji almost yelled in with excitement over the news. He watched as Gosho smiled as if he was could die happily, and just let the creepy action slide. Instead he shook the fist he had a grip over, "Well?"

"Of course I can, Sanji-kun! Follow me!" the spandex-wearing man sang as he skipped over to the doors that lead to the next level of the Honkyo.

"W-Wait! Aren't you betraying your crew by doing this?" Sanji called, though the thought didn't stop either of them from walking away from the destruction they caused.

"Ah, it's okay," Gosho shrugged, "I was getting bored of being with these guys. Besides, Zaigou deserves it. He needs to get what's coming to him…In a way…But _any_thing to help _you_, Sanji-ku—"

"Sure, now keep going."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There. Fight scenes. Should be two more chapters of those until ZoNa, maybe even one. Hope you enjoyed!

**Review Replies:**

saiyukifan526: I'm glad to hear you still love my story. It's reviews like this, even if they're one lines, that make me want to keep writing. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.

byakuhana: Thank you for such a sweet compliment! It's such an ego-booster when I lose face or inspiration. And for Robin's attack, I got them off the Wiki Encyclopaedia, so Im sorry if they were translated incorrectly. Thanks for the tip though! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and find the urge to review too!

PinkxxxReaper: Thank you! Yes, ZoNa will be in store. I warn you now: when I say the ZoNa chapter is coming, be ready with Kleenex boxes. I hope you enjoyed the update!

cherrichik: Hello, my dear! Thank you for reviewing, and with such a long comment too. For the Christmas contest, I will be posting the results in the last chapter of my Valentine's fanfic. It's about eleven o'clock right now so I can't post the results here, I'm sorry. I hope these fights were of some interest. Please let me know, thank you!

SheaRay752: I hope you enjoyed what little Sanji was doing in this chapter. My friend convinced me to change a certain point in the story, so his fight was taken out of it to help reach Nami faster. And I can wait for my requests. Let me know when they are up though, so I can check them out! Thanks for the kind words and the lovely tangents. Always a joy to read.

santoryuu-zoro: I'm glad you're enjoying this story enough to say you love it. What a prediction! The twins do use torture! The contests are over, but any form of art contribution are always appreciated. Thanks for the comment, and I hope you will write another!

tea: Thank you for the reviews in every chapter. Always appreciated! I hope you still are reading, enjoy the story, and still wish to review!

Wolf Flower: I hope these fights were 'good' to you. I tried my best for my first sequences. I did. I would love to hear from you if you do write your own fanfic. Let me know! Thanks for the kind compliments.

S.S.: I'm sorry it takes e so long to update. But I especially hated having to write the fight scenes. So why do it? Because I want this story to seem as realistic as possible. Hopefully, all you wonderful readers can see the effort I put in and appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter enough to review again!

Greater Lights: Thank you! Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see who finds Nami, and what goes on between the nakama and Bachiatari. This was as soon as I could update, sorry! Hope you're still reading and want to review!

**Next Chapter: **

-- Zoro vs. Romu and Senmu 

-- Luffy vs. Akar

Thank you all! Blessed Be!


	10. Operation: Rescue Nami Is AGo!

__

**One Piece:**

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light  
**

In a frantic attempt to save his life, Roronoa Zoro dashed angrily down the stairs. The tormenting twosome had been playing games with him for the past ten minutes straight and not once had he landed a hit. He figured it had to do with the battlefield setting, seeing as how they were obviously familiar with the room they had chosen. Though the stairwell had less space, and lighting, which would keep him at a disadvantage, he figured it was a better choice then staying in the circular, confining chamber. Once he travelled down a few decades of steps, he stomped his heels onto two different edges and turned his upper body around to face the direction from which he fled. As he slowed to a halt, the flapping of their baggy clothing became louder and louder, making the swordsman gulp, readying himself.

What were most irritating to him were the echoes. It was impossible to pin-point either of the two's location; the sound travelled from the front of him to behind his back, as if they could somehow leap over him or travel beneath his line of view. He growled in frustration, reaching his pivot-point of stress. "Stop stalling! I don't have time to waste with you two! Get out here and fight me!" he hollered, a way to convey all the rage that was causing him to seethe. He couldn't tell if these men were more cowardly then strategic; what fighter hides in the dark to make his attack? With Usopp it was understandable, due to his character. These two had no excuse. That was probably pissing him off the most.

Truthfully, he had decided on his way to the island that he would take the hardest challenge the crew had to offer. He figured, in some twisted way, Luffy would reach the captain first, as luck always seemed to deal him that card. But when he made that promise to himself, he didn't do it for glory or pride. He promised himself such a thing because he figured the reason he had been feeling so uneasy throughout the entire trip was related to the Bachiatari's prisoner. Usually, the strongest one guarded the victim in these scenarios, so one would expect to find Nami behind such a person. If he saved her, he would feel better, so he was aiming for who ever ruled this crew.

Instead, he was given the most aggravating people he could every meet, besides the navigator herself. '_Nami_,' his subconscious called out to him, '_She needs to be saved._' That was the only reason his anger hadn't engulfed him; when he was lost in anger, he lost control of his senses. He was trying to keep a levelled-head, so he could win this fight and move on to Nami's captor. Sighing heavily, trying to release some more of his rage, he closed his eyes and listened to his opponents. He had learned a move from his sensei for a moment just like this one. Concentrating, he tracked them down rather quickly, to his surprise. He waited until he felt one of them close in on him. He figured they understood what he was doing, as their movements became rigid for a small period of time. Then, just as radar, he sensed one of them flying straight toward him. Tossing his glare to face that general direction, he met the chilling stare of one of them. He had sensed them both charging, which worried him a bit, but he figured it was better to destroy one then to let them both run free.

He lifted his arms into the stance for the _Tornado_, a move he normally used as a finishing technique. But just before his arms could even flex, whoever was before him suddenly whispered the title of their signature move, _Shaffuru_, and disappeared into thin air. Surprised, Zoro went to take a step, he wasn't sure of the direction but he did know he needed to flee his stance. As he tried to lift his heel, four freezing metal blades stabbed his sides. Two in his front, two in his back, all four sliding further and further into waist. Gritting his teeth against the shank of the Wadou Ichimonji, Zoro did all he could not to make a sound that he was sure would please the twins.

"Are you sure you don't want to play, Roronoa? It could be _lots_ of fun!"

"What are you saying, Senmu? Of course it would be! I mean, with the three of us, I'm sure anything is possible." Their voices sickened him to the point where his throat willingly closed up. Every time they spoke, they reminded him of every time he heard a bone shatter, blood splatter, and the familiar cry of agony as every opponent was sliced by his katana. He felt as though Chopper needed to take a look at him, and it wasn't because of the agonizing marks in his sides.

Sadly, the twins' voices began to resound, as they slid up to rest their bodies so casually on Zoro's shoulders, holding his arms by criss-crossing the staffs of their spears.

"Say, Senmu?" Romu teased, revealing their identities, simply because there was nothing Zoro could do to either of them, no matter which one they were. He was sure they were also doing what they were so he could figure out which one falsely attacked him previously.

"Yah, Romu?" Senmu sang happily.

"Can we keep him, do you think? I'm sure if we play with him a bit more, we can make him wanna stay. Then all we'd have to do is convince Captain."

"Ya-a-a-h, but I'm sure he wouldn't like it. He hates when we keep pets, because we always end up forgetting them in the cages beside his food."

"But with someone like _Zoro_ here," the leader of the two, Romu, stroked Zoro's cheek teasingly, stirring his anger, "I'm sure we'd enjoy every second."

"We say that about all of them." Senmu sighed.

"What? You don't think he's more interesting then that last guy, do you?"

"His name was Goraku, and he was fun because he was stupid!"

"How do you know Zoro isn't?"

"But…he'll never be my Goraku." Senmu began to cry.

"I'm sorry. But you forgo—"

"Can you SHUT UP already and fight me?" Zoro forgot all reason behind refinery and screamed with all his mite. They waited for his voice to find its way down the stairs before responding.

"…Oh…right, we're fighting."

"Do you want to finish this talk later?"

"Definitely. Now then, _Goumon Enkei_!" As if they never conversed over his shoulders, they lost all gentleness to their demeanours and hoisted the first mate's body into the air, his sides lifting off and landing again onto the point of the spears. This time he hissed, figuring they wouldn't be able to hear him. Once his slits ceased sliding down the sharp steel edges of their weaponry, the world suddenly began to spin. The terrible two started running around in a circle, in perfect unison, with such force, he felt as though his body would be sent flying, and he would prefer it, too.

Being the person Zoro was, he wasn't going to allow himself to sit in the enemy's grasps. Fighting the force of the small twister he was locked in, his arms separated from his body slowly and forcibly. He tilted his swords' points downward, to help with his attack, as he planned not to attack his adversaries, but their arsenal. Romu and Senmu seemed to comprehend his plan of action, so they concocted one of their own. With their eyes locked, they chanted 'one, two, three' soundlessly, then threw Zoro against the rigid stairs. They watched his head bounce on the sharp rocky surface, smirked proudly then jumped back behind their shield.

As much as the swordsman would have liked to take the chance and check the indent he was sure he received, he ignored the migraine that began to build in between his temples and threw his body forward. Growling at the sight of nothing within the staircase, he had half a mind to knock out the walls, just to expose his opponents, or should he say 'victims'. They had popped his last nerve by this point of the battle. Pulling his body into the form he took before executing _Tornado_, he decided it was better to make a move then sit as a sitting duck. The moment he felt a blood drop trickle down his neck, he charged forward up the staircase and exclaimed the name of his attack. He repeated the action two more times before exposing a deep frown of annoyance.

"What's wrong Zoro? You're so tense all of a sudden." The words that were whispered frightened him; how did he not know that there was someone behind him, and so close too? He whipped around, executing _Tornado_ as he went, but just as the first three times, he hit nothing but thin air. He was about to call out again, until he felt a pair of hands lock around his hips, squeeze, then flip until such bony fingers wrapped around his ankles. An added freaky feature was the strange sense of someone's back against his own. Taking no time to bother with comprehension, he sliced at his ankles, less intensity from the same move's use in Little Garden. The hands released, and then calves rested on his shoulders, so he slashed his way at those as well. Once the legs slipped off him, hands gripped his ankles again. The cycle he was sure to entrap him was becoming tiresome. Before he reacted to the hold on his lower legs, they slipped away, returned with more force, then two shoes slipped upward, right from underneath him and slammed into his jaw. His head was sent flying; he lost his balance and soared aback down the stairs he climbed. Before he could welcome the feeling of the ground, those gaudy shoes stood heavily on his shoulders, pressing his upper half into the floor sharply.

The twins were thin and petite, so he couldn't reach up and kick whichever twin stood over him. He looked up with one eye, to meet the bone-chilling leer of the blue-green stare of the jesters he had as enemies. Crossing his arms, the one before him smirked proudly and took the weak point of Roronoa Zoro to dig his heels into his shoulders even more. "Hey, what was that you said, about him not being stupid? If nothing else, he's weak but puts up a fight. We like a challenge, don't we?"

"Mmhmm," His partner in crime floated to his side so nonchalantly, "It's better then all the screamers we usually play with."

Definitely not willing to listen to another dull conversation between the insane pair, Zoro acted as fast as he could. Just as the one who stood over him began to speak, the first mate thrusted his shoulders upward, which made the standee lose his balance enough to fall back with shock. As if the plan was to be completed in two seconds flat, his two hand-held swords' point drove right into the back of what he guessed was Romu, as deep as possible before Romu jumped back. The twins were instantaneously beside each other, about twelve steps away, with Senmu cradling his brother. Panting, the swordsman sat up slowly, taking a moment to fix his shoulders.

"ROMU!" Apparently, Zoro assumed correctly. Senmu shook his brother lightly, with so much panic, you would guess he was the one who had been stabbed. He was visibly petrified, even with his opponent still conscious in the room. His entire being was shaking. This confused Zoro; they both must have been in battle before, to receive matching scars. Why was the fact that his brother was stabbed bothering him _so_ much, to the point of losing his composure right in front of him?

"Senmu! Don't let him attack you!"

"Shut up! I told you he wasn't stupid!"

"You shut up! Go beat him!"

"Not without you! I need you, brother! We fight together!"

"Stop whining already! I don't need a headache too! If I am your brother, you'll beat him to reclaim my honour!" Zoro thought to himself angrily, as he listened to the two of them argue, '_What the hell? After a fight like that, you have no honour to protect._'

"…Alright." Senmu stood and faced Zoro with a sombre look shaping his facial exterior. Zoro rose to his feet the moment Senmu stood. He pointed his left-handed sword at him, a look of determination etched onto his own face.

"Let's finish this." Zoro declared.

"Right." Senmu answered with a nod, then turned around and exposed his back to the swordsman. His twin gasped, then began to shout a string of profanities, while the first mate's expression softened.

"You know that, for a swordsman, this is the greatest level of dishonour; to receive a wound to the back." Zoro dropped his left sword from a point into a readied strike.

"Well, I'm not a swordsman, stupid. My brother and I are perfectly alike, so I have to look exactly like him. Every fibre, every scar. Strike me, Roronoa."

This entire ordeal was so ridiculous to him. He should have done this to begin with, if this was all it took to destroy the gruesome twosome. This experience could not be nothing _but_ an experience for him; he needed something to show for his efforts. Though it was something against all his usual standards, he continued to ignore Romu's shouts of insults and warnings, "If I do this, you have to tell me how to reach your captain, or at least Nami's room."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you wa—"

"Promise me." Zoro said with a strong tone. Senmu looked over his shoulder then and gazed at the swordsman, surprise written on his face. It was as if he did not expect Zoro to be so concerned for Nami. He smiled smugly, and with disbelief.

"If you travel back down these stairs, you'll return to that hallway opening you passed before coming up here. Take the other staircase, for the next two, take the right ones, then left, then the middle for the next three, then left for the next six openings. You'll probably meet up with Akar there, but at least he's not as tricky as us. When you meet him, he'll most likely be guarding Nami's door. He's her personal guardian for the next ten years, if you don't save her." Then he turned his back and outstretched his arms. Romu was trying to crawl over to them, so Zoro knew he had little time.

Sighing deeply, Zoro positioned his swords at a similar angle to the move he used on Romu and charged at a blinding speed. He rested his katanas in Senmu's back for a few more moments, then pulled them out as kindly as one could remove a sharp object from another's body. He used the side of his foot to toss the falling body to its doppelganger then raced off down the stairs. Romu's dying screams were deaf to him; Nami was all that was on his mind.

He wasn't running fast enough, no matter how much energy he applied to his steps. His bandana still worn proudly over his head, under the lining of the cloth, Zoro ran in the direction he felt was the best to his knowledge. He couldn't say he was positive as to which was his left or right, so he planned to try a trial-and-error test on each entrance presented to him. If he needed a form of directions in order find the boss of this dreadful crew, then clearly this place was set with traps in ever nook and cranny. The one to take name from the Straw Hat crew had a reason to be cautious.

After scaling down two hundred steps, in the least, he felt those four spear heads perforate his back, two marks on one side of his spine and two parralell to match. These new injuries weren't even another mark to add to his many of miscalculations; the frigid steel plates were sliding into his muscles excruciatingly. Choking on a gasp, the swordsman lowered his frame to jump away from the menaces, to distance him and luckily take their weapons with him. Though just as always, they acted first; as he leapt into the air, Romu and Senmu ripped the spears from his skin.

When Zoro felt his sturdy feet hit the ground, he panted fervently and blazed angrily at _them_. They stood only ten feet away, at most, and stood in the same mirrored stance as they had when he first laid eyes on them. How he regretted that moment.

"We didn't say we'd let you escape so easily." The right twin quipped, the most heinous of grins plastered on his face. The greatest issue with that was he had a partner to mimic the exact same look.

"Did you honestly think you could get away from us? Fine, we'll let you go. But only if you can tell us which one of us is which!" A cry to initiate the next round; they melted into the shadows for the umpteenth time.

'_No, not again,_' Zoro's frustration roiled, '_This fight is what's stupid!_' There was no way he could handle another go at the twins' twisted sport of amusement. He remembered thinking how he had half a mind to destroy the only barrier to the light from the outside; now, it was his next step to take. He slowly turned his shape to face the targeted bricks, exhaled quietly, then howled, "_Sanzen Sekai_!

The wall that separated the three of them from the moon was now one hundred-percent totalled, and the Honkyo was beginning to crumble, as he took out the complete wall for every floor. Rotating to look toward them, Romu and Senmu were visibly in a panic. It amazed the swordsman how honest they were about their feelings, and how quickly they could change. Still, nevertheless, they darkened their facial features to the point of showing what Zoro would say were their true colors; the look of demons. They yelled out the name of their finishing move over the sound of the tumbling bricks, but it went unheard. Smirking then, Zoro concocted his own mischevious attack.

Right before they could make contact, he made a familiar stance, then whispered the word _Shaffuru_ and vanished into thin air. The twins coughed out a gasp, frantically searching for their victim. Apparently, these two finally showed fear. Was it for the falling state of their home? The bore their fangs, they balled their hands into fists around their staffs and squawked many upon many calls to the first mate. Deciding to show his merciful side, he complied. Dodging six dead weight bricks, the twins moved had to hop from the step they resided on, as their nerves were on edge. Taking the chance then and there, Zoro did the reverse move of his _Tora Gari_ and destroyed their four staffs. Then, just as they had, he disappeared.

He noticed, in the light, the troublesome two were actually replicas of each other down to every last detail but one; he could tell it was Senmu because of his need to draw closer to his brother. Senmu always looked as though what he felt was honest, such as the time he panicked over the condition of his brother. Romu had a tendency to distant himself in times of turmoil. Evaluating their relationship, he targeted Romu. Attacking as he intended from the very beginning, Zoro struck Romu's back with _Tornado_, and kept doing so until his blades travelled through and into Senmu's gut. He intended to hold his blades in place for some fraction of time, to return the favour, but the ceiling above them was collapsing by the second. So, he tore his trusty katana blades from their skin. As he saw their bodies drop, seeing Senmu's look of awe-stricken horror, with disgust, he kicked their bodies out the opening in the wall, hesitated, then continued his gallop down the stairwell.

* * *

"LUFFY!" Sanji called loudly over the powerful explosive sounds of battle. Gosho had luckily been true to his words and brought him to the scene of battle between the captains. Sanji glared over at the Straw Hat boy's opponent fiercely. The 'Black Leg' pirate appreciated the metal mask the man wore; he was right to hide his face in shame.

"Huh? Hi, Sanji!" Luffy answered, then delivered a sharp _Gomu Gomu no Gattling_ to Zaigou's gut.

"Hey! Sanji!" He heard an overjoyed voice scream with glee. Looking over his shoulder with a small question on his lips, he was relieved to see the sight of Usopp and Chopper running toward him. He took note of their injuries, but with no way to help them, he let his worry rest inside for now.

"How did you guys do?" Finally finding a moment of ease since he stepped foot onto Honkyo island, the chef pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a strange amount of agility, taking a long drag that he felt he well deserved.

"We did great! I totally destroyed _my_ opponent! Chopper and I beat his opponent together, an—…Sanji…why is there a man in black spandex staring at you with the same look you give to Nami or Robin?" Usopp's enthusiasm turned into fear as he, instead of running toward his friend with joy, retreated with slight fear.

"Hmm?" Barely listening to his friend's remark, Sanji turned his head slowly to see what Usopp had been questioning, then yelled in fear as he tossed his body back. Sadly, he lost his cig' while trying to escape the a_dmiring _stare of the other blond man he had forgotten about.

"Sanji-! You look so hot with that cigarette in your mouth! Light another one!" He cheered so happily, it clearly wasn't a joke.

After a few moments to collect his thoughts, he slowly turned toward his friends and whispered, "He brought me here."

"Uh huh…" was all Usopp could mutter.

"Well, we got here after falling into twenty traps on the staircases!" Chopper exclaimed, suddenly notifying everyone of his presence, "It was really freaky!"

"Oh, that's because Zaigou likes to plant traps everywhere. I swear, he has a security issue." The way Gosho sang the last part made them all shiver with fear.

"GOSHO!" the deepest voice any of them had ever heard bellowed soundly. Everyone turned to face the large, metal-clad man.

"Hey, 'Kar Bear. How ya doing with the Straw Hat?" The hyper-active blond of the two in the room cheered with a smile.

"Have you betrayed your captain?" The battle ceased for a moment, and Luffy respected that.

"Well, if Zaigou gave me more attention, I wouldn't have to," Gosho huffed, then swooned over to Sanji's side, making the Straw Hat chef jump and squeak, "_This_ man on the other hand, is all I need."

"W-Wait a minute!" Sanji cried, trying to be freed from the bi man's heart-shaped eyes, "This guy isn't Zaigou, the captain?"

Everyone stopped.

"Of course not. I'm the first mate, Akar."

Everyone blinked.

"Dammit! I've been fighting him for half an hour! I thought he was the captain!" Luffy boomed angrily, kicking the ground.

"Then where the hell is your captain?" Usopp questioned, not that he wanted to know for his own personal fulfillment.

"That is none of your business." Akar defended, his one eye to be seen through his mask sending the marksman the most vicious of leers. Usopp questioned nothing else.

"Look, we have no interest in you," Sanji said rudely as he made his way to his captain's side, his sudden withdrawal giving him a reason to drop the formalities, "We want to challenge Zaigou, for Nami-san."

"Don't say such foolish things. You'll never save her from Zaigou. She's here for ten years. Come back then."

"We want her now." Luffy declared, his voice just as serious as Akar's.

"I said, don't be so foolish. Leave, now, or I'll have to call on Zaigou to—"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" All Straw Hats yelled.

"…Oh, YEAH!" Gosho added. He ignored Akar's glower so he could find approval from Sanji. He received none.

Akar growled with frustration, and his lean stature began to frighten Usopp and Chopper. The larger man's shoulders began to rise with the breath he took to cool his flaming aggravation with the opposing crew.

"That's enough! They want me? They can fight me." Everyone tossed their stares all around the room. The only stairwell that they could see was the same one they had all used to reach the battle of their captain. They were surprised to see a wall suddenly shatter, and through the smoke and crackling bricks, a man emerged. He was covered in dark shades of secondary colours, and his face was very smooth. His physical shape was nothing too alarming, as it was probably about the same as Sanji's.

From what our favourite band of pirates could gather, it was impossible for a man like this to keep Nami under wraps for long.

"Akar, guard her door. And if she acts up…" Zaigou let the sentence hang, as a way to frighten the crew. Unfortunately, it worked. Each member felt like they were on pins and needles; it went without saying, they needed to defeat the captain before reaching their navigator, so there was the factor of time. Plus, if _Luffy_ wasn't able to finish off the first mate, how were they supposed to beat this man?

All four of them, and there sudden new recruit, watched the Bachiatari first mate leave slowly, in a way that was too cruel. Once his figure disappeared behind the wall opening, they all moved their glares in unison to meet the eyes of Zaigou. He met theirs, put on a pair of gloves and initiated the fight.

* * *

"Agh, I hate directions! Everything that has to do with this girl…!" Zoro growled throatily as he followed the path directed by the one of Satan's right hand men. As he trudged upward, he also cursed the person who invented multiple level-housing. But it was to be expected, that her rescue would be complicated, since it was Nami he was searching for. He still wanted to yell at her for being the reason he had to fight such distressing enemies, whether she was conscious or not.

That thought made him shake his head.

He was here to find her in good health, and bring her home. He was here to save her, like he always did, and they would run off together, like they usually did. This was just like every other arc they faced, he told himself, like every other fight to win her back. It was nothing new to him, and yet, he couldn't help his heart beat from accelerating as the sound of a whip cracking came through the wall. He wanted to stop and make sure he had heard what he though he did, but decided it was safer not to take the chance. Instead he climbed the staircase as he had just before his last battle.

The second the exit came into plain view, he put all his excess energy, whatever kind that may be by this point, into his thighs and calves. At a top-notch speed, with not a moment to lose, he arrived on the scene of his crew being pummelled by some largely built man. Zoro stopped, his earrings grazing the side of his jaw, as he gawked at the condition of his nakama. Each one of them was covered in blood, and some strange spandex-wearing man was cheering for…Sanji? The scene was, needless to say, the weirdest and least expected result of the Straw Hat's quest for the navigator. The swordsman used his strong, swift hands to draw on his weapons, ready to assist. He planned to jump into action immediately, but suddenly, one of Usopp's stars flew toward at his head. Dodging it by a frog's hair, Zoro scoffed with disbelief. And before he could reply, Usopp mimed three actions for him:

- he batted his eyelashes and twirled some kind of invisible baton

- he pretended to be buff and stomped with what Zoro assumed as imaginary girth

- he almost tossed his entire body in the opposite direction of the room

Casting his sight in the direction Usopp attempted to demonstrate, the first mate put the three supposed clues together and nodded to the marksman. In a flash, he found his way over the pile of shattered stone, dodged a few more crumbling ceiling tiles, before sprinting down the luckily cleared hallway.

* * *

Laying there lifeless was giving Nami reason to sleep. The sounds of battle worried her, as did the clamour of the obviously falling castle, but her strength toyed with her, wavering from a second to the next. She had tried her hardest to lift her body off the floor, using all the methods she could create within the frame of her wasted mind, but all of her ideas had failed. She found an interest in stroking the flesh around her wounds, call it a pass-time, but that was all she could seem to do. Never, in her entire life, had she ever felt so useless. She could have used the Clima-Tact on this door a few times, if nothing else, but with her mind in such a haze, she could barely recall its existence. She just wanted to let the world slip away, hopefully to awaken with enough strength inside to fight against Zaigou, and return to her normal style.

Peace had teased her yet again, she cursed, as she randomly heard a heavy set of boots closing in on the door. She tried, with no energy but a full canteen of desire, to shift herself away from the wooden plank. Unfortunately, she failed, and ended up becoming reacquainted with the wall. Her jaw felt as if it had cracked and her headache doubled over into a migraine. Groaning to show her disapproval of such a thing, she turned her head to face her predator. It was surprisingly Akar.

"We have to leave, Nami. Come with me." He looked as though he was about to leave, the scanned her with his stone-cold eye and reached a hand out to her.

"Why? What's going on?" Though her heart had already detonated, she became submerged in her devastating intuitive sense of fear. She knew something was happening, something that involved her dear nakama, and if Akar came to her with panic strangling his voice, Nami knew she had a right to feel the way she did. She tried to draw back as he reached for her, but she misjudged the length of his well toned arm, and his potency. He came close to tearing her arm out of its socket as he took her body from the floor. It was a similar process to ripping a band-aid from one's skin, to avoid stalling the pain. The navigator tried planting her heels, as a way to fight for control, but it was undeniably useless. He tugged on her inanimate limb, making her squeak with pain.

"I said we're leaving!" his voice echoed too thunderously in her ears, which caused her to draw back as a meagre shot at lowering the volume. Suddenly, her legs failed her, and her body dropped to the ground. Her cuts on her legs scraped against the rocks the castle used as floor tiles, thus resulting in another painful cry. Then, a sharp kick made contact with her thigh. She was sure Akar had screamed at her to move, but that was not the sound she was paying attention to. Through the mist of her mind set, she could have sworn she heard some familiar voice call her name. She lifted her head slowly, and a newfound kind of hope began to form within her heart. Using her right hand as a lever, she picked upper body off the floor and looked towards the door. Seeing her head rise, Akar grabbed her mikan-colored locks and added to her level of elevation. She hissed again, cursing at the iron man, and then heard that same voice call her name. Why couldn't she place its owner?

"If you can move for him, you can move for me. Now get up!"

'_But who is "he"?_' Nami wondered slowly. Akar's grasp on her head made her thoughts waver more so then before, so she was shocked that she could even complete it. Another factor that kept her in reality was that same ol' steel boot kicking her in the side.

"Ack-!...Stop hitting me!" with all her might, she screamed that one line, hoping to get her caller's attention, knowing it would have minimal effect on the person she was currently speaking to.

Clearly becoming tired of stalling, the Bachiatari's first mate hiked her body upward then smacked her back against his rock-hard chest. Nami coughed this time, the wind being knocked out of her.

"NAMI!"

This time, she knew the voice instantaneously. Peaking through her lashes, she saw the comforting sight of none other then Roronoa Zoro. In all honesty, he was the last one she expected, but she could not have been more overjoyed to see him in all of her life time. She smiled as best as she could at him, but felt something stab her heart, almost killing her faith when she saw the look in his eyes. Just as the first mate holding her had, the swordsman's eyes inspected her body thoroughly, and once his eyes returned to hers, they looked so panicked and concerned. Since when had the ex-pirate hunter ever been so worried about her well-being? She was about to reassure him, by teasing him in her usual way, until her captor for the time being dropped her on her arse then stepped on her left hand. She let a high-pitch sound vibrate through the hall, tears of anguish springing into her eyes, and hid her face from her companion with shame. How could she let herself look so foolish and weak in front of someone who she always overpowered? She couldn't let the situation get the better of her; she had to at least look as if she had tried!

"If you plan on taking her, Roronoa, you have to challenge me to a fight first." Akar declared, his fists positioned in front of him.

"…Agh! All you Bachiatari guys can," A loud ringing sound made Nami jump, "just go to hell already!" The weight was lifted from her hand too.

Springing upward at the moment of freedom, Nami turned her body around – too quickly, unfortunately – to see Akar's body slide down the wall and onto the floor. His helmet must have been caused the sound, she concluded. It seemed as though Zoro simply threw him against the wall to render him immobile for a while. Quick thinking, but she was sure it wasn't going to be a long-lasting effect.

"Nami!" her saviour's voice sounded like church bells to her ears, alluring her to look at him. Their eyes met; he still looked as perplexed and anxious as before, "Let's go!" Just like the now unconscious enemy had, Zoro reached out his hand to her. She almost refused the offering, since she wanted to prove she was fine, but she couldn't lie to those eyes, all of a sudden. So, though against her pride, she slipped her palm over his and allowed him the privilege of helping her up. She stood herself in a loose pose, testing the waters with her stature's level of fitness. Her hand began to slip from his, but by the moment it did, she lost her balance as if it had been zapped from her completely. TO her surprise, he did not let her fall; as if she had never separated from him, and as the previous first mate who held her, he tucked her against his firm chest. The only key difference was that Akar had not held her so carefully, and Zoro's arms felt like an oasis to her.

She could see him through her lashes again as he glanced over her shape in his arms. She knew it was foreign to him, to hold someone bridal-style, and honestly, it was a bit unsettling to her as well. Nevertheless, he got over his uneasiness and nodded almost obediently. After he bent his knees, they were off, leaving the trouble behind, like they always did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_**READ THIS! IMPORTANT!**_The next chapter will be released on Nami's birthday, this year. For those of you who don't know, that is July 3rd. Why you ask? Because the next chapter is what you all have been waiting for. That's right, it's:

**THE ZORO X NAMI MOMENT!**

Yes indeed, one **FULL** chapter of ZoNa! And it won't be the only one. Stay tuned, if you want to see more!

**Review Reply:**cherrichik: Oh now, my fight scenes are not that epic. I do my best though, so I guess I can be proud…Could you tell I lost my desire to write them by the time I finished Zoro's?...Anyway, I'm glad my work is paying off at least. These fights aren't just to further my skill, but also for people to see it as realistically as possible. I'm so glad you can! I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far, and I hope I can see another review from you again!

santoryuu-zoro: Yes, Zoro's fight scene. I'm sorry that it wasn't worth the wait. You can tell by the description how he was injured right? I hope so…it took a lot. I hope you enjoyed the fight, none the less, and leave a comment. Greatly appreciated!

saiyukifan526: Oh, I'm sorry my chapter(s) makes your head hurt…Um, I don't know how to fix that. Maybe read it in intervolves? About how many chapters I plan to have left, I'm going to estimate about another 8 to 10. I'm sorry if this seems like too much, but between Nami and Zoro's birthdays, I plan to finish it. So, if nothing else, at least it'll be updated faster! I hope you at least enjoy my writing, so your hurting head was worth it!

Kaizen: Oh, nice to hear from you again! You're welcome for the reply. This word seems very One Piece-like, and I think it's a great name too! I'm glad you liked my chapter. Thank you for understanding why it takes so long to write the next one. I do put a lot of effort into what I bring to fan fiction, so you can all see how realistic I try to make it. A professional author? Maybe one day. But I will be putting out a manga series with a friend of mine. Maybe then, my fight scenes will be more interesting. Thank you for your kind words, and I hope I can read more of your comments soon!

Larethiana: What do you mean you didn't read this story for very long? I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. Thank you for enjoying and appreciating my hard work though. It really means a lot. And for the kind comments, too. I hope I can hear more of your opinions on my chapters in the future.

Wolf Flower: Wow, I'm glad you loved my chapter! Oh, the hallucinations Nami had at the beginning were more of a bit of a spoiler for you guys and motivation for me to start the chapter. I'm glad you enjoy the fight scenes, and share my hate for writing them. IF you ever write a fanfic, I'm honoured to be the first to know! Again, I'm glad you loved it, and your welcome!

Harlequin87: I'm so pleased to hear you are enjoying my fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was substantial, if nothing else. The ZoroxNami chapter is coming up next, so I hope you plan on staying tuned!


	11. Night Of Anxiety

**_One Piece:_**

Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light

* * *

As the sounds of battle laid waste behind them, the unseemly noise of what they presumed to be an earthquake collided with the sharp edge of the night's breath. The fierce pressure that left ripples on their skin also viciously attacked their nerves and senses. With their nakama held captive inside the monstrous destruction, the navigator and first mare couldn't help but think that the situation currently faced was cumbersome. While escaping was a necessity and their original goal, the safety of each and every Straw Hat was equally important. An inner war raged inside them as they faced the sea. The scenery that was presented to them as they escaped the Honkyo's hold had much to be desired, and frightened the pair.

"Damn it! I could have sworn that was the way back!" Zoro hollered angrily. His fangs gleamed in what light the moon graced upon the cliff's edge. A dark, malicious growl rumbled loudly in his chest as another explosion crashed into his ears. His muscles went rigid momentarily, then flexed as he heard his captain's cry for his 'Gatling' attack.

Only a few steps behind him, the damsel he had saved, Nami the navigator, was panting vigorously. '_Not now!_' she begged mentally to her body, '_Not in front of him! No, I c-can't…oh no…_' The urge to regurgitate was compelling her to drop her weight to the ground. It was then she realized that her illness had held her back from standing by his side. Panicking, she gritted her teeth; she had to head towards him, to prove she wasn't in pain! Unfortunately, her sight was failing; it was almost impossible to walk forward. She tried to focus solely on the full, bright moon, trying to hide her inabilities from him. With her side-line of sight, however, she saw him look her way and didn't bother to refrain herself from mentally cursing.

"Nami?" He asked in a clueless tone. He blinked accordingly to his curiosity as he examined her. Her arm was wrapped sloppily around her torso, while her other hand was placed for support against a tree. Had he known she was so far behind him, that she still resided in the woods, he wouldn't have put her down. To his defence, she threatened him with debt-related factors, but she had appeared to be the picture of health when she did so. Besides the marks all over her skin, he reminded himself. Suddenly, he regretted his decision to be compliant with her pride and took a step toward her. But then, he saw her eyes widen before she jumped upward with an untrustworthy, small smile.

"Yeah?" she chirped happily. Ironically, smoke emerged from the falling castle yards directly behind her. One could take it as a sign. His eyebrows creased, his lips tightened and he felt conflicted.

"Do you know how to get to the shore?" It was a lame excuse for a make-up question, but who was Zoro to physically or verbally display concern? His first encounter with Goran replayed in his mind then, as if to remind him of all he had faced to reach this point. Save her, he had promised. He believed he had fulfilled his duty; while she was under his watch, no harm would befall her. Still, memories of not only Hoshou island, but his battle with the twins made him feel a strong, unfamiliar sense of worry for his nakama as he looked over her unclad frame.

"No, I was _brought_ to the castle. I know I was in the North-West for a while, but right now I-Ow! I--…Huh?" Her question was averted, as a cream-colored fabric was tossed against her lips. At first, the action ignited her fury, but as the realization dawned upon her as to what she felt against her cheeks, her anger cooled; Zoro had given her his shirt. While the symptoms of rage drifted away, her mind almost entered a blank-like state. Behind the stitches she held and glazed-over eyes, Nami couldn't help but notice how his broad shoulders were traced by the moon. It was if the moon itself found his body to be utterly enticing, and used its beams to caress each and every inch of his shape. Even the small stems of strangely-colored hair atop his head seemed much more majestic in that moment.

"…Put it on." His demand pulled her away from her admiration. Nodding, she snuck under the cloth. As she peaked out from beneath the collar though, she was sure she had spotted a crimson shade flood his cheeks. Apparently, the time it took for the offer to register to her was enough to make her dear caregiver feel awkwardly placed. It appeared that the gesture was a mediocre offer of Zoro's skills as a doctor. She got the impression that they were to be there for a while. Still, she giggled, in spite of herself. He had heard, and felt as if he had been played a fool.

"Ah—"

"Who did _you_ fight?" he heard her say smugly. He was surprised; he was sure she was going to make a field day out of his uncharacteristic outburst and display. Turning to catch her stare, he felt an odd, cool sensation rise inside his being. Seeing Nami in his clothing, though she stood in her typical arms-crossed-over-her-chest-with-hips-slanted pose, was clearly something new to behold. And of course, she had modified the attire to suit her frame.

"Romu and Senmu." He answered half-heartedly. Again, memories of displeasure stirred in his third eye.

"Oh, that must have been fun," Swallowing a large lump in her throat, Nami clasped her hands together behind her back and took a big step forward. It took an abnormal amount of effort to walk to the opposite side of the cliff edge as him. Again, gruesome sounds of battle tugged at their heart strings. Hissing, the red-head did all she could to lighten the mood. Smirking, she winked his way and asked, "Could you tell them apart?"

"Ah…some times." He answered while scratching the back of his head. As uncomfortable as he was, he allowed the conversation to take off.

"Really? I thought it was obvious after the first few seconds." She sounded simply amazed that he was unable to decipher the terrible two by their looks. Angered by her unending knowledge, he seethed and swiftly upheld his fists. "Yeah? Then how could you tell them apart?"

"By their touch," She replied with a look that said, 'Why didn't _you_ figure that out?' They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, before his shoulders dropped in dismay. To watch as his eyebrow twitched, Nami just _had_ to continue, "Well, yeah. From those stab marks, I think you would know better then me. Romu applies more force then Senmu, meaning Senmu is more gentle."

"And how would you know that?" He screamed with bared fangs.

"Because while they brought me in, their hands were on me." She tilted her head. '_Isn't everything I am saying obvious?_'

He knew that if he were Sanji, he would have thought the worst when she said her sentence in such a way. Smacking his forehead, his eyebrows laid slanted over his closed lids. A long sigh was released through barely parted lips and his shoulders rose and dropped with the pattern. '_She's more exhausting then those two were!_' He thought, enraged by her look of upper class that he supposedly felt down his spine. Desperately, he began to attempt concocting a plan to return them both to the Going Merry.

'_Perfect!_' she thought, dastardly. She needed to distract him, and aggravating the swordsman always made him pull away from her. Indulging in her chance, she faced the edge of the cliff and pretended to clear her throat. Though really, she was allowing refuge to her aching innards. Releasing all the acid that was lodged in her wind pipe, Nami was frightened back the lack of relief she hadn't been expecting. What was going on, she wondered with great anxiety. And then, just in that moment, her stomach felt as though it was being twisted. Almost like an orange being squeezed for juice, her entire abdomen ached. So excruciating was the pain, that again, she lost her line of sight. Her ankles, knees and hips all buckled in different ways under her weight and she had no choice; she fell backwards.

Dropping her body, she expected to hit the ground and blame it on a broken shoe's heel. Instead, yet again, she was graced by the assistance of the Straw Hat's first mate. His large, rough hands immediately were placed as a prompt under her back. And in that moment, as her arse was only an inch from hitting the rocky surface of the cliff, did both of them feel it.

"Nami!" he exclaimed instantly, at the somewhat familiar feel of that cool slime.

Shocked, Nami's eyes went wide. Her stressful outlook on her current physical situation had ironically made her blood pressure rise, making her j-like scar bleed through Zoro's shirt. She froze, due to her failed endeavours. Slowly, she gulped, and then turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah?" She answered with a simulate smile.

He was confused; why had his heart stopped when he learned she was bleeding? Even as he slowly moved one hand away to examine the quantity of blood, his heart played tricks on him. It stopped, then sped up profusely, then caught in his throat. What was happening to him? Or, more importantly by such a point, what was happening to Nami? Silenced loomed, like an impenetrable fog, and it worried them both how the swordsman rested with ease under the heavy atmosphere. His hands subconsciously gripped onto her shoulders, in a futile attempt to slide away from the blood.

It took Nami a flash of a bomb from the falling Honkyo to return to reality as well. Letting her fake smile fade, she blinked up at him and felt sympathy, "Didn't you guys have a plan? What if Luffy got to me first and none of you knew where we were?"

Remembrance struck him in multiple ways. The scent of her blood that was somehow unique had stirred displeasing flashes of terror in his mind. Another type of blood wavered at his nose; the stench of the burning, bleeding corpses on Hoshou island. Then, the sight of the blasted bodies of the children appeared in his mind set, as if they were clearly before his eyes. He hissed subconsciously as the couple who had tangoed with the fountain and lost flashed their petrified expressions. The smeared red liquid that had been painted onto the town walls never lost its texture, no matter how many times he had gone back into the main square. Just then, in between his disgusting flash cards of memories, he could hear himself calling out to Nami, and how he had pictured her as one of the fallen. That sickening, overwhelming, strong scent of liquefied iron made his nose twitch unpleasantly. He also shuddered. Only then did he give her his undivided attention. "What?" he had answered with a quiver.

"Don't you have something to signal the others? Come on, pull it out already!" The sight of her authoritative face, even with the circumstances as they were, did indeed diminish his overactive sense of worry. Scoffing, he let her sit up on her own, then stood proudly. "Don't tell me what to do." He grumbled as he revealed something he had stored in his pocket; a flare gun. Indeed, Usopp had given one to each of the Straw Hats before they had reached the island.

"Yet you do what I say anyway." She smirked like a pussycat.

"SHUT UP!" he hollered and fired the flare. Almost like moths drawn to light, they both watched the red spark fly high into the air. Then, they tossed their heads toward the destruction. Simultaneously, they heard two voices.

"A SIGNAL! YOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Hey! That's what I—I-ITA!" Then, followed by another appalling eruption.

"Wh-…What are you waiting for?!" The shrill pitch of her enraged scream made shivers prick his skin. Twisting his head, he glared at her. What in the world could she be talking about? "Why aren't you doing anything? Run back and help them!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm here with you! It's _my_ duty to make sure nothing happens to you! If I go over there, then—"

"You'll be doing what a first mate is suppose to do!"

He was bewildered by her statement. What had she just said to him? She had just brought his morals and crew position, only to guilt him into leaving her alone to bleed? How dare she put him in such a place of inner turmoil! How was he now to question his entire position, if only to appease her?

"I'm fine here. I was just frightened by the noises and worried myself. I'll stop bleeding if I _know_ they're all okay, so who better to send off then you, right? Go Zoro! Then you can get everyone to the ship and come get me."

She looked so smug, so collected as she waved him off with relative ease. He grinded his teeth as a means to restrain his spiteful words from attacking her any more so then she already had been that day. Sighing and ready to rid himself of all forms of frustration, he grunted a word of agreement and raced off into the woods.

Nami couldn't help but watch him as he raced away. He had really listened to her? With her mind so unbalanced, she had regretted saying what she had to him. She couldn't believe he took her seriously. He actually had left her alone. Well, she caught herself, had Zoro not been the one she knew to miss her in the least? That was right; Zoro had always verbalized his curiosity as to how she would execute her final departure. He always had called her a bitch, wench or anything that popped into his mind. All words, of course, were insulting and disgraceful adjectives. But she had never paid attention to his hateful actions before. Now that she faced them, she wondered if perhaps he always conceded to her if only to keep her away? Sighing, she looked to the moon for relief. Though just as every other factor in her life as of late, it blinded her painfully. Enough, in fact, for her to shield her eyes with a shaking hand.

Catching sight, she gasped at the state of her entire arm. Looking down at herself, it was clear to see she was vibrating slightly. How serious could her bleeding be? She decided to check. The moment her soft fingertips touched the injury, she gasped. "I-It's…bleeding a lot!...Maybe I just need to…move around a little. Yeah! All the blood is going to one place because I'm just sitting around. If I get up and walk, I'm sure I'll be fine." So get up she did. The cold feeling of her blood drizzling down her skin chilled her spine as she arched it to stand. Slowly and carefully, she made sure the ground was beneath her the entire time. She took the chance to scan the cliff edge while her sight was clear.

"Okay!" She whispered to herself with pride. Clenched fists at her hips, she took her first step forward. She was almost overjoyed that she made it to her destination without stumbling. It was almost as if it was her first step in all her life. Indulging in her balanced stance, she began to strut around the edge. It was more so a 'reassurance exercise' for herself; it was to show her that she was fine, and that she didn't need to wear a façade around her nakama when they came to save her.

While walking, Nami chose to ponder. But strangely enough, her mind was to 'fuzzy', as she decided to describe it. She took a fist and unclenched it, only to rest it over her forehead. And then, in a sharp flash, her mind felt as though it had been pierced by a blade. Her head throbbed almost as if it were skewered. In compliance, her body shook with more force. Her knee caps popped, she was sure, as she fell right on the edge. How long had her simple peace lasted? Coughing, tears sprang into her eyes. What was happening to her? She had never heard of a disease like what she was experiencing. Of that much, she was sure. The pain was enough to kill her. Never had she felt so weak, as the moment she flickered the idea of giving into the reaper she was sure to have over her shoulder.

Her cheeks puffed; she was going to be sick again. Tossing away the mask she had worn before the swordsman, Nami allowed her shoulders to shake with her sobs. In two seconds, her mouth was refilled with the taste of sewage waste. '_I HATE THIS!_' she screamed inside her mind. The stream of acid that coated her waste burned the inside of her throat again, making her groan and squeak. As she regurgitated, her stomach curled inward, almost as if someone was punching her torso with the intent of destroying her being. She tried to slowly open her eyes and examine what was being emitted from her mouth, but ended up groaning with a higher pitch; blood was also coating what was leaving her. She no longer had any energy to waste.

She needed the cliff's edge to lean on or she wouldn't be able to hold herself above ground level anymore. Her body was beyond its point. She wanted to fall, just let death take her while she still held some dignity. They would merely see it as a slip. They would never consider her to take her own life, but in this case, she wasn't sure if losing her mind to her weakness was under that category. Her thoughts were straining her, and while her eyes rolled back, she let the air's pressure cloak her body instead of the night. And so, she waited until nothing was behind her lips before letting all her joints loosen to a point of no control.

"Dammit, stop lying!" How she ended up in his arms was oblivious to her. The difference her body felt between the two spaces was almost too great for her already exhausted wits to comprehend. Again she saw him with her swirling, twisted vision and yet she couldn't see him at all, "You can't be stupid enough to try and be tough right now!" The vigour of his voice was enough to frighten her, while his presence made her pity herself. Quickly her hands flew to her face, and like a serviette, she tried her best to wipe away all that stuck to her lips. She blushed with embarrassment, but refused to cry for that reason. Her tears that were about to break free merely slid under her eyes and waited for another day.

"I-I'm not doing anything! What are you doing here? GO TO THEM—"

"Don't tell me what to do right now!" He glowered as he yelled. Zoro had never been able to dominant her before; she was caught in a rush of feelings, those of pain and anxiety. Her heart stopped pulsing for a moment then, and she lost her breath. She was deadly aware that it was not because of her companion's hold. Luckily, he had paused to scare her with his eyes and hadn't noticed., "Do you really think I am that stupid?"

"If I said yes, would you leave me alone?" She attempted a bored expression, but her brows' crease betrayed her. She could have sworn he growled then.

"Nami…" he paused. She felt his hands clench again. She knew she was in no danger from him, but she couldn't stop her heart beat from speeding, to a point of danger. It ached and surged as the pulse rate sped up frighteningly. And as if she wasn't troubled enough, Chopper's cry could be heard, only to be followed by Sanji's and another ten bombs. If she weren't already beyond the point of sanity, she would have noted how the bombs had sounded like fireworks.

"How can you just sit here and do nothing?! GO HELP THEM! THEY NEED YOU!"

"Don't even try to make me leave!" How could he leave, when he heard her gasp at her own injury? He had taken off, but the decision had yet to be made. When Zoro heard her whisper to herself, he was only a few trees deep. He knew instantly that he couldn't leave her. Apologizing telepathically, he became deaf to the sounds of battle at the Honkyo. As he had turned to face the cliff though, he assumed he would receive her wrath should he appear. So instead, he decided to watch over her. Situating himself behind a couple of large branches, he monitored her activity. But by the point she fell to the ground, he ignored all warnings and acted like a man. Now, as he held her in his arms, he retained his fierce and overpowering demeanour, in hopes that it would destroy all her futile attempts of lying.

"You did before! I can try as much as I--"

"Shut up! I didn't leave! I started to run to them, but came back here!"

"Well, you shouldn't have, you idiot! They need you more then I ever will!" A cheap attack, yes, but he couldn't be here right now; she needed to solve her internal dilemma quickly! And this usual bickering wasn't aiding anything.

"At least they have Chopper with them! And they're all together!"

"I," –Oh, he got her there- "need them all here. That's what you were supposed to be doing; bringing the ship and everyone over!"

"You know Usopp saw the flare! Besides, according to you, I would just get lost! They'll find us better if we stay put!"

"_NO_! _THEY_ will _DIE_ if _YOU_ stay put!" It seemed she was full of rude yet fatal blows that evening.

"No, they won't!" he was insulted, "They can save their own asses!"

"Fine! Then _I'LL_ die if you stay!" Almost as if to punish her for the three attacks she delivered to her saviour, reality struck her then as she said those words. Was that it? Were all these symptoms really showing her how closely death had walked with her? Had the reaper truly been looming above her when she fell at the cliff edge? She couldn't even tell how her heart was beating; she didn't know what a normal heart rate was anymore. What frightened her the most, while she regained puzzle pieces of her sanity, was how calm and accepting she was of the hand Death rested on her shoulder.

"What?" He said with a mix of animosity and anxiety. Had she just said what he thought she had?

'_Kid, just remember…our promise._' Goran whispered in his ear. He barred his fangs again. Now, of all times, his past was haunting him. His doubt on Hoshou, and then his promise to a man because of such ridiculous conclusions cluttering his mind. Zoro, though hateful of his weak side for making such a promise, had intended to keep it. '_I __**do**__ inten—I __**am**__ going to keep it!_' His temper boiled over. How could her blood, shaking frame and stupid, uncharacteristic mentions of death rile him so much? What had she done to him, to make him give such a damn? Why now, when he was beginning to question her chance of survival too, was he starting to care so much more for Nami, the navigator?

She sighed as she saw his fangs, "Zoro, I'll tell you a secret; I'm in a lot of pain right now. Not just because of the marks on my body, but because of my stomach too. I ate something really bad, and now I don't think I'll be sailing with you guys anymo—"

The biggest shock of her life came then.

To silence her, Zoro turned her body to face him and embraced her in his strong, steady arms. Eyes wide, Nami gasped as her nose bounced off his left pectoral. "Zor—" she attempted to call to him, but squeaked as he held her tighter. She was so surprised, and with her eyes being covered by yet another layer of tears, she said nothing. Her heart beat strained each breath, since the sudden contact was unorthodox and tantalizing to her. Nevertheless, it made her body feel so warm.

"I said SHUT UP! Don't say that ever again! You're going to sail with us, Nami! You are our navigator! You're the only one who can guide the Straw Hat nakama! So stop taking like that and just wait!" with his Herculean voice, he screamed. Over the sounds of the battle, his voice preoccupied her completely.

There was no way Nami was going to die here. After all he had been through, after the monsters he had to face and the damage she had been through, he was going to save her! Like every single time she was in danger, he was there to rescue her. He never failed to return her to her captain, and he was not going to suddenly do so now. She would return home with him. Together, they would receive treatment for their injuries, just so he could watch over her. Damn her, she actually worried him to the point that he was determined to stay by her side. And in the end, they would argue as they healed together, and everything would be fine.

…He continued to tell himself that. He did all he could to ward away his sensibility, because it chose to be a bastard and tell him otherwise.

Nami caught on; he was trying to defy logic. Touched, she felt a small wave of happiness spread over her. It amazed her and pleased her to no end to know Zoro cared about her so deeply. As much as she wished to splendour in the moment, she choked. Her 'allowed' amount of air was shrinking by the second. She knew she didn't have much time. As determined as he was, she was even more so; she had to get him away. She didn't want him to see her so weak. Wiggling in his arms, she placed her hands on his chest. He displayed his true discomfort with their position when he felt her hands on him. He seemed to have jumped out of his skin, causing the navigator to battle the urge to giggle.

"Zoro, let me go," Her voice conveyed her pain, to which even she was surprised. Nevertheless, she applied what force she could into her palms and pushed against him, "I really want you to go to them. Please, it'll be the last thing I ask of y—"

Again, she was plastered against him. Her entire front was pressed to his in the most sincere and heartfelt hug of her entire life. She felt his chin atop her head, and like a young girl in love, she blushed. It shocked her to feel him intake a deep breath, as she had never experienced such a thing before. Just as the first attempt at embracing her, her heart was being to rupture.

"No! I owe you, right? I have a debt with you! You have to make me pay you back. You're always adding to it and holding it over my head, so you have to!" It was almost like reliving his experience with Kuina. A best friend dying and he couldn't do anything. His childhood pain rose to the top of his heart. Just as her, the sounds of battle were dead to his ears. Gritting his teeth, he tried to create more ways to convince her.

"You promised Belle-Mere you'd make a map of the world! You have to go back to your island and see your sister, the mayor and the doctor. You HAVE to sail the Grand Line with us! You're not gonna die, so don't even say such fucking…bull_shit_! Ya hear me? You're gonna be fine! Chopper will have a look at you and you will be FINE!"

His words had done all they could, and yet it wasn't enough.

With a smile, Nami almost nuzzled against him as she closed her eyes. Taking her last painful breath, she exhaled. And finally, her entire body relaxed.

Zoro felt her chest and shoulders drop. Instantly, his heart did just the same. His hands on her shoulders, he pulled her far enough away from him so he could examine her face. In disbelief, he gasped. "Nami…Nami!" Hoshou flashbacks thwarted him as he shook her. Though a small smile was drawn on her face, he frowned his deepest frown. "NAMI! YOU'RE NOT DEAD, ANSWER ME!" And to make matters worse, a cannon firing sounded in his ears. Just as she had closed her eyes, the sounds of battles had filled his mind, bobbling it more so then her cooling skin. With his mind as blank as a clean sheet of paper, he sat there in silence. The ship's arrival was all he thought about until the last cannon fire in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was inspired by "Free Will" by Ruppina. Hope you all liked it! Did anyone cry?...I hope so! That's what I was aiming for.

_**IT'S NOT OVER YET!**_Please remember to keep reading!

**Review Replies:**

Harlequin87: Thank you very much! Yup, Zoro found Nami…and this was the ZoNa chapter…(sweat drop) Well, there was _some_ ZoNa. I mean, they embraced, he caught her, gave her his shirt, etc. It just…didn't end to happy…(another sweat drop) I hope you stay tuned to see how it ends, and let me know how this chapter made you feel. I'd really appreciate it D

Wolf Flower: Wow! I'm glad you LOVED Zoro's fight! His was really hard to write DX Thanks for understanding how hard it is. It IS very stressful when you can picture it, but are unable to describe it quite right. XP I didn't think it would be too long of a wait…I wanted to do something for Nami's bday and I thought, 'What would be better then posting the ZoNa moment of my most popular story on her special day?' I hope the wait wasn't TOO long. And I hope it was worth the two months wait, if nothing else. Since you always have such an understanding, I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! D

Kaizen: XD ZoroxNami! Hooray! Did anyone really appreciate the moments though? Even with a bit of a sad ending? …I didn't even I used all those forms of writing. XD Thank you for telling me! Oh, thank you for the kind blessing on my manga series. I am supposed to be starting this month! Cross your fingers! D And please let me know how this chapter made you feel. I would greatly appreciate it, thank you!

Mumei-Chisoku Oni: Thank you for the comp's! I'm glad you cringed, I'm sorry to say. It shows the kind of effect I have with my wording, which is vital to my growth. More reviews like that please! And I know, a lot of people seem to really like Gosho and Usopp in the last chapter. I think you'll all be happy then with what's to come! Thanks so much, again! D

silver lone wolf: AH! I SAID IT WAS COMING OUT JULY 3RD! O.O I APPRECIATE ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT! BYE!

Gr8estThingSinceSexProductions: XD Long yet funny name! Anyway, yes, thanks for all your advice. And I'm glad to know my work is heart-felt! I really appreciate comments like this. Thanks so much! I hope you review if you continue to read more!

SkieLoon: Of course Zoro was the one to save her! Who else? It is ME writing, after all. D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and review again! I love hearing from you D

Kaizen: Aw, when you reviewed, it was three more days I believe. But it's okay! The chapter is here now! D I hope you read, and review again!

Thank you all so much! PREVIEW TIME!

- Learn about Robin's fights

- Chopper explains Nami's illness

- Zoro takes a stand!

**NEXT CHAPTER** **–** **JULY 20****th****, 2008!**

Blessed Be!


	12. Medical Opinion And Testimonies

_**One Piece:**_

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light**

Nico Robin faltered as they carried her sisterly figure into Chopper's mock infirmary. Her eyes rattled behind their curtains of damp lashes, '_No…her, too?_' Had this gruesome terror of day not ended yet? Since when did the Straw Hats fail so miserably? What happened to the overpowering luck of the Will of D.? How could the spunkiest member of all lay so lifelessly in Cook-san's arms? How were any of them standing, with such heinous bloody wounds? Who was this spandex-wearing man, and how was he granted permission aboard their home?

So much hostility and anxiety broke through Robin's usual exterior; she allowed tears to trace her cheeks behind askew strands of hair. In seconds, she had to cover her mouth roughly in order to conceal a sob. She caught sight of Luffy turning to face her and panicked. Fearing her guilt and uncertainty, she fled. The sounds of her heels against the deck seemed to lag behind as she floated toward the grove. Her mind frightened her, as it forcefully told her to withstand the pain and confusion; reason has decided she should stay and stand tall with her nakama. Her intellect was reminding her that she had an appearance to keep, and she could only learn of the two fallen member's status by returning to her dear friends.

Sadly, her knees shook too fiercely to stand. The second her shoulder hit the outer wall of the galley, she slid to the floor. Slouched over as an overwhelmed mess, the archaeologist prayed no one would care for her whereabouts at that point in time. "Why did this happen…?" Somehow, this question escaped the welded gates of her heart, "Was it really…a 'navigator thing'?"

* * *

"Seis Fleur CLUTCH!" She hollered uncharacteristically, while feminine-sized arms sprouting on Rosuto's shoulders, "Move even an inch and you will lose your life!" From her place on the lower deck, she glared at his blood-stained back through the bars of the upper deck's railing. Past the white pillars, she could see the sickly posture of the Straw Hat's temporary navigator as he quivered with fear under the masochist's beady eyes.

"Rosuto! …D-Don't even think it!"

"Kirikae-san, please. Just return to your rest while I deal with this man. You shouldn't even be able to move."

"I hadta get up! I hadta see who you were fighting… Such an unworthy opponent."

"Kirikae-san!"

By the pose the Bachiatari member held over him, it was clear that Goran was under attack. His right arm high, his axe staff had been prepared to further harm the injured man. Prior, Rosuto had thrown him downward. His forehead had met the edge of the Galley doorframe, which caused the development of an unseemly gash to begin. Shakily, Goran had attempted to turn and defend himself. However, had she not taken a drastic step, the man would be in pieces. _'He shouldn't have been so stupid as to suddenly step outside!_' The elegant female cursed mentally.

The despicable laughter of her foe caught her attention. Instead of watching the hand that held his weapon, her eyes flew to the back of his head. Her balance was almost thrown as well; his shoulders shook quite violently for such a deep chuckle. "Lose _my_ life? You're joking right? If anyone deserves to die, it's this traito—"

"I said don't move!" Robin hissed as she barked. The staff's bottom had attempted to jab Goran's side; he really had no fear of her grip around him?

Apparently not; he dipped his head back to look at her in an angle that looked to be inhuman. He gave her the same look an assassin would; twisted and cocky. Her hands had to swiftly slide over his rigid skin in order to keep her threatening clutch.

"This man betrayed Captain. Do you know how sick and wrong that is?" His pitch rose to that of a squealing piglet.

"It cannot be more so then you." With the darkest glare she could muster, she tried the old saying, 'to kill someone with a look'. There was no possibility of her allowing this scum of man to take the life of kirikae-san. Now with another's life directly in question, she had to become stronger then ever.

"Are you KIDDING me? He should have rotted in his own waste! His bloody conscious body should have been eaten by stray mutts! He should have been forced to eat his own limbs just to survive! But he wouldn't have. Oh no, because he should want to die, after the way he _led_ you all here! Not that we're not having fun, hon." And he winked so-called seductively.

What a disgusting flirt, she thought. For a man so highly devoted to his captain, to make passes at a woman such as she; had he no shame? "The fun ended a while ago, _unfortunately_."

"What? No way. It's not good for you anymore?... Then there's no fun in this!" His hidden left arm attacked the two limbs on his shoulders. With nail filler-like detail sewn into the padding of his gloves, he ran the material over her 'hands'. As the skin shredded, Robin did all she could not to scream or detach her hold from his neck. So he applied more force; he used his gloves like a cheese grater. No matter how many droplets of blood were sent flying from her skin, she refused to release her hold. That is, however, until he grabbed two of her fingers and snapped them backwards. The bones crunched against their joints and broke through the skin.

She screeched and twitched. Rosuto took advantage and ridded himself of the nuisances on his shoulders. Her arms refused to leave their perch, but her hands couldn't hold onto him any longer. All it took was one second for the hateful man. Robin screamed, and tried to strangle him once more.

"S-STOP IT!" Goran bellowed enough to strain his voice, but it was in vein. His ex-comrade's axe-staff ran through his body in an x-like pattern. "Burn in hell, bitch." Rosuto whispered with a cruel, dastardly voice.

Robin froze. She could clearly see the dead man's face, frozen in the instant he screamed a futile attempt for safety. It was almost as if he hated her for failing to protect him; his horror-stricken expression was positioned at just the right angle to meet her eyes clearly. Her jaw slowly unclenched. Her eyes widened swiftly. "…K-Kiri…kae-san…" was all she could say.

"You gave him a title?" Rosuto's voice destroyed the sentiments of the moment, "Why the hell would you do that? He was merely a spy…Man, you guys aren't worthy of the pirate title."

"He didn't deserve to die!" The archaeologist screamed with her eyes clamped tight, holding her bleeding hands to her chest.

"Of course he did! He betrayed Captai—Ah, what am I doing? I shouldn't be wasting my time here if this isn't _fun_ anymore! I have to go help the others kill your friends. Captain knows they can't do it. He just didn't expect you all to get passed me. I only let them cause I thought they'd finish this off, but I haven't heard any painful screams; they're taking too long!"

She heard a _swoosh_ and her eye lids flew open. Panic filled and cloaked her heart as she came face to face with him. She knew he had speed as one of his 'weapons', if you will. However, he had never approached her so soundlessly. Before she could even arch her back to move away, his sharp free-handed glove constricted both her wrists in his grasps and tossed them above her head.

"What do you think of...just laying down for me? Take the fall and I'll just walk away. You'll probably have to lay her for…oh…I don't know…an hour. Then when I clean up, I'll say I found you somewhere on the island, blame one of the others for not killing you and let you join us. You can be with that bitch that you're friends with. Forever and ever. What do you say?"

"If you…love your captain so much," Robin groaned, "then wouldn't that be enough for you? Why recruit me?"

"_Because_ I like you more then any of those guys. Nice chest and ass. Hips, too. Good for child birth I hear, but not that I'd ever have kids. Maybe later. Anyway, you also have some class and that's hard to find in a regular whore."

"Well, thank you for the compliments but," -her foot collided with his groin- "I don't need another ho—Hgn!" A strange noise she made as the blade of Rosuto's weapon dragged down her right thigh. The sharpness of his axe's carved through her pant leg and grazed her actual muscle. The feeling of the night air on the inner design of her leg was unusual, frightening and unpleasant. It was something she was obviously unused to, and the fact that she was really experiencing something so vulgar made her fear the safety of her health.

And just as she was quickly examining that injury, he applied another. Luckily, she saw him swing at her so she was able to leap back to escape his wrath. Though nevertheless, the tip dragged over her left ankle, hitting the bone enough that she could feel a shake travel upward and into her mind. Clearly, it was painful to land upon; her ankle twisted and almost caused her to collapse.

"…How…dare you!" Rosuto panted with exasperation as he tried to regain his center of balance. His cold, striking stare made Robin's freeze, grounded to her stance, "I-I offered you…the chance of a life time! You could have been…apart of Captain's crew!"

"I already have my Captain-san. I do not need another."

"Hah…Captain_-san_? Just because you add a suffix doesn't mean your failure of a captain is bette—"

"He's NOT a failure! Captain-san will become king of the pirates! An—"

"HA! What a bunch o'—"

"And he's _much_ better then your excuse of a captain!"

That was the trigger to the end of Robin's main ordeal. With eyes coated with rage, pupils the size of a grain of rice and teeth as sharp as a boar's, Rosuto seemed to lose all mental control. Exclaiming loudly, a loud snarl engulfing the area, he charged almost blindly at her, "YOU FUCKING WHORE! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT GREAT MAN LIKE THAT AGAIN! AHHHHH!"

Petrified, Robin gave him not a moment's chance. "CLUTCH!" she called, her pitch high enough to shatter glass. Again, arms resided on his shoulders. Only this time, her delicate hands she used to drink tea and read tales of fantasy, snapped his neck like a vicious barbarian. She watched his eyes as they traveled with her twisting motion. How the pupils grew wider from their hell-bent shape as it turned most slowly, to her.

Once his dead body had finally fallen, she collapsed herself. Giving way to her disgusted and smothering feeling of pain, she cried, baring conscious of the two dead men within eye sight of her. She recalled how she couldn't save one, and how she killed the other. And as she wallowed in a drunken stupor of despair, she realized she had to dispose of the bodies all on her own before her beloved family returned.

* * *

Goran's face would forever be etched into her memory. And so would the final second of her challenger's life. Rosuto ended his entire existence in the sea, while kirikae-san's body was to be found in the rear hall. Though she had used her powers to move the two into their resting places, the strange tingle of their body mass still sat in her palms. It was utterly unbearable to still be on the island that caused her such grief. Two navigators gone, and somehow, a man of the despicable crew to create such a disdainful issue was allowed passage onto their ship? When on Earth had sanity departed her?

With the intention to knock her head against the wall, she learned that she could hear the voices of her friends past the plywood. So, she decided it was better to learn then to waste anymore time.

* * *

"Heal Nami." Luffy ordered the doctor with his hand on his hat. Eyes cast downwards, he clearly was in no mood to have the situation developed anymore then what his eyes could explain.

"…I…do—"

"Right now."

"I don't know if I can!"

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're a doctor! Healing people is what you do!"

"I know that! Stop screaming at me! Everyone's hurt and Nami's in danger and I don't know what to do! I don't need you yelling at me too!"

"Hey, Ero Cook," A dark voice whispered from the corner of the Galley. Everyone turned to face the swordsman, surprise terminating the pained and hateful expressions that were worn since they arrived. The first line Zoro said since they last saw him, "Can you still _feel_ that she's alive?"

"…Nami wouldn't die like this. She's always been smarter then that."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Then YES, I can!"

"R-Really, Sanji?" The chef looked down to see the young reindeer searching his eye for hope. Mentally, he cursed the Marimo for bestowing him such an unwanted honour of being the one to lie to the boy.

"Y-Yeah. Can't you, Chopper? Nami's not dead. You just gotta examine her and she'll be back to normal once you know what's going on inside her."

"…But that's the thing. I know what it is, but I'm not sure if I can cure it." Chopper explained. He made his way back to his patient, who lay over the table they all ate at limply.

"How is that possible?" Usopp asked.

"…Nami's been poisoned by a rare type of crab. It's a species only found in the Grand Line, mostly near fall islands. I only know about them because Dr. Kureha mentioned it was one of the things she hated most in the world. They're called the Stab-Snip crabs; they're claws are filled with poison. They use to fend off predators."

Sanji gasped. He had been aware of the creature, seeing as how he dealt with seafood periodically. Horror was seen clearly on his face.

"How can you tell all that? You didn't even examine her." Again, Usopp wondered.

"I did check the inside of her mouth. Just the scent of her breath tipped me off, but all along the back, there's a coating of the poison from them. It's uniquely a rusty color, with green waxing, I guess you could call it. The crab uses them as defence, so if someone tries to eat it, they stick out the claw to be eaten. Once the meat hits the bottom of someone's stomach, it immediately releases the poison. The liquid fights off the digestive acids in the stomach and instead, eats at the lining. Eventually, once it finishes destroying someone's bowels, you die…"

"Why would anyone eat that then?" Luffy grumbled.

"Only the claws are dangerous. The rest of the meat is quite tasty. Those who serve it leave the claws on the side to decorate the meal. Presentation is important," The last of Sanji's words faded out. Then, an idea struck him, "Wait! It's said that a mixture of red whine, garlic, soya sauce, spinach, raw egg and pepper can destroy the poison!"

"Ew, what a gross mixture." Luffy and Usopp groaned in unison.

"Yeah, if taken soon after… But something bugs me…"

"What?" Again, the crew was surprised to hear the first mate being vocal.

"The poison traveled up her oesophagus and somehow affected her brain… I've never heard of an affect like that before."

"Does that mean you can fix her?" Luffy yelled. He was scolded for his blasphemous wording.

"Hmm…Sanji, how many of those ingredients do we have?" Chopper said very seriously. He turned to meet the eye of the chef, clearly in full doctor mode.

"I have the garlic, spinach and raw egg, obviously." He stated it in such a way, because they had restocked on Hoshou, had they not? It was a sort of rural island, after all.

"Good. Grind them up into a liquid. I think I know how to save her."

"HOORAY!" The sniper and captain danced, separately though, to avoid aggravation to their wounds. No had the chance to see the surprise and slight taste of relief that was felt by the man in the dark corner.

"First, I'll test her blood. I'm also gonna havta pump her stomach, meaning…Everyone, out! I need to work on her!"

"But you just asked me to make—"

"Everyone, out! Sanji and I have work to do!" Chopper declared.

"…HI! I'm Gosho! I'm here for Sanji!" A sudden perky voice introduced them self.

Everyone turned to the spandex-man now, completely unconcerned for his existence.

"…Luffy," Again, Zoro made his voice heard. Only the captain gave him attention this time, seeing as how the others were distracted either by their fallen nakama, or a questionable man, "I'm going to leave for a while."

"Why?" The captain asked worriedly. It was strange to hear more concern in his joking tone.

"I'm going after the Bachiatari captain." He gave no further explanation.

That is when the room went silent. No one dared to make a sound. Even while unbeknownst to them, the female outside was too frightened to move.

"No. As captain, I—"

"I'm the least injured, and if Nami's dead, as the one you told to save her, _I_ have to be the one to avenge her."

Silence accompanied them for quite some time. It wasn't Usopp coughed up a little that Luffy sighed with ease.

"Alright, fine." Amazement was heard from all Straw Hat members.

"Thank you." Zoro nodded as he stood with pride. No one had noticed that his bandana was already over his head until the lighting from the moon cloaked the shine to the fabric. As he went for the door, a gloved hand rested on his forearm. The Wadou was pulled, and then placed at the newcomer's neck.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait waaaaaaaaait, I mean you no harm!" Gosho whined, hands held high in the air.

"I don't want you to EVER touch me again!" Zoro's fangs were too mighty to be concealed behind his lips.

"All I was gonna say is that Zaigou's probably gone to another hideaway. This place crumbled at least an hour ago, so he probably took Akar and left."

"Is he the one who wears an iron mask?"

"Yeah! 'Kar bear!"

"Dammit! Where'd they go?"

"I'll tell you…but aren't you curious as to WHY he wanted her in the first place?"

"STORY TIME!" Luffy yelled. Immediately, everyone was seated and listening. Except for those at work.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Short, a couple minutes late, and next you hear ALL about Zaigou and how he met Nami…Yay!

Review Replies:

cherrichik: I was so glad to see (you as my first review on this, and) that it affected you like that. I was hoping people would be touched. Sadly, this chapter was a let down, but I really wanna try and defend Zaigou a little. Hope you…found this easier to read!

racoons50: Welcome, new reviewer! I'm glad you decided to review to tell me how much you liked it. No need to comment on this chapter though. It is a bit disappointing…NO SITE HAD ROBIN'S ATTACK LIST DX

Kaizen: As long as you felt the chapter, I'm happy. Thank you for defending me. You're so kind! Thank you for saying you'll be a fan of my manga series! Actually, for a sneak peek, search Scar Bound over on deviant art and you'll see the characters first drafts! I bet you based English fine! XD Nice wording there!

silver lone wolf: WHOA! I GLAD YOU UNDERSTOOD THE ATMOSPHERE! I HOPE YOU AT LEAST APPRECIATE THIS CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH!

Harlequin87: Wow, you lost your breath? Amazing… I didn't think it was written well enough to do that…Hope this update was substantial!

SkieLoon: Aw man! I hoped the whole resistance thing would make people cry more…People can be stubborn, but Nami's got a knack for it! XD Thanks for reviewing again!

narutocraze1223: Yeah, this illness is intense. It will be described better in later chapters, like when the flashbacks that are coming will be over. Thanks for loving it, even though you're Naruto crazed XD

Wolf Flower: You were so sweet in the review. You really showed me a reader's perspective, which is what I love! I will go in further depth with Nami soon…sorry if Robin's fight was blah. It was half way done by this point. But like I said…ROBIN'S ATTACK LIST WAS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! DX

Next Chapter:

-Zaigou's Past

- His meeting with Nami

- More crazy Gosho!

_RELEASE DATE:_ August 4th, 2008

Blessed Be!


	13. Part One of A Tall Tale

**_One Piece:  
_**

Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light  


* * *

Those who were to hear the Bachiatari tale were asked to sit outside, and chose their places at the stern of the Going Merry. Their positions formed a sort of misshapen-square, since Gosho was the one with the most space around him. For a few moments, as everyone adjusted, the sounds of the kitchen seemed to echo against its walls and blare into their ears. It was a reminder of reality; though Zaigou's tale was important, Nami had to remain their focus. It was a more serious 'story-time' from when Goran had shared.

Since the co-ordinates had been given, and they had been told it would take another day's trip, they were restless to reach the island, but also to hear the story.

"Right," Gosho dragged the word until all eyes were on him. Then he grinned calmly and clapped his hands, "Are we all ready?"

"This isn't some sort of ride. Just start." Luffy whined, his arms slung over his kneecaps.

Zoro had already taken his conscious leave, with his arms behind his head and his back against the floorboards. It was noticed by everyone the second he snored, but the ones who were wide-eyed could tell he was faking it. As much as he didn't want to hear, it could prove useful to him later. Also, it was impossible to rest so soon, after departing an island like the place of the Honkyo.

"Alright. So, I've actually been with the crew since Zaigou's dad was in charge."

"Really? He took over his dad's ship? That's a new one." Usopp remarked curiously as he leaned back on the heels of his palms.

"No, he took _it_. Hello! It's the age of pirates, not Marines. Since when would a pirate be so civil?" The 'retired' cook mocked them with his question.

"Wait, how did he take it?" Luffy questioned.

"He killed his dad." The fact was said with such uncaring bluntness, as if that sort of thing was common and natural.

"Why?" The straw-hat captain asked, picking his nose all the while.

"Because his dad killed his mom."

"WHAT?" Usopp squealed like a piglet. He stomped upward to stand, and fury was buried in the creases of his face. Those around him tossed him a stare. Even Zoro had 'awakened' to see what all the fuss was about, "His father killed his mother? That's disgusting! No wonder _he's_ so messed up, _and_ the rest of his crew!"

"HEY!" Gosho screamed, stomping and standing in the same fashion as the sniper. They glared daggers and growled like monsters for a good portion of time, their anger targeting each other as if they had scopes over their pupils.

"Why did his father kill his wife?" A solemn, feminine voice caught everyone's attention. The men looked over to see Robin making her way up the steps to join them. The conversation was put on hold until the Hana-fruit user took her place between her captain and the unwanted chef. Luffy bid her a greeting, but it went unnoticed. It seemed as if her presence

"They weren't married. They met once when Captain Rackam –that's his dad's name. Sorry! Forgot to mention it— when Rackam landed on an island and began terrorizing the people. The mayor eventually came out and said that he would allow us free food and lodgings, as long as we stopped destroying the people and houses. Apparently, it was a _really_ poor island, and they relied _really_ heavily on their fishermen to make revenue.

"Rackam agreed after making the people promise to also hide us from the Marines. We stayed there for…oh, I don't know…uh, I'd say…three months? In that amount of time, Rackam met a woman who worked at the local tavern, and he wouldn't let her go."

* * *

The night's heat lay thickly on the village. Workers from all over the island came to the bar, in hopes of finding leisure and a chance to wet their whistles. The tavern was filled to the brim with the fine men who kept their hometown alive, and their deep laughter filled each other's hearts, too. Though the building itself was in poor shape, with water stains on both the ceiling and floor, and with a door that creaked every time it moved, it was still the hit spot, filled with memories that fuelled each man's belly with the fire to work in order to save their homes.

It was also a place of revenue for a handful of people, too. Umi was a fine bartender, working every shift she could get her hands on and to the best of her ability. Since her pops had passed on and her mum handicapped, she had been working their since she was but a teenager and had now come to think of 'Heaven's Sink' as her baby. Handing the night shift was still a bit of a trifle by this point in her career, but it also was major part of the enjoyment. She always loved roughing-around with the older gents. And having them hit on her afterward always made her laugh the night away. Even if it wasn't ideally her dream job, it was all she needed to make it through the day.

That was, however, until _they_ appeared.

For the past month and a half, the Captain of the Bachiatari crew had been pestering poor Umi with promises of love and a bed partner. She felt disgusted by him whenever they opened her creaky door. They were men of terror and filth, taking advantage of their poor town if only to suit their needs of restocking their cargo. She hated them with every fibre of her being, and showed it to him quite bravely too.

And just like she predicted, at ten thirty, the crew of scum, as she had nicknamed them, entered her bar with the captain taking his seat at her counter. She ignored him as she always did at first and continued to clean a mug. It was until he slammed his fist down that she gave him a second of her time.

"Yes?" Umi answered his action coolly, as she always did.

"Beer, on the house. And ya could join me if ya want to." His toothy smirk, filled with cockiness and childish glee made the young blue-haired lady cringe. She may serve beer, but it was a threat to her health; she never drank it. She was lucky enough to have an authentic excuse! Throwing down the mug she had just cleaned, she poured him a glass of drafted beer and turned away. She could hear the sound of the liquid travel down his throat and fought of the sickly chill that begged to travel.

"Ya know, Umi," He said her name after a gasp. He had decided himself to refer to her by her first name, and without a suffix, even though she had 'kindly' asked him not to, "This place is boring."

"Is it now? Then don't come back." Her last word held spite, which made her become angrier at her slip-up then by his presence.

"I'm just thinking that ya should try doing a show fer us. Like, balance beer bottles on yur nose, or flip six of them simultaneously. Oh, maybe ya could dance. Ya _are_ wearing thin clothing, so ya wouldn't over heat."

She growled as she turned to face him, "If you want a place that shows you some burlesque dancing, then go to a different island! We don't have anything like that here, and I promise you that I would never do that for someone like you!"

"But ya would do it?" He blinked his dark brown eyes, surprised.

"Ah—!" She froze, and blushed furiously. She tried to turn away, but met the blank wide-eyed stares of all her regulars. Her cheeks went from rosy-pink to crimson in a matter of milliseconds, and then she was out the back door.

"Captain," Gosho whined, "That was mean."

"Really? I think it required more bite to it." Itami mumbled from the far corner of the counter. He chewed lifelessly on a sliver of wood.

"What? She's a fine, tough gal. She's alright. But damn, does she got something about hur." Rackam's smirk turned into one of excitement, and his eyes glazed over, as if he had ventured off into a sort of fantasy.

"…Oh, Itami! Our captain is deserting us!" The chef jumped at Itami for a hug, but was shoved off. Then, the blond met the fist of his so-called 'deserting captain', and his little trip ended with him sore on the floor.

"Ya idiot! As if I'd do something so stupid. She's got the makings of a pirate, is what I mean! And I bet she wants to get out of this hell hole of a dump as—"

Suddenly, the repetitive, screeching sounds of chair legs on wood made the three men stop what they were doing. Slowly, Rackam turned around to face the bar's room, meeting many hateful glares. "What?" He teased quite ruefully, "Are ya gonna fight me because I insulted yur pathetic playhouse? Go ahead, and I'll blow up this island like I intended to in the first place."

As the men gripped their weapons and leered, Itami and Gosho chuckled while taking their stances. "Oh? Then maybe my men will do it fer me. I'm gonna go _console_ the little wench now," He snickered as he walked to the door, "But feel free to get to know these guys better. And Itami, if they don't seem to be getting it, go let Kikei out of his cage."

Groaning, Itami promised to comply. With that, Rackam was out the door. He just needed to figure out where to go.

The fierce chuckling that had emitted from her sanctuary made tears burn under her eyes, threatening to overflow. Her feet carried her down the back ally and across the street. She ran past all the boats on the shore and down the 'u'-shaped dirt road. She leapt over the island's river and up the hill, to where she dropped, and looked up at the sky. '_How I HATE that guy!_' she thought while glowering at the stars, '_A shooting star better come by, so I can wish him DEAD!_'

Releasing a heavy breath, she waited for her heart's beating to lessen before thinking of anything else. She felt terrible then; as much as Rackam deserved any pain he received, she didn't want it to be her fault. She wasn't the kind of person to bare such ill will towards people. She normally let things pass her by, unless it was a serious case. His crew hadn't killed anyone before the mayor had spoken to them, they had only destroyed a few houses and ships. She had no grounds to base a firm hatred towards him, so she forced herself to resist making that wish.

'_Besides_,' She smirked, '_If he ever __were__ to die, it would be by my sword, as soon as I learn to use it!_ Sitting up, she shuffled her shoulders and began practicing her strikes with an invisible blade. Left, right, upper cut, jab, slice! She had taken up swordsmanship once the cretins had officially docked. She vowed to herself then that she would do away with the troublesome crew that day, so even if she couldn't find reason to wish his death upon, she had already promised to end him before. And she couldn't very well break a promise; she wasn't that kind of person.

"What are you grabbing at?" She heard a voice call from behind her. Whirling around, she was face to face with the man she had been picturing at the end of her invisible sword. However, instead of his smirk, she saw a confused expression rest on his features. To see why he looked so unsure, she tossed her eyes toward her stretched arm. She gasped at the circular shape her hand held, as if she was holding something like a cylinder as she 'jabbed' back and forth.

"N-NOTHING! GO AWAY!" She hollered and tossed both her hands into her lap. Again, throaty laughter was resounding in her ears. He seemed to be getting closer instead of farther, and her skin began to prickle.

"Now Umi, ya refuse _me_, and yet ya—"

"SHUT UP! PISS OFF!"

"Whoa! That's a new one."

"I HATE YOU!" She seethed, and turned only to give him her most darkest leer.

"Don't lie, Umi."

"I WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU—"

"Ya wouldn't? I'm touched."

"—ABOUT THAT! SH-SHUT UP!"

His booming chuckles were such a haphazard, he had to hold his chest. Her blush was no longer meant to coincide with her humility; her cheeks were the tone in accordance with the anger she felt.

"Oh Umi, yur such a bundle o' laughs!"

"GET OFF OUR ISLAND!"

"But I'm living here now."

"YOU'RE ONLY LIVING HERE BECAUSE YOU GAVE US AN ULTIMATIUM!"

"Become a pirate."

"YES YOU DI—…What?!"

"I want ya to become a pirate."

"…Are you _drunk_?"

"Nope. I had one beer. I can drink thurty and still be level-headed."

"Then you must have drink a barrel before coming up her—Why are you up here?!"

"I want ya," he took her hand in his and looked down at them, "to become a pirate, and be apart of my cruw."

Umi was stunned, speechless as if she were an infant. Incoherent sounds came out of her mouth every few seconds, as she looked all over the hill. Truly, she had always wanted to see beyond the poor financial town she had grown to love. She had dreamt, ever since she was a child, of an exciting, tantalizing journey over the seas. She used to play-pretend by herself, dressing up as a pirate and running all over the island in search of treasure. But she had a mother to tend to, and a job that kept her spirits high.

"My only skill is waitressing, and I won't be a whore for you and your men." She informed him, though her mind was still at a stand-still.

" 'Wont'? So yu'll be joining—"

"I meant I WOULDN'T! Stop making me screw u—MESS UP!"

He smirked as he stared deeply into her eyes.

* * *

"How are you telling us this part of the story if you weren't there?" Usopp said inquisitively.

"Oh, I was so sad when the Captain Rackam found love!" Gosho used his tissue to dap the corners of his eyes.

"HELLO!"

"So, eventually, Umi-san fell for him, but she also refused to leave her home. They needed her, and as much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't abandon the people who supported her, and the ones who always came to see her and laugh when they were free of work."

"You're not gonna answer him, are you?" Luffy was still picking his nose from when he last spoke.

"In the end, they settled for teasing each other a lot. Umi's blood pressure stopped threatening to kill her, and Rackam almost began to love the village. But when three months rolled around, the Marines caught on to Rackam's crew's disappearance. All our bounties were raised, and anyone who rested on the island was after us. It became too hectic. Captain decided to do the right thing and leave Umi, so her village and life wouldn't be taken. They spent one last night together and we left the next morning."

"Thanks for not giving us those details." Sanji said gruffly, entering the newly formed circle of listeners. Gosho gushed at the sight of him, but almost fell overboard when he saw him stand beside Zoro and Usopp.

"This story is stupid." The swordsman, who had gained a knack for making his crew take notice of him, spoke up yet again.

"How is it stupid? It's what actually happened." Gosho coughed, trying to regain his 'suave composure by running his hands through his golden head of hair.

"We haven't learned anything useful. Who cares how he was made?"

"But this all ties together." Gosho cried.

'_He acts like such a woman, with all his whining and long stories. What an odd person._'

"Just get on with it." The Straw-Hat's chef demanded, as he twisted his fingers around his current drag.

Gosho perked up like a puppy and nodded as quickly as he could, "Okay! Uh hem, where did I leave off?... Oh right! We left the island for three years. During that time, the Marines chased us relentlessly, since we had been missing for a while. And…Captain wanted to 'make up for lost time'. One day, the Marines actually caught Captain and took him with them back to their head quarters. I think some…General got him. I don't know.

"Anyway, while there, he put up quite a fight. Captain was so pissed that he was foolish enough to get caught, that he thrashed a lot in his confinement and the Marines guarding him kinda got freaked. So they had to beat him to get him to shut up, and he got some scars from them. Lucky for him, another pirate crew was crazy enough to attack the Marine ship he was on. That's how we got Romu and Senmu—I saw that cringe Zoro. You fought 'em, did ya?"

"Shut up and tell your story." The first mate harshly muttered.

"Whoa-k. Anyway, they helped him find his way back to us—those two have the luck of the devil, I tell you! When he returned though, he wasn't the same Captain we had come to fear and respect. Now we just feared for our lives. Well, except Itami, Me and Kikei. We were the original four after all. Unfortunately, it just so happened that at that time in his life, we ended up sailing back to Umi's home. Immediately, Rackam went to her for comfort, and found it in the eyes of his son, Rein."

"THIS STORY IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT ZAIGOU!" Usopp and Sanji complained furiously.

"It is! That _is_ him. Zaigou is his pirate name." The poor man had been backed up against the bars. Once he explained and his assaulters had calmed down, it took the crew a minute to detain him as he chased Sanji around, begging for a 'kiss of forgiveness'. Sanji sat, scarred and crying, while Gosho licked his lips and went on.

"So—oh, I need to stop saying that!— Captain was proud to have a son. One that was three years old, too. He had a chance to play with him and get to know him better. We spent a week there, since the village wasn't as hostile towards us as they were last time. During our last night though—and this is why it was our last night—Captain and Umi-san got into an argument. Captain wanted to take the two of them away, and they could be a family of pirates. Umi put up a fight, but Captain had lost the understanding of his temper, thanks to the Marines. We didn't know about it until Captain just brought Zaigou back to the ship over his shoulder. And we didn't know until MUCH later that Zaigou even saw such a thing."

"See? That explains why he went crazy!" Usopp whispered to Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy nodded with a look that showed how hard he was trying to understand.

"Don't insult us! Geez! I do have feelings!"

'_What man admits that he has those?_' All the males around Gosho wondered. They sighed heavily, all feeling as if, for the first time in the history of the world, Story Time was a regret.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This PART I of Zaigou's Background. Rackam is based off of a real life Pirate. Captain Rackham (often misspelt as Rackam) was one of the most infamous pirates of the Golden Age of Piracy in our time. He was well known for thieving ports and for having two females on his ship, which we all known was seen as bad luck back then. When he was finally executed, the two women, named Mary Read and Anne Bonny, were able to put off their execution by saying they were pregnant. Unfortunately, Mary, who Umi is based off of, died of a fever in prison. Some say it was a complication to child birth/the pregnancy. On the other hand, Anne Bonny escaped, and no one knows the rest of her story. SO!

Rackam – John Rackham

Umi (sea) – Mary Read (Sea of Bitterness)

Zaigou's original name is Rein, for a few reasons.

**Review Reply:**

Wolf Flower: Quick? I used to be quicker with updates XD I'm trying to be able to put in effort and not rush myself, while still having the chapters out at an 'interesting' pace, you know? Ah, Robin's fight…Thanks! I did my best with what little I had. DX She's a nice lady, and a bit morbid, but I don't think the atmosphere called for her morbid comments. I'm glad you appreciate what I did! Well, Nami wasn't completely diagnosed. It'll take a bit more work to make her conscious again! Let's just root for her and send some extra love her way! Yes, STORY TIME! The funniest part of any day! XD AND THANKS for telling me about the double post! It was an accident! Please comment on this chapter too; I want to know what people think so far!

cherrichik: Hey chickie! Thanks for the comment! Don't worry, Nami just needs you all to send her some love, and she'll be fine D And I have to say, when you said to me that ZoNa wouldn't be alive without me, I screamed! Thank you SO MUCH for the compliment! You're so sweet to me! I hope you liked this chapter sweetie. And I hope to hear again from you!

PinkxxxReaper: Zoro will! Soon enough! I just updated! Please review! XD

narutocraze1223: Whoa! XD Thanks for that awesome comment opener! Aw, really? I did my best with her fight DX I hope this one was interesting enough. Action will be coming soon! Just two more flashback chapters, and then the final SHOWDOWN! XD I hope you liked my chapter, and review again!

SkieLoon: Hey you! Yes, another update! I know, I'm worrying myself over Nami! DX It could and it couldn't. I think that, no matter what, just the experience will change her, you know? Oh, don't worry! Just send Nami some telepathic love! XD Thanks, and I hope you review again!

Kaizen: Phew! Got your review just in time! XD I hope you start an dA account! That would be fun! Did you check out 01—fallenANGEL? She's really good! Oh, uh hem, back to fanfiction. XD I hope this chapter was long enough. It IS seven pages on Word DX You appreciate the date? Well, I'll try and keep adding those in! This story is one of your faves?! Wow, thanks! That makes me really happy

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

-How Zaigou met Nami

-What happened between them

-Again, MORE Gosho!

**_I WILL be on vacation for the next two-three weeks, but I will post when I come back A.S.A.P!_Keep those reviews coming in! I really love you all so much! You make me so happy!**

Blessed Be!


	14. Rein's Identity Crisis And Nami's Part

_**One Piece:**_

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light**

* * *

In the window pane of his luxurious pirate ship holding room, he sighed with great irate. His lazy leer skimmed the tips of every wave and every shine of the sun off the water's translucent beauty, while his heart still remained smothered in his chest, drowned from the torment he endured only fourteen years ago. He often sat at his windowsill, examining with his mustered strength, to see if he could find the charm in that of the water's soothing style. The sea had been said to allure any man to its gentle, frightening hold merely by its glory; why was it he couldn't see such a wonder for himself? Why was it that after all he endured, no matter what he did to still believe in the life he had been granted to keep, he couldn't find even the tiniest glimmer in the darkness that caged him so?

He recalled Gosho trying to come to his emotional aid once before; Gosho explained that he was sure, after an experience such as the one he beheld and the treatment and lifestyle he lived within currently, Rein had lost his emotional balance. Hissing, he recalled as his response, was the only way he knew how to answer that. That is, besides tears. How he loathed his father by the copious amount of amoebas that thrived off of his body; not only had he taken his mother, he had to destroy his emotions as well? And then, to make matters worse, his memories of his dear mother had already faded to nothing but mere flashes of light in the darkness. It was as if the devil teased him. By devil, he meant his _father_.

Biting the skin of his wrist, he growled as if he were a liger. It always worked as an incantation; the resound of his throaty noises seemed to force his tears back to their holding cell in his eyes. If his heart had to be trapped, then so should these filthy, unworthy tears.

A knock, almost hidden by his growling, blared through the room. Instantaneously, he leapt from the windowsill and laid himself to rest on his bed. With his back to the door, he pretended he had not heard such a sound for he was supposedly unconscious. The person took it upon themselves to enter then, causing Rein's breath to become thicker and his heart's beating to intensify. He listened carefully to the sounds of the person's steps, that he could mimic them to perfection. He waited, trying to guess the person's place of destination; were they coming to his bed side, or merely to enter his room?

In two seconds, someone pressed against his back and licked his ear. His eyes wide, Rein felt he had the right to throw himself across the room. By his action's execution, he heard the most hollow, darkest laughter and flinched in his stance.

"Oh prince!" The familiar verbal filth known as Kikei's voice howled, "I'm hurt you didn't know it was me!"

Rein refused to answer, knowing very well what Kikei was capable of, and how sensitive he was to other's words. '_How is it __**he**__ has a right to feel?_'

"What's up with you, prince? You look…like you're thinking about something." _Prince_ shook with an arctic chill to find the beast's eyes exploring his exterior. No matter the time of day or night, Kikei was not allowed in his room. He usually had a strong hate for Rein, seeing as how he felt that his 'Captain's Pet' place was taken. Usually, Itami had to sit near him at dinner, and walk with him on his breaks from his room, since Itami was the only one who could knock Kikei down.

"What? Why aren't you talking to me? I came to get you up for your _daddy_. And what, you're just standing there…judging me?" In a millisecond of seeing the freakish man inch toward his cornered stance, it was apparent that Rein was shaking with fear. And it seemed that the second Kikei saw, he quickened his crawl and let his disturbing twisted smirk stretch to his cheek bones, "What's wrong, prince? I'm not gonna hurt you. Why are you shaking so much? You know that always makes me…**antsy**?"

"And Lord knows we never want to see **that**." The deep baritone from the doorway decimated the scene. Still caught up in his fear, Rein watched as Kikei turned to face the intruder and his smile was in its opposite crease in no time at all. Releasing an unsteady breath, Rein turned to see his hired hand, Itami, leaning against the doorway, offering the pet a glare to match his own.

"Itami!" he said his name as if it was coated with regurgitated waste.

"Yes, that is my name. How nice of you to remember. Though perhaps if you forgot my name, you'd have more room in that hump of clay in that thick skull of yours to remember Rackam's law for you." Still, Itami stayed at his place at the door while speaking with such a superior tone.

"Grr…J-Just get outta here, ya scrawny bitch! No body wants you on this ship anyway."

"Oh really? Because Rackam told me just last night that he's so glad I'm first mate, and you aren't."

That was clearly the final straw for the latest dispute. Like a mongrel, Kikei clawed at the mattress he sat upon to twist his position, then pounce at the man he disdained more so then anything else in the entire world.

In the blink of an eye, Kikei was on the floor, bleeding yet again. "You sure are a glutton for pain. Maybe one day you'll stand to even last a second round. Until then, stay far away from Rein and I, or you might not have the chance to train for such a foolish dream. Now Rein, Rackam has called you to the deck so as to speak with you." Itami's tone lost all harshness and disgust the moment he addressed the Captain's child.

To prove even more so how protective Itami was of Rein, he went over to the child still cowering in the corner, and lifted him onto his shoulder. Again, in three-blinks, Rein lost sight of the source of his morning trauma. Once they climbed half the stairs, the crew's first mate placed him on the wooden plank he stood upon and fixed his own appearance.

"…A-Ah…th-thank you, Itami." Zaigou forced his voice to sound as manly as can be while he too tried to look presentable to his father.

"You're welcome. Don't ask me to step in again. You know he's not allowed in there; stand up for yourself already. You're seventeen years old and I have to fight your battles? You are supposed to tell him to leave, or call for me. I won't merely jump to your aid next time, even if I am sent down to retrieve you. Understand?"

"…Yes." He answered so sadly, it was as if their bond had just died.

"Don't sulk about what I said. If you're not going to face the truth of the situation simply because I said it the way I did, then you don't deserve the knowledge I just bestowed upon you." One more brush through his hair by his bony fingertips, and Itami dragged the befuddled child to the top of the stairs.

The scenario they met as they opened the door was unfathomable.

The ship was almost on fire, as men were scattered lifeless all over the deck's floorboards. None appeared to be dead per say, but they would experience severe head trauma on some cases. Some boards across the ship were even chipped or pressed in. As eyes traveled upward to the Crow's Nest, men hung over the rails. Pulling their sight back down to the main level, they examined the stairs to the galley and met with a frightening sight.

"Captain!" Itami called, readying his weapon and already taken six steps at a running pace.

"Stop!" Rackam groaned while his sword was in deadlock with his opponent, "I'm the one to take care of this wench!"

'_Wench? Does that mean…it's a female?! I haven't seen a girl since…_' He recalled the excessive regulation he had had to follow since he boarded the _Windward Treasure_; he was never allowed to go beyond the upper deck's rails, in fear that he would try to escape or take his life. And with a so-called 'nakama' of filthy, ruthless men, the sight of a woman aboard his home of a hellhole was allowing a glimmer to flash more then once in his darkness.

"Heh…I'm not a wench. It's not my fault your crew was stupid enough to be seduce by a thirteen year-old." The woman chirped and mocked, while her staff actually kept Rackam equally matched. However, by the sound of her words meeting his ears, his fearful anger increased to that of his blind-rage state. Snarling almost as if he were a beast like Kikei, Rackam freed one of his hands from his sword's hilt to reach for another weapon. The woman planned to take advantage of his position, but he was too quick for her; he held a dagger to her throat as if he had had the miniature knife on hand the entire time.

"If ya weren't such a looker, I'd have killed ya already!" He bellowed in her face. Spit was seen flying from his lips, but the girl had no chance to remove it from her face.

"Oh pl-please sir! Please don't kill me! Please, anything but that!"

"It's too late now! Look what you did to my men! And this smoke is so bloody high, anyone could find us right now! I should have yur head!" The blade's tip made contact with her skin, bordering on the line of causing her to bleed.

"B-But that just means I'm useful! And I'm an excellent navigator! I can be a strong ally!" '_And I can't die here!_'

Rackam's eyes burned deeply into hers, to show he was seriously contemplating her answer, but resistant to the idea because of the background that rested behind her head. It was truly trifling, to have a female in his crew! The Calico Pirates NEVER had a female amongst them before, but that was merely because he had offered one a position, and she…

"How do I know this isn't a stroke of luck, that ya beat 'em all?!" He barked again.

"Oh, come on! With a crew hand-picked by you? There's no way that was a fluke!" She laughed so nervously, Itami scoffed at Rein's side.

"Are ya saying ya can beat up the men _I_ picked because yur better?! Because you think yur smarter?!" This time, she bled.

"N-No! I—"

"F-Father!" The prince cried, and the deck went silent.

Itami and Rackam turned to face him, while the girl took the chance to pull back slightly and breathe. "Wuh-What…did ya call me?" The Captain stuttered, thinking he had misheard.

Inwardly suffering, he made himself repeat a word so foreign and putrid to him, "F-Father! Please…don't kill her!"

"Why not?" Rackam's voice became so gentle as he slowly pulled himself off of her slender frame, it made his first mate gag.

"I-I…I want to have her. I want to have her—I mean! Not for--! B-But…" He couldn't create a sentence mentally that wouldn't make him sound terrible.

"…Well then," All eyes returned to the man in charge, as he slid his dagger back into its casing, "It seems you'll live another day."

"Oh, thank yo—"

"Don't praise me, little girl. I didn't save your life." His whisper held such a thick, subtle threat to it. The young lady, now revealed as a red-head to those on the lower deck, nodded slowly and bowed her head, if only to hide from the man's cruel sight.

"Sh-She can stay with me!" Rein offered, to break the silence.

"How nice of you to pile more duties onto my plate," Itami spat, walking past the boy and heading to his father's side, "Shall I show her to her quarters, highness?"

"Ah, you don't need ta talk with venom, Itami. I'm sure she'll get to know ya well enough on hur own. For now, let my son" –there was a pause to bask— "be her room mate, as he asked. Okay, Rein?"

"Mmhmm." He mumbled, and applied the fakest, most believable grin to his facial expression.

"Good. And since ya be new, I'll have the twins guard ya two all night. For now, just go off to…_do_ whatevur."

"…Um, my little row boat…has some valuables on it." She informed them shyly.

"Good, we'll haul it up. Now, I said go!"

By the command of Rackam, the girl raced to the side of the boy who saved her life. He could hear her pants as she ran to meet him, but the sound wasn't registered to his consciousness. The mere sight of her made him lose his breath; she truly was an angel to his darkness. With hair the color of fire, of passion and strength, and eyes a gentle, chocolate shade of brown, with her skin as gentle as a cloud, he believed he surely found his guardian angel, to lead him out of his hellhole.

In a moment, the one where their eyes first did meet, he admired her. He dare not show it, since he was uncertain if the feeling was authentic or nothing but a wish. However, he caved to the desire of relishing.

"Thank you…" Were her first words to him, while she huffed heavily before him. He looked as mesmerized as he felt, while staring intently at the top of her head. Though those words were nothing but a whisper, the young lady before him was amazing him every second she graced him with her presence.

"Ah…you're welcome…—"

"Rein!" This time, Rein felt touched to see the girl jump at the sound of his father's scream, just as he did, "Show her to her room, now!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" And before the Captain could comment on the reverted title his son addressed him as, the two teens had run off down the stairs, back into his room.

"…So, the captain's your dad, huh?" Her voice's tune burnt into his mind immediately.

His entire body fought off the need to shiver; a female was talking to him! From the little bits he remembered of his mother, he knew women, though lovely and conversationalists, were more gentler and sweet then men. How was he to carry a conversation with her?!

"Yes…"

"You sounded awkward when calling him 'father'. I take it you two aren't on good terms?"

Ah yes! And women were as good as horses when it came to interpreting moments and words, for the feelings behind them, "Yah…"

"…Hey, why is there a guy laying there in that door way?" She asked, pointing over his shoulder to the 'guy' who caught her attention.

As alert as he should have been, her hand was resting on his shoulder. He blushed the moment they touched, and twitched involuntarily. When the girl noticed, she moved her hand to knock on his head, "Um, hello?"

Shaking his head as if he were a wet animal, he brushed away his stupor and turned his attention to what she was referring to. Halfway there, before his eyes met the sight, he remembered who was there; Kikei! "AH!"

"Wh-What?!" the redhead hollered, frightened by the random shriek.

"A-Ah, ah…" How he wanted to appear manly, to appear of interest to her! But the second most frightening man in the world to him lay in his doorway! And he wasn't sure when he was to awaken!

"I-Is he a bad guy?!"

"H-He's just…bad."

"Doesn't that mean he _is_ a bad guy, like I just said?!"

"AH!...Yeah!"

"Don't just keep saying 'ah' and 'yeah'! Do something!"

"AH!"

"I said don't do that!"

"…Er—"

"Changing the word doesn't change anything!"

"T-Technically…"

"Oh…! Move!" She huffed, this time with anger, as she walked toward the fallen man. Rein was torn then; he wanted to stop her from approaching the demon man, but he felt terrible for making her angry, just like he made Itami or his father. As he contemplated such thoughts, she had already jabbed Kikei in the head with the weapon she used to fend off against Rackam.

"AHH!" Rein hollered, yet stayed frozen to his place.

"Stop that! I—WAH!"

"Heh heh, what a sight to wake u—OW!" He was hit with the blunt object in the head once more. And again, Kikei was lost to an unconscious state.

"…You're my hero." Rein whispered.

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head as she gazed at him, one brow creased, and posed with her staff in her arms. Again, she looked glorious to him.

"Ah, tha-that's my room. Right behind you." He pointed a shaky finger to direct her. He watched her turn to look, her hair tossing with the motion. And with the sombre effect of the midday lighting behind her, she fitted the description of 'angel' once more.

"Hm, looks snug. It's fine. Let's go in." She called him out of his blissful mind set, which was something new to him, but it was even more pleasant to see that such a feeling didn't disappear right away. Taking a breath, then a step, he met up with her in his room, then slammed the door and locked it, to keep Kikei out.

"So…um…miss?"

"Oh, right! I never told you my name. I'm Nami!" She held out her hand to him. But when she looked up to meet his eyes, she was a bit nervous, as to why his mouth was open to perform a gasp, "…What?"

"…Ah, nothing…Nice to meet you." He took her hand with great anxiety, and shook as best as he could.

Nami…it means wave. Waves were what he watched, to find a glimmer. Waves of water gave him something to do, to watch and relax, so he didn't merely melt away and submit to his darkened heart. Could she be anymore of a perfected being? She even had a smile to match! He began to believe…Gosho was wrong…He had to be falling in love with this girl. He had to be. It _was_ too good to be true, but maybe moments like these were the reason patience were a virtue.

"So, Rein!" She called, trying to kindly wiggle her hand out of his grasp, "What do you do for fun around here?"

"I…personally…ah, watch the water." Oh, how foolish he felt! This angel was fantastic and amazing, and he just admitted to her that his hobby was watching water float by? There was nothing exciting about that! She must think so little of hi—

"Oh, me too! I thought on a ship like the _Windward Treasure_, there'd be something else to do, but that's fine." She bounced her bottom on the mattress, to make her way to the window and stare out the glass.

He was in awe again.

"…You're kind of boring." She stated bluntly. He turned to stone.

"…A-Ah?"

"Yah, all you say is 'ah' and stand there looking at me. It's creepy, so stop it already."

"…O-Okay…"

"And no more stuttering! Be a man, Rein! You're suppose to be a man in, what, three-five years? Get a backbone, already!" she sighed heavily and rested her hand in her palm. As if to spite him, she stared at him as long as he did at her.

Blushing, he dropped his head and sighed. '_My angel thinks I'm boring and creepy!_' he whined within his mind. His shoulders dropped and he felt weightless as he closed his eyes, '_But…I really can't think of what else to do around here, or how else to act! But…I really wanna impress her! I-I—_"

"That's not how you did it at all!" Her voice was so loud, he flinched. Looking up to address her, he was scared and surprised to see her standing before him, fists upon hips. Just as he had with Kikei, he leapt against his wall and flattened himself against it. By the look on both their faces, they both had endured a miniature heart attack.

"…Wuh-What now?!" She questioned with a hand to her heart.

He stared at her in awe again, but more then of a reason then just her close presence. He had responded to her just as he would to Kikei. And if memory served him, he had responded to anyone he met in that manner until he been around them for at least a year's time, even Itami. Was she…right? Was he really so unmanly? He had been trained in the art of swordsmanship, so he figured that would make up for the personality he lacked. But…one cannot speak through weaponry.

"…I'm sorry…" he forced himself to step away from the wall, if only by two, "I-I…Cl-Clearly, you can see…that this ship isn't…Hmm…"

"You act this way around everyone? Okay, good. I thought you were just doing it around me because I'm a girl or something."

"Well, that's what I thought…" He admitted, bowing his head to the side shyly.

"Well, that would make sense, since this ship is all guys. But you have been on land, right? So unless you travel all-men tribe islands or something, you ca—"

"I…don't go on land."

She froze and again, tilted her head at him. This time, she crossed her arms as she stared with questioning in her eyes, "What? That's ridiculous!"

"I…haven't been on land…since…" For some reason, though he had replayed his mother's memories in his head repeatedly over the course of his life, he had never once spoken of it. To say the words seemed so…

"…Since?" Nami asked kindly, a gentle tone to her voice. What he appreciated about it was the lack of pity she used.

"Since…my mom—Since mother…died. No, that's not it…she was killed…"

It was like magic; the two instantly bonded. It was something similar between two people that they never thought to find in another. Nami listened first, then when dinner rolled around, Rein made his first command as Rackam's son and had dinner delivered to his room. Nami voiced how proud she was of him, to be able to do something so manly, and they giggled for a bit. By the time they had finished and the stars had begun to appear, Nami was done her tale. Once finished, they comforted each other as friends would, even with only a twelve hour acknowledgement of each other. Like it was stated, it was magic.

"Nami…you know, when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel." He admitted while scratching the back of his head. The two currently sat at either end of Rein's bed, looking out the window. But when he said that, she laughed and looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Really? And do you still think that, after all I said tonight?"

"Yeah." He said so bluntly. Her exterior faltered a moment, then she smacked his foot.

"Don't be stu—"

"I now know you are one. I don't know how you are as strong as you are. You really are my hero, and an angel."

"…Hey, do you think we can go walk around the deck for a little fresh air?"

"Ah—I mean, I don't think so. Itami's in bed by now and he wouldn't like it if I asked him to get up to walk with us."

"Can't you tell him to leave you alone? Go for a walk on your own! You can do it!"

"…Ah…i-if that's what you want…um…"

"No, never mind. If you're not comfortable with it, then it's not worth it." She said sweetly, but looked conflicted out the window.

"…My angel!"

"Go to sleep already!" She tossed a pillow at him and stole the bed. He found it to be rude to throw something at him like that, but when he saw the silly grin on her face, he laughed slightly and snuggled into bed. They slept at opposite ends of the bed for the night, and decided to work out proper arrangements the following dawn. So comfortable and warm was he, that sleep came so easy to him for the first time in so many years.

During the night, or early morn, he swore he had a nightmare that he saw Nami leaving. He had called to her and she had told him he had nothing to fear. But she looked like she was about to thieve, so he cried out and begged her not to leave. She had knocked him painfully on the head and told him to rest. A surprise would meet him in the morning. When he asked what kind, she said one he would really like. So, trusting his angel, he went to sleep.

Waking to the breaking of the dawn, he died emotionally to find she was gone. He called out to her, panic mingling with his blood and flowing into his brain. He began to thrash about, raising the volume of his voice, so as to reach her. But as he kicked and squirmed, something fell out of the bed. He stopped, thinking it was dangerous, but quickly decimated the foolish notion. Scrambling to escape the hold of his sheets, he leaned over the edge of his mattress and saw a small brown chest. Reaching for it as if she were inside it, he tossed it open.

He was confused as to what was inside, besides a note that is. Seeing the parchment, he tore it from the chest and read it thoroughly.

"Dear Rein,

I have to take my leave. I'm so sorry.

You know about Arlong, right? Then you know I can't stay. I have to save Cocoyashi!

I'm so sorry to leave you. I wish I could bring you with me. But it's hard enough to move as a single person.

So, before I leave, I am leaving you this surprise, just as I promised!

This is a Devil's Fruit. I found it on one of my trips. I don't have any use for it, so use it for yourself!

They say these things give man strength. So, if you ever need to grow or finally wanna challenge that dad of yours for the Captain's seat, try it!

Now, I don't know what it'll do to you, since the powers vary and are unpredictable. So then, maybe give it to that Itami guy! That might be smart.

I hope we can meet again on the sea, when we're both a lot older.

Bye for now!  
Nami!"

He hadn't read the entire note. Once he saw 'they say it gives men strength', he took a huge bite out of it. When nothing happened, he gorged himself over the fruit, completely ignoring its repulsive appearance. He waited a good half an hour and nothing changed. Then, the sounds of frantic crewmen caught his attention. It seemed the ship was awake now, and only by this time did they notice that the redhead was missing.

It was here that Romu and Senmu received their lashings.

If matters were not worse enough, that morning at breakfast, Rein's powers activated: he transformed into the main course! Scared and repulsed by his child, Rackam sacrificed his failure of a Crow's Nest watcher to be eaten by his son. And the sickness of the situation increased when Rein gained the sailor's face. Kikei made a joke about it and almost lost his throat. Itami lead Rein to his room, where he found a mirror and sobbed.

Two days later, Rein killed his father under the name 'Zaigou' and took control of the crew. It was that day that the Bachiatari were born.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Version two of this baby XD First one was a failed attempt! XP

Calico Pirates – Rackham was famous for his calico

Windward Treasure – Rackam commanded The Treasure, while he made legends at an event that occurred at the Windward Point

**Review Replys:**

cherrichik:Hey sweetie! Btw, thanks for being number 120 on Words From The Heart! I'm not fond of odd numbers XD Yes, I thought it would make sense to have Rackam's past…make sense. And I agree; villains lived a life, so make it work with their character, right? Thanks for appreciating my work! Hope this makes more sense out of my rambling of a fanfic, and you review again!

PinkxxxReaper: Thanks! XD Aw, but doesn't everyone LOVE Gosho's teasing of Sanji? I get that a lot. And that's why I added him! XD Hope you liked this chapter, and review again!

Kaizen: Thank you! Your reviews are always so nice! XD I always say 'stay safe' to people too! Thank you for wishing me well! Whoa, mine was one of the first? That means so much! I also appreciate that you actually READ my review reply XD Hope you review and reply to my reply again!

Wolf Flower: Really? Flashbacks…fun!? I've never heard that before! I hope this was interesting enough! Well, I read about the two females in a shonen jump before, to be honest. And then I randomly picked Rackham off a list on Wikipedia and voila! XD Oh, vacation? I hope you had fun! And I also hope to hear your thoughts on my chapter again!

SkieLoon: XD I bet there's a crew of those people! Yah, I wanted people to like Rackam, so they could try and attack to him, ya know? I hope you DID spaz of 'chapter 14', and tell me all about it! XD

narutocraze1233: XD Gosho is…colourful and…happy! XD That's what I call him. Yah, I like to put myself in all of my characters and…I go off topic a lot like him XD But even more! Whoa…I am a weird gal XD Oh, action will be appearing possibly in the next chapter, and definitely against Zoro and Zaigou! Stay tuned!

_**NEXT TIME:**_

-Akar's past

- How Akar and Zaigou met

- A little more Gosho spice! XD

Blessed be!


	15. Disillusioned What's An Illusion?

_**One Piece:**_

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light**

They sat in silence. The breeze made a harsh sound against their ears, as if it was the verbal display of how their hearts were setting. Indeed, the story had been much to take in at once. Hearing of a young Nami set off a spark in each of their hearts, since they were all aware of how poorly her past had been laid out for her. To see that her memories were once again assaulting her, combined with mental reminders of Arlong Park for some, left a bitter taste in their mouths. How each of the nakama's hearts ached for their navigator.

Meanwhile, Gosho sat like a patient puppy.

"...And that's the story!" He cheered.

"We figured!" They replied loudly.

"Anyway, basically, we ended up terrorizing to get our reputation. Zaigou was actually foolish enough to take on...Jimbei? That merman Shichibukai" -ironic, no?- "and that caused that trouble for Goran. But what many didn't know, is that Rackam was a Blackbeard...support, I guess you could say. He was great pals with the guy, when the two crews collided once. Once word got out that Zaigou, this scrawny little pale kid, killed his dad, a friend of Whitebeard's one traitor, it gave us many persuers. Luckily, when you cna transform into anything, not much of anything can beat you, right?"

Silence enveloped them for a fraction of time once again. The mess Nami had gotten herself into, before she even knew she would...

"Alright," sighed the ero-chef, "Now with the story out of the way, where did this shit head go?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about this whole situation. I was being nostalgic, silly me, at a time like thi--"

"SHUT UP AND TELL US!"

"Riiiiight, sooooooooooorry! Geez! He's got three options of secret hideaways."

"..."

"...And where are they?"

"I'd havta show you. I can't remember exactly wher--"

"YOU MORON!"

"Well, you guys are JERKS!"

"Ah, wait a minute," Luffy said with sudden realization, "You said that masked man was gonna be with him. Why only him?"

"Oh, Akar and Zaigou are brothers."

"YOU LIAR! YOU MADE UP THE WHOLE STORY?!"

"NO! They're HALF brothers!" Gosho cired, "Rackam had the two of them, but with two different women!"

"Any other brothers or sisters?" Usopp grumbled.

"Not that we know of. I think they need a sister though."

"Of course..."

"...Want me to tell Akar's story--"

"NO!"

"Well, too bad! Ima tell it anyway!" The other blond cheered. Robin was led away by Sanji; the two just couldn't handle anymore nonsense. Plus, they both had rights to see Nami, and they wished to monitor her even more so, after hearing her story with the madmen.

"So who's this other woman?" Zoro yawned.

"Her name was Afea. Oh, and she was a looker, if there ever was one." That made even Zoro raise his brows, to see the questionable man swoon over a girl.

"So, what about her?"

"Well, she was in a baaaad relationship at the time Rackam found her. It was...oh, only two days after Rein had joined us. Captain took a break on an island, and he seduced the woman into having an affair with him. Her husband found out and disowned her...lets say, he saw the second showing, if you know what I mean. Anyway, once she was kicked out of her home, she begged captain to take her with him, but he said no; simply said, she wasn't like Umi in any way, shape or form. The sea would have eaten her alive! She wouldn't listen, so she snuck on board while we were loading cargo. Now, in my opinion, the twins musta helped her on, but no body believes li'l ol' me--"

"Seriously, you need to stop getting off track." The sniper hissed.

"Ooh...nice. Anyway, Rackam discovered her shortly, obviously, and dropped her off on the closest island--ah ah ah, don't worry! It was inhabited! But it was a farmer's market, you could say, so she was put to work. Nine months later, Akar popped out. But sadly, he was demformed. He had a terrible shaped face. And his skin--oh, I say it bare once a--...oh...right. My bad. So, Afea never took him outside. She never let him out, or anyone else in. Instead, she exchanged her field work for accounting. She managed all the money so she could stay inside with him, unless a lot of people were sick, or that sort of thing.

"When Akar was, oh, I think six? He was home alone. Afea had put him down for a nap and gone to help out some family, when he woke up while she was gone. Now, he was such a curious li'l guy, and she had left some candles going...you can guess where this is gonna go."

"No." Luffy shook his head, his face blank.

"And this straw hat's this crew's captain? Tha--I-I MEAN, uh hem, he burnt his whole left arm!"

"Whoa..."

"...Ouch!" Luffy chirped.

"Yeah, I know!" Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Mmhmm!" Gosho joined in.

"We weren't talking to you!"

"Aww...I can never get any love...Right, carrying on. He lost the ability to use his arm, obviously, and grew to the age of twelve before his mom became deathly sick. She finally told him about his father while on her death bed, and the moment her eyes closed, Akar broke down and finally released the anger and hatred he had towards the world. After his self-help moment, he made himself that iron mask, stole his mother's winter coat and departed in search of Rackam.

"When he met up with us, Rackam had already been slain. Actually, the brothers first met face to face at the point of their swords. Luckily, Zaigou was stupid and asked him why he attacked before finishing the fight. Akar's story...it was the only time I've ever seen him under the name Zaigou, weeping like a child. He immediately replaced Itami with his brother, but no one dared to make a peep about it. And now, that's both their stories! Any questions?"

"How can you tell us so much about someone else's life, when you weren't even there?!" Usopp sqwaked.

"So where will i be sleeping while I'm on this tub?"

"Answer my que--HEY! MERRY IS NOT A TUB!!"

By midnight, everyone had drifted off to sleep. The ship's deck demonstrated the feeling of everyone's hearts; damaged, empty and cold. Since when were the Mugiwara so disillusioned? He had never seen his nakama so mellowed by life's woes. Sighing, the swordsman shook his head of all thoughts of dismay and entered the galley.

The door sqeaked lazily, as if to say it too was tired. Ignoring the noise the door made, Zoro focused on the weight of his boots against the plywood. He approached the bench with the utmost refinement and gazed hard at the judge, if you will. Staring at the top of Chopper's lumbering head slanted on the mattress, he smirked in the slightest. But only a moment later, his eyes met the anguished face of Nami. She slept silently, but her fce told of a different tale. She was one for bottling up her emotions, unless it was anger, so to see her pain so vividly was a twisted thing. His thumb twitched, aching to...

"Hey, Chopper. Wake up for a second."

"Huh?" The doctor answered groggily. He turned to meet the fierce eyes of the swordsman in the night, "What is it, Zoro?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping like this. Go to bed if there's nothing else you can do tonight."

"Uh...oh, uh, I-I didn't mean to fall asleep. I still haveta take a blood sample, and take a throat swab. I should probably--"

"You can cure her tomorrow. If you wipe out...it's the last thing we need. Get going."

"But everyone...and...Nami..."

"They know you can't do it all in one night. Go to bed, already. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can get up and work on her tomorrow."

"...Yeah, you're right." whispered Chopper. He slid off his stool with a drunken poise, then sluggishly dragged himself out the door. Just as he exited the doorway, he left a paw on the door itself and turned back to look at the santoryuu fighter, "Hey, Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"...Everyone understands that you did all that you could, too. Don't lose face. I'm gonna do everything I can. Good night." And he left with more refinement then when Zoro had entered.

It took moments to process all that he said. Once he grasped the words, Zoro suckled on his cheek to make a small noise of interference. He meant to leave with no hesitation, until he heard her make a wheeze-like sound.

He froze as though he had been caught in the ice age. Every single organ, artery, fibre of his being haulted then. He waited until she calmed in order to observe her. She somehow had gotten worse in the two seconds he hadn't given her his undivided attention. Stalking to her side he immediately did and sat due to shaking knees. His eyes scanned her entire body; she looked as though she was having a small set of convulsions. Being a man of many wounds, he knew by the slight degree of motion that she couldn't possibly, but the small twitching and reactions she showed gave the impression indeed. Again, his thumb ached...to stroke her skin, offer some comfort or consolation. But...he was Zoro; his heart was colder than the waters of Drum Island, and his ruthlessness knew no bounds...

Oh, how he wished he knew how to comfort her.

Again, a companion, hurt, dying, with nothing but the reality to sit with him.

A strong cough - almost like a sudden sob - broke through the dark chambers of his throat. She stirred while he sobbed, and almost offered acknowledgement by sobbing in return. He wasn't sure what he was to feel towards the act, but a sense of happiness entered his heart first and foremost. He leaned closer to her, whispering her name ever so softly, just in case she had merely made the noise in her sleep. How disheartening it was to learn that she hadn't awaken. As though he could be disheartened anymore than he already was. The words he had shouted at her dying body in his arms replayed in his ears, words that he knew to be true. He had heard her, right?... Yes, her skin...hadn't cooled until after he shouted. Cooled just as his heart was doing at the thought of that moment.

...If she had heard his words, than she wouldn't die. She would drive herself to keep her promises. He reminded her before she closed her eyes, so she could keep them in the front of her mind. That was how she was able to twitch, wheeze... Those actions may be the symptoms of a sick person, but he knew Nami would triumph. He knew it... or wished it. By this point, they were the same thing to him. He was certain, and yet so insecure. Never had anyone made him feel so...

"...I owe you how many berris again?" He asked her, staring at her lips, "We should draw up some kind of contract or something, so there's a scheduale... You wouldn't leave all those treasure chests undiscovered out there, right?..." The lessening of her vital signs of life ceased his inspirtation speech.

Just then, blood began to seep out of her parting lips. Cursing, the chair he sat upon slid back a yard, as he jumped to get a piece of cloth. He splashed at least a litre of water over it, then raced back to her side. This time, he was on his knees, while he hissed and winced at the thought of... He cautiously took care of the seeping blood. Dab after dab, until he was positive it wasn't going to make an attempt at a sneak attack. While bringing the cloth back the final time, his hand's middle finger grazed her cheek. It was as though he touched an electrical fence by how he reacted. Like a child being caught stealing a cookie. His heart jumped the instant they made contact, then squirmed at the let down and useless rush of fear. "Dammit," he murmured angrily. But her lip quivered when he cursed, and the rush of fear sprang upward like a broken faucet.

Her face had regained a droplet of color, he noticed, but her body had not changed its locked-joint pose. Sighing heavily, he dropped the towel on the table close to her headboard. His eyes never let her. And when he faced her completely, he risked his heart; putting himself on the line, fear of emotional reject, he reached out and touched her. A hand to her forehead was all it took for her to turn her head one tenth of the way to face his direction. He almost pulled away, for fear of her opening her eyes, or causing a negative effect to her recovery. But no matter how much of his conscious berated and bemoaned and screamed at him, he sat still and let his hand rest on her.

It was the happiest, most painful moment of his entire life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wrote this in a whopping three hours! Sorry I haven't been writing lately! I know, short, and not much to do with any real OP people, but hey! It's gonna pick up again, startiiiiiiiiiing...NEXT CHAPTER! =D So hooray for you guys, boo for me!

**Review Replies:**

PinkxxxReaper: I'm really glad you like Gosho! This chapters a lot more mellow because of the music I was listening to while writing. Hope you liked it nonetheless!

Wolf Flower: I'm so happy to hear that you liked Zaigou's past. I really liked the idea of developing the past of a bad guy in One Piece, since everyone in that series is so unique. Good luck with your flashbacks!

Kaizen: Ah, such a nice review! I still have a lot to learn about writing, but I have been learning while I was away, so hopefully, this chapter was a bit more well-written then the last! Thank you for being sucha faithful and communitative reviewer!

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed my earlier chapters, too!**

**Next Time:**

- discovery of Zaigou

- Beginning of Zoro x Zaigou's fight (prt I of the epic)

Blessed BE!


	16. The Second Hideout is the Key! Mimoza!

_**

* * *

**_

One Piece:

**Hell's Wrath In Heaven's Light**

* * *

It had now been a week since Gosho had first stepped foot onto the Going Merry. In that time, the Straw Hats had ventured to Zaigou's first-suspected hideaway… and had found nothing. Luckily there was a town market, so that the crew could pick up the missing ingredients for the mysterious mixture said to save Nami. Immediately thereafter, they changed their barring to NNE and charged toward the second suspected retreat; Mimoza Island, which Gosho had estimated would take a very short time in reaching. Without an active navigator, Robin decided to brush up on her knowledge of their next destination by reading through some of Nami's geography books. After calling all boat-attendees to the Galley once more, the archaeologist revealed Mimoza Island to be one of the more tropical places in the Grand Line. It much so resembled Little Garden; having mostly greenery and a volcano at the centre. No known civilization was recorded however.

"I guess that would make sense," Nodded Usopp with a serious, sharp expression, "With no one on the island, it would make the possibility of him using Mimoza as a hideout more obvious. But since it's a tropical island, why would you expect someone so doom-and-gloom to go there?" The two youngest of the crew agreed.

"A little stupid, if you ask me; choosing a place just 'cause of the atmosphere." The ero-cook sighed angrily as he stood off to the side and dried some dishes. The nuisance known as Gosho continued to plague his existence, often resulting in the Straw Hat's tag-along being threatened by a black dress shoe driven into his skull, but Sanji had learned to just accept his constant appearance and continue living life normally. Thankfully though, Gosho was currently watching out for the destination in the Crow's Nest.

"Well, I think, whether he is there or not, we should put Goran's body to rest on this island." Robin's statement was said very formally and emotionlessly, but the others agreed.

Luffy offered a very strong sign of agreement – one of his very determined nods accompanied by puffs of air flying from his nose – before turning to speak with Chopper, "Oi! Chopper, how's Nami today?"

Like everyday the captain asked him that question, the Going Merry doctor practically jumped out of his fur. Heart racing, he replied with a little agitation this time, "I told you yesterday Luffy; she's not improving or getting worse. I've never made this medicine, let alone used it before. She's had it for a few days now, so hopefully something will happen soon. If it does—"

"You'll let us know. Okay, thanks Chopper! Hey Sa-a-anji-i-i-I, how much longer 'til lunch?"

"Not for another half an hour or so." Sanji replied as he perfectly diced an onion.

"Ah, I'm bored. Usopp, let's go outside on the deck!" Not even waiting for a reply, the Captain of the crew has already scampered out the door with the marksman calling after him. Everyone in the Galley sighed as the tension from the conversation died. With the sounds of merely a simmering pot and flipped pages filling the room, the quiet one of the space decided to take his turn to speak.

"Hey, Robin," he said quite gruffly. His request gained the attention of the other three members – or rather, the three conscious ones, as Nami was present in body, but not in mind. He did not wait for a reply; once he saw her meet his eyes he went on, "What else did that book say about the island?"

Surprised at his interest, Nico Robin actually made a small, uncharacteristic sound, "Ah, well… not much can really be said for an island without a known civilization. It mostly spoke of the unusual plants and wildlife that _might_ be found throughout the island, and about the volcano, known as Floret. They chose the name Floret because it means 'small flower', and ironically enough, for such a largely-scaled volcano it has never erupted."

"I don't think we've encountered a Grand Line island to be uninhabited before." Remarked Sanji.

"Well, this book was published more than thirty years ago." Robin informed. She made it known that she was no longer going to partake in the conversation by taking up a more interesting book and instantly engrossed herself in the page she had left off at.

"Maybe there will be people there now." Chopper thought with cheer.

"Well, if Zaigou's there, there won't be anyone else on the island. That's for sure." Was the blunt opinion of the swordsman. His large arms behind his thick-skulled head, Zoro yawned loudly and shut his eyes, as if to bow out of the conversation as well. However, the sudden sound of shoes making their way over to his personal corner made him peak one eye open. He was surprised to see Sanji staring down at him. Staring, not leering. Before he could ask what the cook wanted, Sanji had taken the liberty to ask Zoro for a small chat outside. Unsure of where it would lead, he still said yes, if only to have something to occupy his mind instead of the constant fret over the endangered nakama mate. Once they both exited the galley, Sanji said that the stern would be a good place to talk. As they turned the corner past the galley's outer walls, Zoro stepped forward a bit more while his blond nakama took the liberty to lean against the wall.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" questioned Roronoa, admittedly uncomfortable by the odd way the cook was acting.

"You and Luffy are going to take on Zaigou and Akar, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

It took Sanji a surprising amount of time to respond; he took a long drag and seemed unable to make eye contact with the swordsman. "…I can't lie and say I'm not jealous."

"Jealous? About what? Fighting them?" His strange attitude disturbed Zoro.

"Well, yeah." Sanji said so sadly.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be Nami's hero. I haven't done anything to be of help to her, especially when she needed me most."

That pricked Zoro's skin, "She needs everyone, not just you. Don't say such selfish things."

"You misunderstood. I'm not trying to get the glory."

"Then what?"

" …Never mind. I don't think you'd understand even if I explained it to you."

"Then why did you call me out here to talk?!" What a useless conversation, Zoro couldn't help but think. In response, he received a sigh and the sight of the chef's back as he began to walk away. Zoro called out to him and made him stop.

Sanji looked over his right shoulder at him, and said oh so resolutely, "Make sure you give him hell, Zoro. Make sure that, regardless of what happens to Nami, you make him feel all the pain he's caused _everyone_ he's involved. Got it?" And he simply walked away.

"Ah—I don't need you telling me what to do!" Was all Zoro could think of to say to something… emotional and diplomatic. Since when did Sanji speak to him in such a way? And as if he needed to be told what he needed to do to that man… He already planned to give him hell.

* * *

No more than a day later, they arrived at Mimoza Island. The moment Gosho yelled the call from the Crow's Nest, besides attacking Sanji for a hug, he was able to make everyone's hearts almost leap from their chests. There was something more… to this island. As a group, they all intuitively assumed that something was special about this place. Not because of the strange forestry and flowers they saw decorating the shoreline miles away from the coast. Not because there was a dock on the so-called empty island. And not because they saw smoke coming from the eastern side of Mimoza. It was more so a nakama trait they had all come to learn to trust. The small trip to the dock, once they had all laid eyes on their next landing point, seemed to take so much longer than the overall journey.

"Isn't it exciting?! We're here! You hear that, Nami?! We're HEEEERE!" screamed the surprisingly ecstatic flamboyant man. The others let him overreact this one and only time, seeing as how they all wanted to act the same way. In fact, Luffy and Usopp eventually snapped out of their stupor and joined him.

Eventually, after a few ten minutes or so, the Going Merry pulled into the makeshift harbour. It was still hard to comprehend or accept the unshakeable and unnerving feeling that this island emitted quite powerfully.

Out of the blue though, the Galley door swung open and an enormous scream was heard. All deck-goers turned to face a very angry reindeer boy holding his nose with both hooves. Before anyone could ask what his issue was, he hollered, "THIS PLACE STINKS REALLY BAD!! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Chopper?" Luffy asked as he ceased his dancing with Usopp and Gosho.

"THIS PLACE STINKS OF FLOWERS!"

"So?" Usopp arched a brow.

"THESE FLOWERS ARE TOXIC IF YOU INHALE THEM FOR TOO LONG! THAT MUST BE WHY PEOPLE DON'T LIVE HERE; IF THEY DID, THEY WOULD DIE! AGH, LET"S GO!" And he practically threw his tiny fury body back into the room where he was working with his patient.

The others all looked at each other with great concern.

"Are you sure this is the island Gosho?" Sanji muttered.

"I'm sure it is! I was here with both Rackam and Zaigou! He took over the hideout here after he killed his dad."

"Then where's the hideout? And why is Chopper babbling about these flowers being toxic?" Zoro glowered as he tossed his thumb over his shoulder to point at the beautiful yet deadly plants.

"Well… like I said, I was _here_. I never ventured onto the island, I was always at the dock. But I know for a fact that this is one of Zaigou's hideaways. I mean, how could anyone forget such unique flowers?" Gosho made a valid point.

"Still, we said we would bury Goran here," Robin reminded, "His body has already started to decay. And, we should take into consideration the smoke rising to the east. I doubt an animal started a fire in order to cook its prey; it must be humans of some sort."

"Whether there _are_ inhabitants here or that's really Zaigou and Akar, we should try to get onto the island." Stated Zoro.

"Yeah, I think so too." Luffy walked to stand beside his first mate, as if visibly showing how he stood on the topic of discussion.

"So how shall we do this then?" Sanji inquired.

"I think it's clear that Swordsman-san and Captain-san will be heading out. Who shall join them?" offered Robin.

One chef faced another, "Would your presence matter Gosho?"

"Hmph! That's so rude to say, Sanji-ji!... But I don't know. I've never seen people on the island, so I doubt it would make a difference if I went or not." Thankfully, the latest companion was honest.

"Alright then. I'm going. Why don't we have Robin-chan accompany us, and have Usopp and Gosho stay behind with Chopper… and Nami?"

"Sounds good to me! LEEEET'S GO—"

"Wait a minute!" The swordsman bellowed with surprising rage. Everyone looked at him with shock, "I'm _not_ using _**any**_ of my blades to cut through _that_ thicket! If that thing is toxic to humans just by its smell, I'm not risking it to cut them with my swords. We'll have to think of another way for cutting through there."

"Well I'm not using any of my kitchen knives!" Sanji protested, though no one had even suggested such a thing.

"Everyone, relax!" Now it was Usopp's time to take the floor, "I have so extra daggers on me; you guys can try using those to cut through the flowers and stuff. Ah— oh, I only have two though. I thought I had more than that."

"That's fine," Luffy approved, "We'll just buddy up! I'll pair up with Robin, and Sanji and Zoro can share one."

"Thank you, Captain-san." Robin gleamed.

"I want to hold the knife!" Sanji scowled at his newly instated partner. Zoro was defensive and glaring right back at him. Of course a brawl broke out before they would leave the ship. Of course.

* * *

And of course, after half an hour of trying to make their way through the thicket, of course all four of them would be captured by the locals they weren't sure even existed. Of course.

At spear's point were the four, all back to back, facing the most peculiar looking tribe, it would seem. Many figures dressed in robes, decorated with foreign designs and symbols, were the current force to deal with. Some wore wooden masks, some were noticeably taller than the average person, and some wore very little other than markings of paint on their bodies. Their theme colours seemed to be orange, pink, beige and green. Clearly these people were of a secretive group; even Robin couldn't recognize their markings.

"Who. are. you?" One of the more average-looking males demanded as he almost traced Luffy's scar with his blade.

"We are just a group of people… l-looking for two pirates. Have you see—" Sanji didn't have a chance to finish as the whole lot of strange-looking people began to make many odd sounds and animal-like calls.

"You, you are their crew?" Thank goodness Gosho wasn't here!

"No! We are looking for them! They hurt our friend! We're here to make 'em pay!"

"Ah, no! No fighting shall take place! No negative energy here!"

"Great going Luffy." Zoro grumbled.

"Please, listen to me," Now Robin took a turn, "We have been sailing for quite some while now, trying to find a place to put a friend of ours to rest. He passed away, and we can't keep his body on our ship. Is there any way you can permit us to bury him here?"

The natives took a moment of silence. Some tossed glances back and forth between each other, while some studied the four nakama. Moments passed – at least a minute's worth or so – before the one who had his blade to the Straw Hat captain's face lowered his guard and muttered something to his comrades. A small isle became apparent in the crowd, and two man-like locals signalled to the Straw Hats to follow them. Immediately, they all took the invitation and, ignoring poor whispers and peering eyes, they followed the two men. Along the way, the crew noticed the thinning of the toxic flowers, but spotted many unusual animals – even more unusual than some of the animals on Gaimon's island! It obviously was a tropical island that was uniquely its own, but it amazed at least three Mugiwara members how the so-called toxic plants had yet to affect them or seem to affect the natives, but Chopper was bothered by them so when he hadn't even stepped foot on the island.

Minutes that seemed to fly by led them to a largely-sized rural village. Just behind a large tree leaf, they were exposed to the most amazing cultural impact. Even Roronoa Zoro had to show an expression to match his surprise; the village should rather be referred to as a town! Houses leading up into trees, people were riding bicycles and there were even fountains placed through what appeared to be the main point of town, which meant there was a water system! Such a developed town for something so… ancient-designed. Robin had to ask, "What is this place?"

"This is Mimoza Island village." Was all the guide was willing to say informatively, "Now, please follow me." And again, the two leading figures lead the way. Still, the initial shock of the oddly flourishing city did not seem to wear off, even after they were lead all the way down the main road. Sure, many villagers gave them odd stares, and a few families even locked themselves in their wooden shack of a house, but the overall image of such a wilderness-owned community just seem to rile the Straw Hats so.

However, the strolling tour eventually came to an end as they then reached a huge, more modern-styled home. Still made out of sticks and bamboo like all the other houses, this house had a large cleanly-cut maroon silk curtain as its door way, and the roof was flat with leaves of sorts, but this particular hut seemed to even have a backyard and multiple rooms! Not like the others, that could almost be called two-dimensional for the minimal space they appeared to have. Also, it seemed many of the strange animals native to the island loved to flock and herd themselves along the sides of this place, though that could also be because it was bear a hillside. Again, as they soaked in the culture, one of their two leaders knocked on the door in a pattern of two-one-three-three and as if by magic, the curtain flew open.

Realistically, when all six – the leaders and the four nakama – entered the hut, they saw two male guards, it would seem, controlling the curtain by two large rope-and-pulley systems. "Witch Doctor," a leader boomed as they both fell to their knees, "A few more travelers have arrived. We were able to bring this group to you, for your approval and viewing. They also ask that we supply them with some land."

"Why?" a smooth, cold, feminine voice was heard just past yet another curtain inside the house.

"It would seem they need to bury a fallen comrade."

"…Very well." And just like that, a woman emerged from behind the curtain just before them. Dressed more formally than the others of the town, this woman for a robe to the floor, with a hood, made of what appeared to be silver-blue fabric, much like her hair. She refused to meet the eyes of anyone in the room, but from under her lashes, they appeared to be a jade green. Feminine in every definition of the word she was, but she appeared to have unfortunately lost the battle with age, as many unfortunate wrinkles were painfully obvious on her face. Downcast, her eyes led her to a large, fur-covered throne just beyond a stone desk, where she took her seat before addressing the crew, "Who are you people?"

"We are the—"

"HI~ THERE BEAUTIFUL! I'm Chef Sanji~! Where has such a beautiful goddess like yourself been all my—" Sanji lost the chance to continue flirting. Visibly disgusted by his odd flailing as such, the woman had him ejected from her home by the two leaders that brought Sanji and the others to her home. He threw quite a tantrum outside the door, but the other three just ignored him for the time being.

"Now, may I receive an answer?"

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, this is Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin. We need to bury a dead guy. Can you give us a spot to put him? We'll just bury him ourselves!" Said the unsmooth pirate captain.

"Is that all you need my land for?" The woman asked over the hand that was now holding her head up.

"Witch doctor-san," interjected Robin before the captain could say anything else, "Would you mind explaining what one of your men said when he referred to us as a 'few more travelers'?"

"And why would I need to explain that to you?"

"Because we are looking for two men who might have come to your island. If it's them, we need to know." Zoro piped up.

"Two men did come to the island, yes. They are on the other side of the island; some where near the volcano. Now, is a burial all you need my land for?"

"Yes!" It seemed Luffy had a strong urge to confirm that, as he even raised his hand to amplify the need.

"Very well. Have the body brought here, and I will lead you to the graveyard we have on the island."

* * *

Finally, Luffy and Robin returned with Goran's body in tow. Like before, Robin used her Devil Fruit's power to have feet appear under his back in order to mobilize his body. Though she had done such a thing many times before, this time, she had a grim look on her face. And for Robin to show her feelings so…

"Your friends have returned," The female witch doctor informed the swordsman and the love-cook, who was actually bound by cuffs and guards to stay against the Witch Doctor's hut. Sanji hadn't stopped protesting, but he was still being ignored by all around him, "Did this companion mean so little to you, that you would bury him on an unknown island?"

"Not so little," Zoro defended instantaneously, "More like… he needs himself a clean break."

Not bothering to pry, the Witch Doctor let the topic of discussion go as she approached the returning captain and archaeologist. Zoro was slowly making his way behind her, keeping distance for her did not like the energy or vibes that the woman was giving off. The four – or one could say five – met in midway, and discussed burial preparations. The Straw Hats didn't want to have the Witch Doctor cause a fuss and make a major ceremony out of it, but they wanted Goran to have a proper funeral. They agreed on a short-and-sweet sort of ceremony, where Zoro and Luffy would dig the hole while the Witch Doctor blessed the body and Robin would try to clean Goran's body as best as she could. It was a strange experience, seeing as how none of them had gone through the motions of death with each other, or rather, with anyone else. Regardless, they put their feelings aside as the Witch Doctor stepped to the side and pointed beyond her house, toward the hill, "That is where the graveyard is. It will be a little difficult, so perhaps one of you should carry--!!" and the green-eyed woman froze.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Robin asked, looking into the horror stricken eyes of the typically stoic woman. She suddenly looked down at their fallen friend, and looked as though she were going to die. The woman didn't even care to answer as she dropped to her knees. At this point, she startled everyone in the vicinity, so much so as to cause a scene where all sorts of villagers were watching her unusual movements. It was most peculiar to the Straw Hats present that she was suddenly hugging the dead body. And even worse, she appeared to be sobbing.

"Witch doctor! What's wrong?!" Many people screamed to her, but no one's voices got through. All anyone could comprehend was the frightening way her shoulders shook as she soundly cried over a dead body that was just brought onto the island. But then, she suddenly said one magic word.

"Goran…"

"Hey, how does she know him?" Luffy whispered to his friends.

"…I think," Sanji muttered to them as best as he could over the sudden chaos, "Maybe… doesn't she look a lot like how Goran described his ex-fiancée… Heru, was it?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please don't kill me!! I know it took almost a YEAR for me to update and I'm sorry! I hope this chapter is good… sort of, how would you say, gift I supposed? I'm back and I hope to update even faster now!!

**Review Replies:**cherrichik: Please don't tell me you died cherrichik! You're one of my most beloved reviewers and ZoNa buddies! I hope you stayed strong long enough to read this and give it a chance!

The Daughter of santan: Thank you for the compliment! (I hope you still think so!) I know, with Truly For You, My Only Prince Charming, I sort of gave up on it because I thought it was… too-corny. But if people seem to like it, I think I might update again! Hopefully, with enough enthusiasm! For the picture you asked about, just search tifa82miffy on deviant art and you will find it!

PinkxxxReaper: …I didn't update soon… but I hope you think this is a great chapter too! Hey, a lame sort of rhyme, just for you!

Kaizen: Thank you for always being such a positive reviewer. It means a lot to me. Sadly, I decided not to rush this story anymore, so the fight will be held off for a bit. Though… this ending was rushed. Oops!

Bibliophile Nincompoop: Wow, that was such a nice compliment! Thank you very much; besides the end of this chapter, I usually do my best, which is what took soooo long for this one. I hope you are able to read this chapter too, and enjoyed it just as much!

Wolf Flower: Ah, thank you for appreciating even my most simplest of writing. I was hoping that one ZoNa moment would make the chapter worth reading, as I clearly had no inspiration for that middle chapter. Hope this chapter reminds you why you liked My Soul Duty and inspires you to keep on reading.

GreenCyberWolf: Wow, a LuNa fan reading my ZoNa? I feel special! Thank you for giving my story a chance even though its not your OTP. I don't think I even have that much strength. Ha ha! Well now, about Zaigou, I believed that what I explained was reason enough, but thanks to your help, I'll be sure to dwell deeper on the matter. Thank you for the review that helped!

**Next Chapter:**- Heru explains how she ended up on Mimoza Island

- The crew goes in search of Zaigou and Akar

- (quite possibly) Nami stirs!

Blessed be!


	17. Exposed! Herutsu, Mimoza and Nami!

_**One Piece:**_

**My Soul Duty**

* * *

They had returned to the Witch Doctor's hut after the burial, their emotions as many as the people who occupied the space. The four traveling Straw Hats had followed the newly discovered Herutsu back to her humble abode, which were then in turn followed by a large force of Mimoza natives. Sanji's exposure of the Witch Doctor's real identity had alarmed the Mimoza people; they believed that their Witch Doctor was a deity, and the Straw Hat's way of addressing her did compromise their beliefs. To compromise, a band of warriors were given permission to follow the strangers around for as long as they were docked on the island. That would include stalking the pirates as they held a small meeting with Herutsu.

"…Would you care to explain why you have Goran's dead body with you?" The Witch Doctor spat from her seat upon her throne. Her eyes were molten, as if she was accusing them of murdering her past love.

"Surprised to see him after so long?" It was Sanji who attacked her calmly, his voice only slightly muffled by the cigarette he was biting on. Immediately, the warriors stood – understanding that the remark was meant as an insult to their mistress – and drew their spears against the chef. Herutsu did nothing to stop them. An hour of silence followed after the sound of the spears' weight falling through the air.

"He was involved with us," the female Straw Hat stepped forward to address the Mimoza mistress, "We had asked him to join us, to help us find our missing navigator. When we went to retrieve her, our ship was attacked. He fought alongside me and I wasn't able to protect him. I'm sorry if this is a shock to you, after so many years."

"So many years?" Heru' repeated with malice, "So he told you about our past? About our…life on Honba Island?" The warriors did eye her suspiciously, but she paid them no mind. It would have appeared that the Witch Doctor was willing to put her title aside, in order to discover the truth behind the discovery of her ex-fiancé.

Luffy, who was sitting with his legs crossed on the cold Earth, answered her this time, "Yeah. He told us about how Zaigou attacked your island."

"Zaigou?"

"The captain of the Bachiatari crew. You know, the people who attacked your island."

The look on Herutsu's face was one of pure horror and hatred; she must have been reliving the horrific night in her mind. As the warriors whispered among themselves, the small buzz-like sound drew her back to the present. She shook out her periwinkle hair before collecting her wits, "It was that crew…that took Goran away?"

Ignoring the real reason as to why the poor soul of the Blacksmith was taken from his home, Zoro replied, "Yeah, and both the leader and first mate of that crew are positioned on your island. Do you know how we can get to—?"

"WHAT? …Th-That's who has taken up residence by the volcano?"

Luffy arched a brow, "Shouldn't you know who's on your island?"

Herutsu glared at the man – which inspired Sanji to come to his captain's side – before she barked, "He only arrived a few days ago and we are a peaceful people; we will not attack him unless he attacks us first!"

"You attacked us when we had only just arrived." Reminded the spiteful blond. He had made it well known how strongly he disliked the woman before them, and it happened to tickle the other members of the crew in an odd way.

The Witch Doctor took to her feet, "Are you hear to criticize me, or is there something I can do to make you leave?"

The swordsman took a step forward, "We want to get to the volcano. Luffy and I are going to defeat Zaigou, and we need to know how we can get there without letting them where we are."

"Now that Goran-san has been buried," Robin added, "We would just like to settle our strife with the Bachiatari crew. We have been looking for them for quite some time, and our search has led us here. We will do our best not to disturb your island and further, if you just help guide our captain and swordsman to the volcano safely."

"Is that a threat?" scoffed Herutsu.

"No, it's an agreement; we will leave once we deal with those two shit-heads. Goran is buried in your cemetery; it's almost like fate brought us here, isn't it?" Through a puff of smoke, did the sentence reach Herutsu.

"Fine. Just…get out of my house! I'll have the warriors escort you at nightfall; it will help you to surprise them. Head back to your ship or to the graveyard to say good-bye; just get out of my sight and leave me be!" ordered the Witch Doctor, and all were forced to oblige.

As the warriors held their spearheads to the backs of the men, it was Robin who turned to Herutsu with further questioning. Almost sympathetically, she asked, "Witch Doctor-san, do you mind if I ask…how is it you ended up on Mimoza Island?"

A vigorous match of stares commenced, as the mistress of Mimoza attempted to have Robin retract her curiosity. However, when the battle seemed hopeless, the previous resident of Honba Island sighed, "Leave the woman with me. I wish to speak solely with her."

"B-But—"

"Take the men, but leave her with me!" She repeated with more ferocity and the warriors complied. After the drapery fell behind them, Robin turned to face the Witch Doctor and asked again, "How is it you ended up here, Witch Doctor-san?"

"…When the island was burning," Herutsu began, her hand over her eyes, "I decided it would be best to leave the shop. I ran around frantically – running like a wild animal, trying to just survive – hoping I would find my father. I couldn't even locate my house, the fire was so tall. I managed to reach the shore just as two of our elderly neighbours were boarding their fishing boat. I got on board and the Marines showed up shortly after. They took us to their headquarters and decided it would be best to just put us on some island, to start a new life.

"I wasn't about to start a new life under order from the Marines…they only showed up to Honba when it was too late to save it. On the way to…wherever they were going to put us, Gatai-san died. Shortly after, Ari-san died out of grief and I was all alone. Without them…I had come to hate people. I decided it was best to start anew – a completely new break - and stole a row boat. Somehow I found Mimoza."

Robin paid great attention to the woman as she spoke, but she couldn't help but feel pity for the poor girl; it was clear she was emotionally – and quite possibly mentally – destroyed once she had lost her home. Her mind must not have been able to keep up with her haphazard feelings and she did all she could rebel against reality. '_When she was brought here_,' Robin deduced, '_she must have been recognized as a deity from the very beginning, and thought that the title of Witch Doctor would give her power. She's just a lost woman in this world of piracy._'

When nothing was said between them for quite some time, Herutsu glared at the archaeologist between the gaps in her fingers, "That is all I am willing to tell you. Think of me what you will, but I don't regret anything – pushing Goran out to save my life, defying the Marines, coming here. Only when I pushed that man at the feet of those…_bastards_ did I finally have control over my life—"

"You know, even when Goran-san spoke of you – when he said he didn't care what had happened to you after so long – he still sounded as if he had been thinking about you for all those years."

"…Even…so, it must have only been thoughts of vengeance or hatred!"

"That, I cannot verify. But what I can say is, when he spoke about the times where the two of you were happy together, it was clear he was happy to think of you that way. Whether what you just told me is true or not; whether he still loved you even after what you did to him; whether it was fate that brought his body here to you after three and a half years…he is here now Herutsu. Maybe you can find some peace with him." And that was all Robin needed to say before she left the disaster-of-a-deity's hut.

* * *

"Man, why can't we go fight Zaigou now?" whined Luffy, arms behind his head, stomping as he was forced to return to the Going Merry by order of the warriors. The other two members of the Straw Hat's Monster Trio were in agreement with him, and displayed such thoughts with a nod, "I want to beat up Akar; I still don't know what his Devil's Fruit is."

"You better be fighting him for more than just finding out what his Devil's Fruit is!" hollered Sanji as he kicked his captain in the head.

"Relax, both of you. We'll be cutting their throats come midnight." Zoro declared. This only earned him his own kick-to-the-head from the angry chef.

"Says you! There's no one left for me to fight, and you two won't let me help!"

"Yeah. Sorry Sanji." Was all the Captain had to comfort the blubbering fool.

" 'Sorry' doesn't cut it! Send me to kill Zaigou instead Luffy! I'll be sure to beat his ass—" And he was silenced by a sword under his chin.

"Try and say that again, and see if your Adam's apple doesn't spill out over my blade."

"Marimo," Sanji warned, his eyes demonic, "don't threaten me, or your head will be served up for dinner."

"What happened to letting me being 'Nami's hero'? I thought you 'gave me permission' to give him hell."

"Yeah, well, when I realized how close we were to that shitty bastard, I realized I wanted to fight him after all. Is that a problem?"

"Why, you—!"

And the trek back to the ship was just as eventful. Robin caught up with them only a minute or two after her small chat, and she simply laughed as she walked beside Luffy. They had returned within the hour after going to retrieve Goran's body from the Rear Hall and Usopp waved them in.

"Wait, guys!" he screamed, as if to warn them of the plague, "Nami's not doing too good! A-And Chopper needs our help!"

"What's wrong?" yelped Luffy as he slid to a halt with his sandals. The other three Straw Hats stood around him, ready in their battle stances.

"The antidote isn't working anymore! She's been bleeding from her mouth for about five minutes now and we can't get it to stop!"

"That's good," Robin said softly, gaining the swordsman's, the chef's and the captain's attention, "At the very least, she isn't bleeding internally."

"Argh, Usopp! Did Chopper say what he wants us to do?"

"Well, he's checking on her, and Gosho is making another batch of the antidote. B-But he said he wants you guys to ask the natives about the toxic flowers!"

"What? Why? What's that going to do?" protested Sanji.

"He thinks that if we can poison the poison with the toxins in the flowers, and then heal it with their antidote, we might be able to save her."

"Ah really?" cheered Monkey D. Luffy, as daft as ever.

"But isn't that extremely dangerous?"

"Does it matter? Right now, it's that or nothing!"

With that, the four of them turned to face the shadowing warriors. The men did not respond to their stares of askance, so Luffy was the first to speak to them, "So? Can you tell us about them? We need them to save our friend!"

"No. These are our flowers. You cannot have!" shouted the leader. The spears were pulled back, as if ready to be thrown. The crew's fighting stances returned, but only as a means of defence; they couldn't very well dispose of the people who were the key to their navigator's survival! But what were they to do?

"We don't want 'em; they're toxic just by their smell aren't they?" shouted Roronoa Zoro, surely out of patience, "We just need you to let us use some of the poison on our friend, and then tell us how to cure it!"

"NO! We said no! No flowers for you! Get…OFF this island now! We no longer want you here!"

"WHAT?"

"They're being defensive!" explained Nico Robin, her arms still raised, even if she could interpret their actions, "This island was supposed to be deserted, remember? We're asking a secret civilization to divulge to us their secrets, and asking for their permission to fight our enemy on their land. Witch Doctor-san had probably previously arranged with them to get rid of us if we showed any signs of resisting, and they are confused by our desire to have their flowers and antidote. They probably think we want to steal it and share with outsiders much like ourselves."

"But we don't want to do that!" Luffy attempted to explain, his fists and eyebrows raised, "We just need to save our friend! She's dying and needs our help! Please give us the—"

"NO MORE TALKING! LEAVE!" And as if all of the warriors were controlled by one mind, they fired their spears at the Straw Hats on land simultaneously. Usopp could be heard wailing to them in the background, but Zoro had destroyed all of the spears with next to no effort. Afterward, Sanji, Robin and Luffy pummelled the massive men sent to guard them until they were all lying unconscious in the dirt. It really was too easy a task, but they knew that the group that was sent to guard them was only a small fraction of the Mimoza warriors; it was more than likely that the trouble was just beginning to brew.

The four faced each other as they stood in a formation resembling a square, when Sanji chose to speak, "This is bad. We might as well just split up from here! Robin and I will head back to the village to get the antidote – one way or the other." And he emphasized his point by stomping his foot against the surface of one of his defeated opponent's hands.

Luffy and Zoro nodded in understanding. "We'll head to the volcano now then; there's no point in relying on these people to help us out now." Zoro stated bluntly.

The four agreed on their make-shift plan, and at once, the duos departed with Nami on their minds.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

Namiroronoa: I'm glad you love my story so much! Zoro X Nami IS the perfect pairing! I agree! Oh no, I hope you were okay with crying over my story! Brazil? That's so great! And don't worry; Zoro and Nami will be having a very powerful moment again in the near future! Thank you for reading!

Maya-chan2007: Thank you! I'm glad you think so highly of my story! You know, even if I don't update as much as I want (or should…^^;) I do work really hard on making M.S.D. the best it can be for my readers. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE HOLDING YOUR BREATH UNTIL NOW! I'll be really sad! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading!

MegaPollen: Whoa x10? I would only say x2. Thank you for the compliments! And I updated now :D I hope you enjoyed my update, and thank you for reading!

Sky: Thank you so much for your kind words and critique! I am one of those writers who loves to have the feedback on my writing style. I do get wordy from time to time, so thank you for pointing it out to me. And thank you for appreciating my creative! Reviews like yours really make me want to keep writing! Thank you so much for reading, for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

kirby 163: Yes there will be more updates. There is this one, and there will be at least three more! I'm sorry for the wait, but thank you for reading, and I hope you do enjoy this update!

**PREVIEW:**

- Sanji and Robin must face the Witch Doctor for the antidote!

- Luffy and Zoro arrive at the volcano (after getting lost, I'm sure)!

- The battle you've all been waiting for FINALLY commences!

**Blessed Be!**


	18. What We Have to Do! Mugiwara VS Danger!

_**One Piece:**_

**Hell's Wrath in Heaven's Light**

* * *

They tore into Herutsu's hut without an ounce of concern. Dust from the dirt path they traveled flew in around their feet, laying heavy and low to witness the bout that was sure to come. Robin and Sanji had bypassed the guards outside the curtain-made door without breaking a sweat, with the type of teamwork that utilized both powers and allowed them to move seamlessly, silently so as not to draw attention to what they planned to do. No, being found out would count on the young woman's co-operation.

The disoriented Witch Doctor sat upon her unrighteous throne with tears in her eyes, an aggressive hand raised to tidy her face. The female Mugiwara knew she must have struck a cord with Herutsu before she left, after their conversation about the way her life had been laid, but she never would have assumed it would have affected her so much. Her caring gaze was met with one of surprise, then rage. Staring down the two intruders now, it was clear that she saw them both as the two who gave her the most grief; Sanji and Robin stood tall and firm against the hateful aura she projected. "What are you doing here? I told you that my warriors-"

"We had to knock some of them out." Sanji stated so carelessly as he chose to catch his breath from their swift trek back into the village by lighting up one of his last cigs.

How the jade of the woman's irises turned scorching when she heard such a thing. The air that was thick with tension now transformed into one of mutual disdain, between the chef and the only woman he had ever shown contempt for. The eldest nakama tried to be the peacekeeper once more, stepping forth to attempt a ceasefire on Herutsu's side, as she held the power to either save or end Nami's life-! But she was halted by something most surprising: Sanji - the helpless romantic and connoisseur of women - made his way toward the throne with his hands balled up at his sides. "Cook-san!" It was too great a trial not to sound concerned.

Of course, the silver-haired woman saw him approach. This person who dressed like a common man was a pirate through and through. He wore the clothes, spoke the language of a mediocore thug, but he did not dress like a pirate. No, that must be disarm her, to gain her trust. Just like all other pirates, he was a cheat. Herutsu knew in her heart this to be true, and felt a surge of a horrid sensation that she had not felt since that night on Honba Island...

Who did these people think they were!? Entering her home unannounced - unwelcomed - and boldly announcing how they had abused her people!? The Tarahara had worshipped her the moment she arrived and she thought her life had been saved. She had been saved from the hell she felt losing everyone she loved. No one had dared to oppose her or scare her since arriving on Mimoza...and now this man planned to destroy her happiness just as those other pirates had!? "Stay BACK! Don't you DARE approach me!"

Shuffling could be heard outside of the hut, just as Herutsu had hoped. Yes, if her warriors thought she was in harm's way, they would destroy whomever caused her such distress. All she had to do was a make a fuss and they would tend to her. It was incomprehensible how any of her warriors had allowed the two pirates into her home in the first place, but-What on Earth was she doing? Just beyond the blond man's shoulder - with a definite grimace on her face - his raven-haired accomplice raised her arms over her chest and muttered a strange phrase, "Cien Fleur: Defense."

"We were forced to beat up your shitty warriors," Sanji explained in a very taut voice, regaining the entire hut's attention, "because they refused to help us. We need the toxic flowers you have on this island to save Nami-san. She is dying on our ship, and when we asked them for help, they tried to kill us. You're lucky all we did was knock them out...well, some of them anyway."

Alarm rang in Herutsu's ears; they wanted the Myukuchi flowers? How dare they, "Y-You attacked my warriors, and expect my help!? I don't care who's dying; you can't honestly think-"

"HAVE YOU BECOME SO HEARTLESS THAT YOU CAN'T HELP US SAVE ONE LIFE!?"

Sanji stilled the world with his voice. The words he screamed at the top of his lungs were an abbreviation of the constant phrase many of his opponents had said to him over the years, how they tried to knock him down a peg in battle in order to gain an advantage. How stupid, he always thought it was. It seemed to be a theme to his battles for a while. But seeing this woman before him now, he knew that these were the words she deserved to hear. If just to see that hateful look on her face break, he did not regret screaming at this woman with the weakness of a shattered girl.

In the beginning, when Luffy and the others had first found him at the Baratie, a proud sous chef and a disgruntled waiter, he had been a horrible man who only thought of what was right in front of him. Having traveled with the Mugiwara nakama now, he knew that his life would have been wasted and he would have remained so ignorant if he hadn't been forced to make a change. He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't been convinced to leave under Zeff's curelty, would he have become like Herutsu had? No, he was a good person before Luffy recruited him.

He was only a better person because of his nakama, each and every one of them.

As much as he'd hate to admit it, if he hadn't joined up with his messed up, imperfect, sometimes shitty family - excusing his two lady friends, of course - he wouldn't be strong enough to save anyone's life outside of feeding them a hearty dish and seeing that as just enough. Now that he had traveled the world, he had learned how many different ways there were to save a person. His captain had taught him that. It was time the Witch Doctor learned that now.

"G-Guards!"

Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette, staring down at the clearly terrified woman of twenty-one (he could tell, of course) ...She looked so exactly as he thought of her: like a young girl who masqueraded as a woman because her body grew faster than any other piece of her being. It was harder to stay enraged when she showed just how helpless she really was, "They can't come in right now, and they won't until you listen to what we have to say."

"Navigator-san... the one who Goran-san replaced while he was with us, is dying on our ship from a poison that we cannot cure!"

"Wh-What does that have to do with the Myukuchi? Why would having someone who is poisoned make you want our poisonous FLOWERS!?" Herutsu shouted in Sanji's face. Her spit splattered on his cheek but neither one paid much attention to it.

"Because our doctor said if we poison what's inside of her with these Myukuchi flowers of yours, we can treat her with your antidote, and she'll have a better chance of surviving."

Herutsu saw that look in his one eye that forced her to perish the thought of even denying the antidote for the Myukuchi. Of course they would have one, if they lived with such dangerous plant life. And since they knew what vague tales Goran had told them of her past, they might also recall that she was studying under her father to become a doctor. Gripping the armrests of her wooden throne, she no longer felt it was a symbol of strength, as a throne should be. If she dared to lie to him, Herutsu knew he would only yell at her again...and do a great deal worse, with his background of piracy. So why...

"Why would you think that anything you could say...WOULD MAKE ME WANT TO HELP A PIRATE!? I-If Goran told you our story...of Honba...how could you possibly THINK that I-"

Suddenly, Sanji's head fell. He appeared defeated, as if there was nothing else he could do to convince this woman who was labelled as a Witch Doctor to help them save Nami. But surely, Robin knew that was not the case. No, what was going on inside his head was something much darker. Weighing on his mind all of the horrible thoughts of what had happened to Nami in Zaigou's care, or how he was expected to return to that ship - his home, their home - with no way to save her, his mind played the cruelest trick on him. As clear as day, he could have sworn he heard her. Nami.

'Sanji-kun! '

"...This time," a haunting tone left Sanji's mouth, mixing with foulness of his cigarette smoke. As he returned his stare to Herutsu, a woman without empathy, without sympathy, without heart as her name had promised, his one eye alone was enough to still her body. Dark, hollow, and with such contempt in his gaze, he truly and utterly looked like someone who the Bachiatari might recruit, and their name slipped through her clattering teeth as she gawked at him, "We aren't here to steal Goran. We aren't here to steal one of your warriors. We want what you have, Herutsu. We need it now."

Was it happening again? Were pirates here to destroy her life, just as they had three and a half years ago!? She was wrong to push Goran to save herself, now she was wrong for letting one pirate die!? Trapped in her hut as the fire had trapped her in the blacksmith shop, defenceless as she always was, cornered by pirates who came without warning and wilfully fought to destroy her happiness-Those words he spoke were the voice of one of the darkest fears she had carried in her heart all those years.

What if they had come for her, and she had ended the way Goran had?

"F-FINE! FINE, FINE! YOU JUST TAKE THE SAP OUT OF THE MYUKUCHI AND MAKE THE PERSON DIGEST IT!"

"Where do we find the sap?" Robin asked softly, trying to calm her. It, of course, proved useless when she was experiencing a sensation of repeated history.

"IN THE STEM! AND THE ROOTS!"

"How do we get it-"

"No, Robin-chan. She has to show us, so we know she isn't trying to kill us instead." Both women seemed surprised, but knew he was absolutely correct.

That did not mean Herutsu had to agree, "N-No...No, please! Take a warrior! Just one; one can't hurt you! D-Don't make me go, PLEASE!"

How Robin's heart ached for the poor girl. It truly did. But Sanji's words had only kept her focus firmly on obtaining what their reindeer doctor had asked them to. Once, long ago, seeing this woman in pain would have had no effect on her sensibility; being a Mugiwara had provided her with many new outlooks and opportunities, but the sensitivity she had gained had taken quite a while of getting used to.

If she had faced this woman as Miss All Sunday, she would have behaved worse than Sanji, she knew. Her Devil's Fruit power gave her that ability...or rather, that's how she had thought of it. If the world branded her as a devil, then she had every right to behave like one. Childish as some may think it, but it allowed her to find a purpose in a world that could never agree on what peace and justice was meant to achieve. The archaeologist had once found a way to be apart of something while working towards her only truly source of happiness in her life: her goal of discovering the Poneglyphs...

So much time had passed since then, even though, in their memories, it was just on the other side of Jaya and Skypiea. Now, she had learned to utilize her once devilish strength in a way that helped a great deal of different dreams - all of those of her nakama - instead of simply wasting them in schemes.

This could be classified as a scheme; she was acting as a lackey to Sanji's methods. But this was a situation in which she understood how her powers were helping a much greater cause.

Nami's life was on the line; that was all that mattered, "...I'm sorry, Witch Doctor-san. You'll have to come with us."

* * *

"Oi, Zoro...did you get lost again?!" Luffy exclaimed as he finished his last punch in a wonderful onslaught of a rubber fist gatling attack. With many Tarahara men - though he knew not their tribe name, only recognizing them as the 'wild people' who lived on Mimoza Island - scattered around his feet, he frowned deeply after a few head tosses around the area.

"If he's lost, how is he going to fight Zaigou? ...Well! He'll find someone to beat up!" the Mugiwara captain laughed, as if the guarantee of violence for his first mate eased his worries away.

Such is the sense of humor of the will of D.

Hand on his straw hat, he turned to face the volcano his crew member had identified as Floret. It was unmistakable - he knew there were people stationed up there. It was a sense he'd felt had grown stronger lately - the ability to recognize the presence of another being - but being the person that he was, he never questioned it. Instead, Luffy embraced this ability and simply obeyed it by following it each and every time. "Yosh!" he cheered before shooting forth.

His sandals made their signature sound as they scraped against the dirt and stones, a wild noise that always exhilarated him. To hear it meant he was charging onward, running somewhere, headed towards something in a rush - a sure sign of adventure. As interesting as this island was, he wasn't here with the greatest intention; Nami needed these guys dead so they wouldn't hurt her anymore. It had nothing to do with the wild people but he had come to destroy the captain of the Bachiatari and his first mate, Akar.

Which most likely meant their island would either be obliterated, or remodeled when he was done with their enemies.

"Zaigou!" He growled as he ran on, eyes locked on the mouth of Floret. His voice steadily began to raise as he pumped himself up for the battle he was greatly anticipating, "You will never have Nami in your crew again! You hurt my nakama! I won't let anyone do that AND LIVE TO SEE ME BECOME KING OF THE PIRAAA-Huh? A-AH!"

Sadly, the wondrous sound of his clattering sandals halted when he slid to a halt before a row of the poisonous flowers. Without panting, Luffy stared that firm stare he usually gave when he was hiding his confusion. But now, it was more so that he needed to find away around the Myukuchi. "So these flowers are all over this island huh? That's good; there's more for Chopper to use to heal Nami! But how do I get around them without getting sick too?"

He hummed and hawed a bit before realizing his only chance was to ascend over the toxic plants. Spotting a tree branch just overhead, he smirked and quickly sent his extending arms up to grab on to it. His trademark sandals scuffed against the dirt and he smirked while he backtracked a few steps. "Heh, some stupid flowers won't stop me from getting to you. Gomu Gomu nooo...PACHINKO!" And issuing his first Devil's Fruit move on the island of Mimoza, Luffy shot himself as high as high as can be.

"Ya-HOO!" cheered Luffy, flying freely in a way no ordinary man would expect his powers could. His Gomu Gomu no Mi allowed his body to spring forth, past the lush foliage of the woods and into the wind-swept sky. This put him at a great advantage; he was able to have a clear view of their target: the Floret Volcano. The mountainous peak neared, growing larger and larger and larger... until Luffy finally realized he had sprung himself with too much force and was headed straight into the lava-filled centre.

"O-Oh no! This is bad! No, I don't want to fly anymore! Stop iiit-" Suddenly, the most magical moment of his life occurred: he was struck by a mysterious creature! What looked to be a panda, fused with some humanistic features, flew into him with the most angelic wings, intercepting his possible instant death at Floret.

Luffy cried, "Thank yooou!" during his descent and found himself rolling along the volcano's side. He blubbered so proudly - surely, as all captains would - while without the control over his body to stop. Down Floret, he rolled, until he crashed most haphazardly after a fun yet time-consuming roll. He landed on his back and with relief as the rock-tinted dust cleared.

"Wow, I'm alive."

"Don't worry, our fight has concluded yet." That voice...!

Hopping to his feet, Luffy made sure to distance himself from the man he had been searching for, if only to enter into a fighting stance. "I've been looking for you." he announced to Akar, the giant of a man who towered over him in surely double the captain's size. Luffy saw no emotion through what his iron mask allowed him to see, not even the desire to wage a battle. That ticked him off a little bit.

"Have you now?"

"When we fought on Honkyou Island, you didn't use your Devil's Fruit on me, even when I asked!" An accusatory finger aided his claim, "This time, I'll make you show me what it is!"

"You do that." Akar welcomed without so much as a hint of emotion in his baritone of a voice. Then, they two charged, "Let's see how many of you survive."

* * *

"O-Oi, Sanji? Robin?" whispered Usopp to his nakama behind the length of his hand, "Why is this woman here again? Is she really their doctor in the Tarahara Village? Or did Sa-"

"Yes, something like that." Robin answered fluidly, but without her social smile.

So she said, but Usopp felt...weird about it all. From the moment he saw the chef bringing back a woman to help them, he thought it was nothing Sanji's damned luck that a woman would be helping them, and his cursed fate since it was unlucky she would fall for him.

For some reason that he didn't care to fathom, none of the women he flirted with did.

But then, why had both women - Nico Robin, the devil woman, and this silver-haired lady - looked so unhappy when they returned to the Going Merry? They weren't like other pirates; they weren't going to keep her. Besides, they already had the best doctor: Tony Tony Chopper. Who, as he had come to admire, hadn't left his task of tending to Nami for a moment...not even to go to the bathroom!

"Witch Doctor-san knows a great deal about the Myukuchi Flowers, and told us that we need their sap in order to make our antidote for Navigator-san-"

"If that's what she said, then why is she doing it? We could have done, instead of you bringing her here," - suddenly, it dawned on the marksman why he had felt so uneased by this woman's appearence - "And why isn't Sanji flirting with her!? What, afraid of a girl who could poison you for being too-"

"Shut up, when you're talking about things you know nothing about." It wasn't a yell, it wasn't softly-spoken. Whatever the volume he used to speak, it was a clean cut demand from the smoking gentleman, who by now had turned away from them both and left the upper deck. The funny face Usopp had made to match his tease fell, crestfallen, as he stared after him.

Something was definitely wrong with him...and if he dared to look close enough, there was something wrong with Robin too. Something they wouldn't share...well, that was nothing new amongst the Mugiwara; it wasn't as if they needed to know everything about one another to be such strong friends. In fact, the all-knowing archeologist may not even know that the ship she rides around on is from his hometown.

That being said, it was blatantly obvious that something was wrong and it was beginning to upset him with how quiet the two of them were being. He couldn't even stand to look at the woman at his side as he gazed to their so-called helper, who dug her hands into the dirt around the Myukuchi. She was doing speedy work, at least, as-!

"...O-Oi Robin! Knock it off! She's helping us isn't she!? Why do you have your hands on her!? ...Tch!" That was the final straw. Usopp ran to the side of the Merry where the rope ladder was laying and immediately began to disembark, muttering something Robin could have dared to listen to...but chose to save her remaining sensibility. Bowing her head, she decided that their marksman was enough of a guard for Herutsu and released her of her Hana Hands.

It was time she departed the upper deck as well, seeing as how she could no longer stand watching over that woman. Delicately, Robin began to walk down the steps to-

"Robin-chan,"

Scanning the main deck, it wasn't long until she located Sanji, who was leaning against the mast. "Cook-san," she replied, sounding a tad surprised...where had her cloak over her emotions gone too?

"Please...don't be disillusioned by me." Sanji pleaded. Hands in his pockets, head tossed the other way, his body showed how much he feared her answer. Or perhaps, the lines of his frames clearly etched out the loathing he felt for himself in his heart. He wanted to know where they stood, to see if had to endure his self-loating for longer.

She bowed her head again and simply continued her trek to the Galley. "No," she stated in her Robin way, "You did what had to be done. She wouldn't have helped us if we hadn't frightened her." Yes, she made it sound like a joint effort, though she had contributed nothing until the end-

"Never...again."

Robin stopped and turned to face Cook-san, now staring at length of his blond hair that he used to cover half of his face. She paused and allowed him the time to stop and consider his words, something he hadn't done in the Witch Doctor's hut.

"I will never...hurt a woman, no matter the reason...Not even for the crew, because we will never," - his foot that rested on the mast slammed against it for emphasis - "let one of us be hurt like this again. So I won't...ever..."

"...I know, Cook-san." was all she said before continuing her stroll to the Galley, not expecting the blond mess follow after her.

Meanwhile, on the earth of the island, Usopp had changed around his appearance; his sniper goggles were placed in his satchel and his bandana around his mouth... A weak effort against being possibly poisoned but he was never one to be worried about being too careful.

"Yo!" he called to the island doctor, who sat at the roots of the third flower she had been tending to. She jumped when she heard someone call for her but he paid it no mind. Standing behind her, he asked, "Do you need any help with tha-"

"No!" barked Herutsu.

Usopp watched her with a stare that was interrupted by a few blinks. Of course she wouldn't want his help, if Robin had scared her with her powers. It was almost as if she wanted the poor girl to think they were holding her captive! That really rubbed Usopp the wrong way, so here he was...

"Hey, you know, we really appreciate you doing this for us. Nami is really sick in there and we have no idea how to save her...I know this is a dangerous job you're doing but I just wanted you to know that it means a lot to us." There, that must make her feel better. He felt really proud for telling her just how great she was being, for going along with all of this.

"...How did she get sick?"

"Huh? Oh, uh...I think Sanji said that she ate a poisonous crab when Zaigou kidnapped her, or something."

A gasp sounded from the silver-haired woman, and maybe it was the light breeze, but Usopp swore he saw her cape shake overtop of her shoulders. "She was...taken?" Herutsu tried to clarify as she looked back at Usopp, revealing her tormented expression, "By Zaigou?"

What significance did the Bachiatari captain have for this woman? His name seemed to do something to her, but Usopp seemed transfixed on her eyes. Like a jade...with silver hair? Why did that seem so familiar to him? He didn't see any woman on Honkyo Island...

"Y-Yeah, he wanted her to be his Navigator, because of something he was mad about from when they met in the past. He attacked this island called Hoshou and really did a number on the town there...took Nami even though she tried to fight him off. So we went after him to get her and, well...here we are."

It seemed so strange to summarize their last few weeks like that; there was so much more work put into finding that Goran guy and going to the Bachiatari strong hold. There, he had fought Itami and received so many wounds, some that hadn't even begun to heal properly. He hadn't been the only member of the crew too, though he knew if he began to tell his tale, he would only brag to the woman about himself-

...Why hadn't he bursted into his long-winded story telling ways? By now, he would have probably have reached the part in his fantastical tales of how he led them to Honkyo and even guided the Mugiwara attack, beating thousand of men without breaking a sweat!

For some reason, right now, he didn't feel like telling a story...a long-winded one anyway.

Not feel like telling... That was so unlike him. For as long as he could remember, he told stories - which some referred to as lies, though that was completely disrespectful to much energy and time it took to create them! - for many different reasons, in many different situations. He told them as a hopeful omen to call to his dad at sea, he told them to Kaya to help make her smile... He told them to get out of things when he was scared, yeah, but...!

He'd been through too many things since becoming a Mugiwara. It was still there, his urge to run away; it was apart of Usopp that made him, him. But with how many things he had come to see and all of the things he had experienced? It was becoming harder and harder to lie-tell stories when his imagination could no longer compare to what was right before him. Devil fruits, giants, Monkey D. Luffy...sometimes, he had learned, that life could be the greatest story teller.

But life wrote many different renditions; the Monkey D. Luffy one was his favourite.

"Was she...ever with child?"

"HUH?" The question brought Usopp back to a strange place, his lips pursing together in that horrified fashion that they do.

"Your navigator...was she with child?"

"N-N-NO! Of course not! Who would be crazy enough to even TRY? Well, I guess Sanji might, but-"

"I see," There seemed to be disappointment in Herutsu's tone. Usopp regarded her soft face...how old was this girl? She looked older in everywhere but her eyes. He bit his lip, trying to recall where he knew her from, or at least, someone who looked like her, "I just thought that maybe, our stories were more parallel than I could have ever guessed. And since there are so many men in your crew..."

Usopp smacked a hand straight up in the air, a look of nausea on his face, "Please stop."

For a second, it sounded as if she snorted a laugh...that was enough to make Usopp relax. He came to sit next to her as she collected the sap for the antidote, but kept some distance after he saw her face turn cold. He offered an expression of a kind apology, seeing as how he overestimated how much their talk had calmed her. "S-So you have a kid?"

"...No."

"Huh? But you said-"

"I did...I almost did. But Zaigou took that from me too." In an instant, her hands went from weak and strained from all of the digging she had done, to tense and curled, her bones looking pained to be trapped in her skin.

That one comment alone shocked Usopp to his core, "Zaigou!? He...took your kid!? That...bastard! What gives him the right to kidnap a little-"

"He didn't kidnap my child! He... What he did to me was so...hard to endure,"

"H-Hey, Lady..." Usopp tried to stop her from speaking, as she was becoming so worked up. Biting her lip but the tears wouldn't stop...He had seen Vivi wear that face too many times; she clearly had a tough story behind her hardened face.

"I couldn't...My body couldn't handle what I had to go through, just to get away! I lost the child...at sea...before I even came here..."

*~*~**FLASHBACK**~*~*

"What is this?"

"A wo-man?"

"What she doing here!?"  
Voices... Yes, foreign, but there were many voices. Was it just a dream? After floating at sea for so long, was she succumbing to ocean madness? Had she not suffered enough, to now hear the sounds of an escape? Of possible sanctuary? ...Did such a thing even exist anymore?

"Ah! Blood in her raft!"

"Is she dying?"

No, she had died long ago...Was it days? Weeks? Since Goran was taken, since Ari and Gatai died, since...their baby...all she had known about Honba, her home... This ocean madness was just as cruel; if she just wanted to die, then why did that seem like such an impossibility!? Was this her payment - sufferage - for sending Goran to the feet of those pirates? Was she now forced to beg for death after sacrificing her lover in order to fight for life?

Wasn't having to put her baby to rest in the ocean enough sufferage!?

"A-re? I think...the woman is cry-"

"AH! Every-man! LOOK!"

"I-Is it?"

"It IS! It RAINS!"

"When this woman cry..."

What were these foreigners saying? Where were they talking her? Oh, it didn't matter...she would just cry and scream out the last of her anguish until they put her life to an end...

*~*~**_FLASHBACK: END_**~*~*

Usopp gazed at the woman, so unsure of what to do. The storyteller had no idea what to say. He wasn't a woman; he couldn't know what having a child was like! He had never endured a great tragedy in his life the way she had...What was he supposed to say?-Wait a minute!

"Did...Did you say Goran?"

"Maybe this is why I did not die," Herutsu piped up then, as if she hadn't heard the question. She looked to Usopp and - yes, now he saw it. Now he remembered Goran's story, about the silver-haired woman with green eyes... His opinion of her had been totalled, "Because the only way I can atone for what I did, is to save someone who was stronger than I ever was... I've collected enough of the Myukuchi sap for an antidote now. We just need one of the leaves and we can try to save your navigator. Can we carry a leaf in your bandana?"

* * *

The island fell silent. From the exotic wildlife to the tropical breeze that caressed Mimoza in its summer heat, to the waters that seemed to have forgotten how to lap at its shores.

Yes, all forms of natural sounds had died, which only amplified the pairs of racing feet belonging to the Mugiwara's captain and first mate.

Roronoa Zoro ran with his swords drawn, the Wadou Ichimonji clenched firmly between his teeth. In his right hand hummed Yubashiri, which seemed to cry for the desire to destroy the man who brought them to an island that could not sustain snow, while Sandai Kitetsu seemed to cheer with the promise of facing a crew who were just as cursed as it was. Combined with his own desire - so strong, he could taste it on the Wadou's hilt - the swordsman was boiling to the brim with the urge to dispose of the Bachiatari. After seeing what these demons did to Hoshou Island, its people, and how horrid a condition they had put Nami in... Everything in his being needed to be the one to end the bastard known as Captain Zaigou.

Though, he couldn't have been the only one to think that way. Glancing toward his captain, he-

"Eh?" Zoro slid to a stop and glanced around, "Wait a minute...OI! LUFFY! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?"

...And HOW did he manage to get past the Myukuchi, and scale Floret!? Standing at the mouth of the dormant volcano, he glared down at the island, trying to see if he could spot a crazy Mugiwara.

Dammit, had he managed to get himself lost again? "Just my damned luck...I thought I heard him screaming somewhere." Zoro bit back a string of curses when the possibility dawned on him. It wasn't mandatory for the two to locate their opponents together, nor did it prevent either of them from doing so. But he assumed that with the two of them going after the captain and first mate of the Bachiatari together, it might have ended up becoming a tag-team battle.

With Luffy being his captain, Zoro knew asking for the right to take on Zaigou was overstepping his bounds. Not once had he ever taken on a crew's captain in an end battle, as it was disrespectful to take on that responsibility. It was just the same as when Chopper had challenged him when he tried to fight Kikei.

'_Zoro_,_ this is my fight as of right now and if you interfere, then what kind of swordsman are you_?'

A bold thing for the doctor to say, but he knew why Chopper had said it to him: sometimes, match-ups came down to a matter of pride. Challenging your crew member for an opponent was one thing, but a captain wasn't meant to be held to the same rank as another crew member. Yet Luffy had given him his permission to battle Zaigou without a moment's hesitation.

Zoro had worded it in a surprisingly intelligent way; Luffy had tasked him with saving Nami at the stronghold and by bringing her back on the verge of death - and by deserting for those few moments she had convinced him to do so - he had failed. Her weak body that couldn't even stand, her coughing that sounded worse than any he had ever heard... for a woman so strong, she sure became sick quite frequently.

Just as that thought rolled into his mind - a teasing insult, one that he knew he could have exchange in a Zoro vs. Nami battle - his eyes spotted the Going Merry. Immediately, he tried to scan for any sign of his crew members, but the angle of his gaze had the main sail covering most of the ship's body. He made a sound of disapproval; catching a glimpse of someone would have... No, it wasn't as if he could ask about Nami's condition. "That curly-brow better have gotten her that antidote already." The words grumbled in his chest.

...How was she doing? It wasn't like him to worry - not at all - but right now, he wasn't concerned with what was considered 'normality'. Zoro would have brushed his troublesome feelings aside and believed in Chopper...if it wasn't for the fact that the original antidote didn't work for Nami, and they had to poison her further in order to attempt saving her life, and with it, his peace of mind.

'_Zoro, I'll tell you a secret; I'm in a lot of pain right now. Not just because of the marks on my body, but because of my stomach too. I ate something really bad, and now I don't think I'll be sailing with you guys anymo—_'

Growling, he pounded himself in the head. "Shut up!" Yes, that was what he told her that night, but it was for more than the umpteenth time. Why did that memory have to cross his mind? That whole night had been mayhem on his sanity! He had to sit there with her lifeless body in his arms until they boarded the Going Merry. He felt her fall away... He hadn't even endured that moment with Kuina, another strong, crazy girl who did so much to be strong.

'_You HAVE to sail the Grand Line with us! You're not gonna die, so don't even say such fucking…bullshit! Ya hear me? You're gonna be fine! Chopper will have a look at you and you will be FINE!_'

Grimacing, Zoro quickly tossed his stare up the volcano, avoiding the image of Nami laying sick in the Galley. What was he doing? Right now, he had to believe in those words he had told her! He was letting himself become emotionally invested in her recovery, which he had no control over. He had to distance himself from what was Chopper's task, and concentrate on what he planned to do to make everything right.

He'd save her. He always did.

As infuriating as it was, he had to release his negativity, he knew that. Zoro grunted with a deep breath and wore his demon gaze under his bandana. The sound of winds this high up seemed to guide him, aid him in finding the place he needed to be in order to face what he had come here for. Yes, there was something quite pressing to deal with at that very moment, "...How am I supposed to find Zaigou, when I don't even know what he looks like?!"

Hm? What was that he sen-

Leaping to his left, Zoro avoided a large pincer that jutted into the rocky ledge of the volcano. Right on the lip of the mouth of Floret, Zoro readied his battle stance while maintaining his balance. A second attack did not follow, but he was faced to face with a large, crab-like man. Not as tall as a giant, but bigger than an average man. His eyes stood out of his head much like a crab's would, while in contrast, he had legs that looked like a man's-

No, not just any man's...there were two pairs of legs. Both bony and pale, scraggly even. Much like Romu and Senmu's...

Before him was a monstrosity. Yes, he saw it now...because he ate them both, there was even perfect symmetry in his facial structure while reconfigured to work out the makings of a crab. The hair behind his eyes was even that bright blond he had seen flashing under the moonlight whenever they passed him by...Within his own mind, Zoro realized what this man was, what his power could do, and it set of a tinge of fright in him. Not for himself, but he could only imagine how those twins felt being devoured by the man they called captain... For a moment, they must have agreed on it; they had wanted matching injuries from him, after all.

He had used the word many times, but this man was a damnable bastard.

"I take it you're him." Zoro accused. Was it not Nami's misfortune to be harmed by what could now technically be called a fishman yet again. If it wasn't for her dream, he'd tell her to get off the sea!

"You asked for me, Roronoa Zoro," Zaigou spat, his voice sounding diabolical, hateful, "If you're here, it means Nami is and you're an idiot for bringing her to me. I gave up too much in the last ten years not to have her!"

The fact that he spoke her name gave the swordsman an even greater taste for his blood, "Are you sure about that? Because poisoning her seems like the opposite of wanting to have her!"

"She ate the claws of the Stab-Snip crab! That wasn't my doing!"

"Keep telling yourself that; it doesn't mean I'll ever let you see Nami again!" It was when Zaigou raised his claw in defense that Zoro figured the very crab Nami ate was now also inside this man.

Whether it was the Stab-Snip crab's tendencies, or that of the wretched twins, the fierce Bachiatari captain swung both his claws at the swordsman in quite a vicious fashion. Obviously, he would dodge it, and they both knew it too. The attack was meant to send him skyward so that Zaigou's claw could pierce him and poison him as well. Like hell an easy attack like that would get him...but he had to be cautious of the volcano.

His three swords crossed together, he used all three as a shield against Zaigou's next attack, the same pose that Mihawk had stopped him in when they crossed blades at the Baratie. Carefully, he used the sharpness and shape of all three swords combined with his might to send himself overtop of his enemy and land just behind him. Landing with a soft thud, he scoffed. As if that attack would send him to his death so soon. He was Mugiwara, he was the first mate of his nakama.

'_GO HELP THEM! THEY NEED YOU! ...They need you more than I ever will_!'

Heh, stupid woman, "...ONI GIRI!"

**DONE**! ...Just this chapter, don't worry :P Oh my goodness, everyone! This chapter took me daaays to write! DAYS! That's never happened to me before! I usually sit at my computer and write it all up in a matter of hours, but this one...this one had to be perfect. I reread all seventeen chapters and had to make sure this one was the perfect way to welcome you all back! A lot of you probably haven't read this in a long time so there are a bunch of refreshers, more of the Mugiwara...all that good stuff :)

To explain a few things, the reason why **Sanji is behaving this way** is because of the next canon arc. When Sanji faces Kalifa, this is where we learn he will not harm a woman. I wanted this to seem possibly canon so this is supposed to be some of the motive behind that...also, there's some SanRo stuff for those of you who are fans :) Sorry, there's no Franky in this part of the story :(

Oda-sensei involves** kids** in almost every storyline and especially in the movies. I realized this while writing this chapter...so since this story is so dark, Herutsu losing hers and Goran's son is an indication that there is no innocence here, there is not always a happy ending.

YES!** Pandaman** saved Luffy! :D Did anyone get that? I figured, if I'm working so hard to make this as realistic and One Piece-y as possibly, he's gotta be somewhere! Plus, I hadn't involved any animals - which is sooo One Piece-y too! - so there you have it :) Also, Luffy's scene might have seemed a little shorter or less intense, but it was a good match with the Witch Doctor scene before it. Plus, **Oda-sensei said he doesn't let us know what Luffy's thoughts are** so I couldn't go into too much depth with his thoughts, worries and such. Hope that helps make the scene a little more durable.

Did some people think **Zoro was OoC?** Really, I don't think so. In the same context as Luffy not revealing all of his thoughts, as long as Zoro doesn't saaay all of his worries about Nami and how upset he is, I feel as though him being concerned is fine. Especially in a ZoNa story!

If you notice - by reflecting back on My Soul Duty - **there are a lot of similarities between things I've written and things in the series.** Nami getting sick, Usopp facing a negative opponent, Sanji finding someone who's male and fawning over him... A bunch of small things and a few bigger ones to come later are all examples of plot points one might find in the One Piece series... I like to think Oda-sensei and I are both just really smart and love One Piece so much, with our great writing talents, that we think so similarly...like a writing kind of Haki! ...Then part of me wishes I had finished this series when I first started it so I could have said I thought of it first, shown Oda-sensei, and hoped he'd love it enough to make it real! I swear I wrote a lot of this before knowing as much as we all do now...But! This isn't canon (sadly) so we can all just grin and bear it...for the ZONA!

Anyway, if you have any questions about this chapter - that don't involve spoilers - I'll be happy to answers in my Review Replies! Speaking of which...

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

GreenCyberWolf: Thank you for being excited for the chapters I release! I know, this one didn't have too much fighting action as I was trying to set everything up for all of the new ideas I have...I think you can tell this chapter is a lot more 'spot on' with characters or with really focusing on all of the nakama...exceeept Chopper. Oops! He'll be here next time :) ...Uhhh...'take as long' you say...Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you again!

Maya-chan2007: THANK GOD you didn't hold your breath for this chapter! It's been...about three years! I'll know if you're alive if you review okay!? I really hope you are! Yes Nami has had some tough times...and they aren't over yet! No spoilers though~ I wouldn't recommend holding your breath again, but I can prooomise it'll be a much shorter wait this time! Thanks for reading and reviewing...and I'm serious about letting me know you're still alive! DX

Sky: SIX TIMES!? ...I couldn't even read it all in one day! I had to take at least three to get through all seventeen chapters...Wow! SIX TIMES!? I know I yelled that already but that is amazing! Cyber clap! My hero! In this chapter, I've lessened down how much I'm putting in detail-wise because I found when I went back to read that too much detail made it hard to really sit through it all...since you're the expert (SIX TIMES!) did you feel that way with this chapter? It'd be great to hear your opinion on this! OF COURSE I love you opinion! You and your SIX TIMES reading this are so important to me! I hope I hear from you again...though I hope I haven't forced that to become SEVEN TIMES with how long you waited for this chapter!

pinkcosmo1: I'm SORRY it took so long to update! Thank you so very much for your kind, kind words! Yes, ZoNa is sexy ;) Both individually, so together...Daaang! Amirite? XD I hope the wait didn't keep you away, and you review again soon!

whattup'penguin: I LOOOVE YOUR NAME! What IS up, whattup'penguin!? You tell me! Aw, thanks for the praise! You're so nice! Yeees the next all-ZoNa chapter will be after the fights, but I will sprinkle magical ZoNa dust all over the fight chapters too, I promise. Rrgh, you asking makes me want to give out spoilers, but I can't! I'm sorry! Even for a cool penguin such as yourself! I looove your name too! I hope to see it again in the next review reply, as I reply to another review from you!

MASSEXPLOSION: There will be many battles! ...With many MASS EXPLOSIONS! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! XD Your review was so punny! I'll most likely get cyber-hit for that but I REGRET NOTHING! ...Please let me know if I bugged you with this, or if you'll MASSEXPLOSION me for not putting much a battle in this chapter! I promise the fights won't be the only MASSEXPLOSION happening! It'll be worth the wait!

Namis: Tres magnifique! Merci beaucoup pour ton revoir! (Mon francais est tres terrible! Je suis désolé!)

PirateHunter: NICE PIC! I hope I get to see it again if you do plan to review me :)

ul-him: Wow! You reviewed four times for four different chapters! I usually only review at the end when I read, so I appreciate your kind words...Can I reply to them all!? Let's see! I'm glad you appreciate the way I balance adventure and drama! I know the drama is a little OoC for One Piece in general, but we want ZoNa! YES WE DO! Uh hem...I WISH I COULD WATCH AN ANIME VERSION OF THIS TOO! Wouldn't that be amazing!? I'm sorry I made you cry! I had to make Zoro leave because I thought that he would be conflicted like that if he didn't know she was dying, and knew that everyone kind of needed him :( It'd be hard to be him in that situation, huh? But, he came through and was with Nami until she passed out...I'm sure it was harder than fighting, but that's what made it powerful right? Mmhmm, Zaigou's past is-ONE DAY!? ...Y-You...read it all...IN ONE DAY!? WOW! You even beat my record! You should challenge my other reviewer Sky in a reading contest! ...I don't know how that would happen or even how to judge it...but you both have magical reading powers! Embrace them! Find a way to use them, for good hopefully, and save the world! I will keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing! ...Lawl, replying to you was so much fun! XD

sakuramcgarden: You reviewed on New Year's Eve '12...is this soon enough!? At least it wasn't exactly one year later right!? ...R-Right? ...I hope you aren't too mad and review again!

Qana: WHY DO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS HOLD THEIR BREATH, WHEN IT TAKES ME YEARS TO UPDATE!? Not anymore, BUT STILL! You're the second person to do this and it really worries me! Please tell me you didn't seriously hold your breath for the eleven days since you reviewed! I saw your review while I was reading MSD! I remembered it while I was writing! I hope you sensed this and stopped holding your breath! Please, like the other reviewer, I thank you for reviewing and NEED to see your review again so I know that I won't be held accountable for some kind of murder charge! ...How would I even explain that!? DX (But seriously, thank you!)

That's a wrap on Chapter 18, everyone! A long one indeed! Hope to see you next time for more My Soul Duty!

**NEXT TIME:**

- Herutsu sees Gosho  
- Chopper works on Nami!

- Luffy's fight with Akar causes massive problems for everyone! (Of course)

- Zoro VS Zaigou!

- What is Goshi planning!?

**Guys! Please check out fmdevil! You all owe him lots! He inspired me, and reminded me there is hope for Zoro and Nami!**

See you next time! Blessed be!


End file.
